The Demons of the Heart
by Faerlain
Summary: Set 500 years after Sleeping Dangerously.Celeblaith wants to go to Rivendell.The twins want Legolas to go to Rivendell. So they meet in the Pass.Then there are some...unfortunate events.And Elrohir's old lover is back. Watch out Dolenmíl!
1. Revenge is Sweet

**Yay, the sequel is FINALLY up! **

**It took me _ages _to think of a good plot line for this. And I think I've got it just about sorted… **

**Now, a brief re-cap on what happened in the last chapter of Sleeping Dangerously. (I still think that name sucks.) **

**After the Dagnir-o Lóre had been destroyed, (by no other than our dear Leggy), Legolas and Celeblaith had returned to Rivendell with Dolenmíl, and met Elladan. They had crept up on Elrohir, and made him jump. Now Dolenmíl and Elrohir are in love, and she has stayed in Rivendell instead of returning home to Mirkwood. Everyone's happy.**

**But now they ain't. **

**Read on, and you'll see what I mean. **

**_Lainfaer_**

****

**P.S. The replies to the last chapter of SD are below. And some for this story would be nice…**

**_Lainfaer_**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Elerrina – Of course all good things must come to an end unfortunately. Glad you liked the ending. And you seemed to enjoy Living a Lie and ****New Hope**** and Love, so maybe my slash wasn't so bad after all, eh? **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Idril Miriel – I'm really pleased you liked it. I think I e-mailed you about this one. I hope I did! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Kitsune – Fair do's about the slashes. Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Gwyn – Legolas/Elrohir stories rule! Yeah, that Legolas/Haldir one is Keep Breathing. I love it! It is sooooo sweet! Cheysuli is such a cool author. Legolas/Aragorn ones are ok. The ones where they have one-night stands are _hilarious… _**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_The Demons of the Heart._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 1: Revenge is Sweet._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

The serenity of the place was immortal. Thrálindë watched from her balcony as the sunlight filtered through the leaves of the willow trees draping branches beside the river. The river itself was roaring along, yet to her the world seemed completely at peace.

Her mind however, was quite the opposite.

Anger raged throughout her body, her blood pounding in her ears, the once calm, peaceful façade of the Elf-maiden long gone. Here was a lady, who wanted revenge, needed revenge. If she could not have it, blood would be spilt.

It had all started around 500 years ago, when her former lover had fallen in love with someone else…

_(Flashback.)_

"Oh melamin, you tease me so!"

"Nay Thrálindë. I am merely jesting with you."

"_With_ me! I think not!"

Elrohir smiled at the young maiden beside him, holding his hand as they walked through the gardens of Rivendell. It was a delightful Spring morning, and the pair, who were hopelessly in love, were strolling calmly around together, talking, and admiring the view. Not necessarily of their surroundings.

"Thrálindë, you know how much I love you. I would never tease you in such a cruel manner. You were laughing with me; therefore you are understanding, and going along with the joke."

"I…" Thrálindë spluttered for a few moments, trying to counter that comment, but failed. She sighed, and looked at the floor. "My wit will never be as quick as yours my dear Elrohir," she admitted. "You are clever, whereas I am not."

"You are as clever as you need to be. I am older, and therefore have had more time in this world to understand and see things around us. I have been able to discern things before you, and so naturally have more knowledge than you. Do not feel that it separates us in any way; puts a barrier between us. I love you, and surely that is all that matters?"

"It does…"

"Good." Elrohir planted a loving kiss upon her cheek, and they carried on walking.

Thrálindë wondered what had happened to those days. Just weeks after that sweet, innocent little banter in the beautiful gardens of Rivendell, the pair had split, rows and arguments flaring up at every waking moment. The atmosphere had been stifling, too uptight, and so Thrálindë had moved away to Lothlórien to escape the tension and pain of her home.

But now she was back, and she wanted Elrohir back. She still loved him, and she knew it. She was older, wiser, and her friends in Lothlórien had given her plenty of advice. She was fully prepared.

She turned back into her room, through the soft, thin curtains separating the outside world from the inside. In here, it was also calm and undisturbed, a place untouched by anger and resentment.

This had always been her room, and always would be. She had known she would return to Rivendell one day, and so they had kept her room ready for her. They, being her family and friends.

She looked at her bags, still sitting at the foot of her bed, as yet unpacked. Her wardrobe was empty, her dresses and other clothes still folded neatly in her packs.

She knelt down, and opened one. She proceeded to take her clothes out carefully, and place them in her wardrobe and drawers. Her hairbrush, mirror, and other accessories were placed upon her dressing table.

As she unpacked, she went through the various ideas she had come up with on her way home to get Elrohir back. There were plenty, and many involved a certain amount of violence.

She had just about picked one when she arrived in Rivendell, then her plans were shattered. She had discovered Elrohir had a new love in his life, and they had been together for almost a century already.

Questions had been asked, and she had received many answers. The maiden was from Mirkwood, and was a warrior. She was close friends with the Prince, Legolas, and so had developed a close friendship with the twin sons of Elrond during the fight against the Dagnir-o Lóre.

She knew all about their battle against the Dagnir-o Lóre, and when she had found out that Elrohir had been hurt, she had felt many emotions. Sadness, grief, anger, confusion. How could such a fine warrior get hurt? Then more had been revealed about the said demon, and she realised just how powerful it was.

Weeks had passed without any news from Rivendell or Mirkwood. Then, a messenger had arrived from Rivendell, stating that the Dagnir-o Lóre had been destroyed, and that all the sleeping were awake once again. There had however, been no extra news of Elrohir or his brother, so she had assumed they were both perfectly fine.

Oh Elrohir was fine alright. He just had a new girl to parade around with! Thrálindë had never felt such…hurt, was the only word she could think of, when she had found that out. It had hit her to her heart, and it had hurt, deeply.

She had not understood why she had felt such emotions. Her and Elrohirs' relationship had ended many, many years ago; why should she feel jealous of another woman. Elrohir was no longer hers, she knew that.

But she still loved him. She couldn't disguise that fact. She had _thought _she was well and truly over him, but she wasn't. And probably never would be.

There had of course, been many other lovers after her, of that she was sure. But she could remember one clearly. Íríma, her name was. Apparently, she had cheated on Elrohir, and so they had split. Elrohir didn't seem to have much luck with girls. He never managed to stay with the same one for over a century. Íríma had travelled to Lothlórien, and she and Thrálindë had got on well. They understood each other, having both been in love with the same person.

But he and this…Dolenmíl. They had been together for 500 years already, and Thrálindë could tell it was going strong. She hadn't actually seen them together yet, but after all the rumours she had heard…well, it was only a matter of time before they ended up getting married. She was surprised they weren't bonded already.

She carried on unpacking for the rest of the afternoon. She wanted to see Elrohir; but then again, she did not want to see him with this girl of his. She felt she would end up doing something stupid. It was too soon to start any of her plans. She just had to be patient and wait and see exactly how they were together.

Later that night, she made her way down to the kitchens to try and get the cooks to give her some food. She did not feel like joining everyone else in the main hall.

After a bit of persuading, she went out into the gardens with an apple, some lembas, and a flask of water. She walked slowly down towards the river, and eventually sat down under a tall willow tree.

Even from down here, she could hear laughter coming from the House. The Rivendell Elves were obviously in high spirits this night. She knew Elrohir would be in there somewhere, and Dolenmíl. Sitting together, hand in hand, acting like the perfect couple.

That could be me in there.

She loved Elrohir, and there was no denying it. He had stolen her heart aeons ago, and she just could not get it back. If only she had been stronger. But then again, she had been young and innocent. He was a Prince, and she had been over the moon when they had got together.

But now she was older and more sensible. She knew that she could not possibly split the pair up by stalking either Elrohir or Dolenmíl. She had to do it carefully, cunningly. Tell each of them 'secrets' about the other, make up stories against them. Lies; they worked every time.

She took a bite out of her apple and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. It was dark, and stars were twinkling everywhere. The moon was high above the House of Elrond, casting rays down onto the river.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching, voices laughing together. She stood and looked around, throwing her apple core into some nearby bushes. Stuffing the lembas into her pocket, she started to walk back to the House.

Coming down the path towards her were two Elves, one male, and one female. She feared for a moment they were Elrohir and Dolenmíl, but another look told her they weren't. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief and continued on her way.

As she passed them, they bowed their heads to her, and she returned the gesture. Then, they were on their way again. She didn't look back after them, but hurried back up into the House.

Once she was back inside, she tiptoed past the hall doors, and ran silently up the stairs. Along the corridor to her room, and shut the door behind her. She chucked the lembas down on her dresser and lit a few lamps on her walls.

As she turned around to go to her dressing table, she issued a small squeal. She quickly covered her hand with her mouth to stop any other noise escaping.

"Hello Thrálindë," came a smooth, silky voice.

It was one of the twins, but Thrálindë could not tell which one. Once upon a time, it was easy for her to see the small differences, but she had been away so long, they looked completely identical again.

"What do you want?" she asked, lowering her hand.

"To talk to you. Mind if I sit down?"

"Of…of course not."

He smiled and sat in her chair that was in front of her dressing table. "You've been away a long time."

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"Indeed." She saw him looking at her hand, and covered her wrist with her sleeve. He smiled again. "No point trying to hide it Thrálindë, I know you're still wearing it."

"Wearing what?"

"Don't play the fool, your bracelet."

She scowled. "So what if I am?"

"Just saying. I would have thought you would have got rid of it years ago after all the arguments you two had." It was Elladan.

"I liked it. What's the point in chucking something away if you like it?"

"It doesn't hold too many memories for you then?"

"I am trying to forget those times Elladan."

"Why? I thought you loved it here. That's why you're back isn't it?"

"I came back because I wanted to. I had to see all my old friends and family again."

"And old lovers?"

"Elladan!"

"You still treat me as a friend. Why? I thought you chucked me and my brother aside when you left." He frowned. "He was heartbroken you know."

"Really? He doesn't seem too bad to me now."

"It has been many years. With his friends' help, and mine, he got over it. But he really did love you. You broke his heart."

"Sure I did."

"Yes, you did. Now, I have no idea what caused you two to split up in the first place, but you started having all these arguments. What happened? You were going so well together."

"It just…wasn't working any more. There was no love left between us."

"But just days before your first major argument, you seemed as if nothing was wrong at all."

"Look, just leave it Elladan! I'd rather not talk about it. Anyway, he's got this new girl on his arm now. And who gave you permission to come into my room in the first place?"

"It is my father's manor, I can go wherever I please."

"Indeed?" She mimicked his words from earlier.

He glared at her and stood up. In the half-light, shadows were thrown across his face, casting eerie silhouettes on his cheeks and neck. "Thrálindë, listen to me, and listen well. If you do anything…_anything,_ to ruin my brothers relationship with Dolenmíl, you will have me to deal with, understand?"

"And what gives you the idea I would anyway?"

"Because I know you. I know what women are like when they see ex-lovers with another. They get jealous, even if they have been apart for years. You dare ruin this for them, Rivendell will no longer be your home. Understood?" His voice was quiet, dangerous.

"Completely, _my Lord._ No, if you don't mind, I was rather hoping to get some sleep. It has been a long and tiring day."

"Of course." His voice was back to its normal level now. "Good night…_my Lady_. Sleep well." He inclined his head to her, and left her room with his robes swirling around his feet.

She sighed and slammed the door after him. She sat down on her bed and rubbed her face wearily in her hands. It had been a hard day, and all she wanted to do was to go to sleep, forget about everything that was going on.

Now that Elladan had threatened her with banishment, she saw her plans were not going to work easily. She would have to be extra careful not to let her true feelings be known. And if Elladan found out what she was up to…she would never see Rivendell, or her family, ever again. He would make sure of that.

She took a few deep breaths, clearing her mind. She lay back, still fully dressed, and slowly drifted off to sleep, her mind empty of worries and problems.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? Good start? I don't think Dan is too happy with Thrálindë coming back, do you? Heehee…**

**By the way, this story is dedicated to one of my non-Internet readers, Emillie, whose name in Elvish, (see Elvish generator on lotruk.co.uk) is Thrálindë. So the name isn't technically Elvish, but it'll do, won't it? **

**If you want me to change it to Elvish, tell me in a review, and I shall do so. **

**Until next week my faithful readers… **

**_Lainfaer. _**


	2. Thoughts on Love and a few water fights ...

**Right…**

**I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter guys. Why not? :( **

**I GOT 1!!!!!!!**

**So, could I possibly have a _few _more for this one? Come on, I've asked nicely! **

**_Lainfaer_ **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Angel - I take it you wanted me to update? Well, here you go1 Thanks for reviewing. Your review was greatly appreciated, as it was the only one I got! :( **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 2: Thoughts on Love. (And a couple of water fights thrown in.)_**

_(Mirkwood) _

"Adar…"

"Yes?" Thranduil could sense his daughter wanted something.

"Could I please, please, _please, _go to Rivendell?"

"No."

"Oh Adar!" Celeblaith kneeled at her fathers' feet. "Why not?"

"You're too young."

"But I've been before."

"That was with Legolas. He isn't here at the moment. I will not let you go on your own."

"But Adar…"

"No buts Celeblaith! I am not going to continue this conversation."

"But I miss Dolenmíl."

"I am sure she will come back one day. No go on, back to your room or wherever you came from."

Celeblaith scowled at her father, got to her feet, and stormed out of the study.

Thranduil sighed. His daughter had been hard to keep in control of ever since her brother had left to travel for a few months with his friends. Celeblaith loved her brother dearly, and had been extremely miserable since he had left.

He stood and walked over to his study window. It had been a full five centuries now, half a millennium, since the attack by the Dagnir-o Lóre, and Mirkwood was back to normal. Legolas however, was not.

At first he had seemed fine, completely normal. As if the battle had not affected him at all. But when he returned home, straight after his fight, he had been exhausted. Mentally and physically. He had not gone out riding for about four weeks. He just sat in his room, reading or writing to the twins.

But Thranduil knew it was more than just his fight with the Dagnir-o Lóre that had brought this change upon his son. He missed Dolenmíl.

In his heart, Legolas loved the female warrior deeply, but she was not his. Her heart belonged to Elrohir. And it had hurt him. He had known all along that they were not meant to be, but that did not help to ease the pain. He had been torn apart by love before. Thranduil did not wish to see it happen again.

Celeblaith had also just finished an unhappy relationship. The pair had only been together a month or so, but soon, arguments flared up all the time. They had decided to end it, and he had returned to Rivendell, where he was from. Even though she would not admit it, Celeblaith was heartbroken at breaking up with him. Legolas did not even know she was in love with anyone. He had been away throughout the entire thing.

He turned and sat back down. He had many letters to answer, and not much time to answer them. He took a fresh piece of parchment, dipped his quill in a pot of blue ink, and started writing.

Celeblaith marched down the study, ignoring everyone's questioning looks. She came to her room, entered, and slammed the door behind her.

From his study, Thranduil heard the door slam. He smiled to himself.

Girls…

She sat down on the edge of her bed and looked out of her bedroom window. The balcony doors were shut, but the curtains were wide open, letting the beautiful summer sunshine stream in. She stood and walked over.

Opening the doors, she went out onto her balcony and leant on the railings. Looking down over the courtyard, she watched as the people walked around, going about their everyday chores and duties.

_Come back Legolas. I miss you. I need you._

She sighed and looked out over the treetops of her home. Her brother was out there somewhere, with a bunch of friends, galloping around in the wild and having fun. It wasn't fair. When would he be home? He had already been gone five months. How much longer was he planning on staying away?

Actually, Legolas was not having that much fun at that particular moment in time. He and his five friends were cornered. By a scout of Wargs.

Backed up against a large rock, they could only hold their knives and bows up to protect themselves. The seven Wargs advanced closer, fangs bared, spittle dripping from the huge teeth.

"Er…Legolas?" Dinnu asked in a hushed voice.

"What?"

"What do we do now?"   
"Um…not sure."

"Oh you are so bloody helpful!"

"Shut up! You think of a plan if you're any better at this!"

Dinnu scowled at the Prince. "Can't we just fire arrows at them randomly?"

"That's your plan?"

"Yep."

"Give the order then."

"You're the one in charge!"

"You thought of the idea!"

"Fine." He loaded his bow. "Just fire arrows at them," he told the rest of the group. They all looked at him, then Legolas. He just shrugged and notched an arrow to his own bow.

"Do as he says gentlemen."

They all grinned, fixed arrows to their bows, and fired.

The Wargs roared at them, and charged. Two fell, looking like pincushions with all the arrows embedded in their skin, then another just as they reached the Elves.

Legolas was the first to drop his bow and draw his twin knives. As one launched itself towards him, planning to pin him up against the wall, he thrust his knives upward into the neck of the great beast. It gurgled, frothy blood spilling out of its mouth.

"I think I'll need a bath later," he said dryly as the blood dripped off him. He had no time to say anything more, as another Warg, smelling the fresh blood, lunged at him.

He soon lay dead next to the other Warg.

The fight was over reasonably quickly. All were covered in blood, and a couple had minor cuts. Dinnu whistled for their horses, which had been ordered to bolt when the Wargs had first appeared.

"I won't ride you," Legolas promised his horse when he saw the look of disgust upon her face. He was still dripping with Warg blood.

"Its all in your hair Legs," Flugo told him.

"You don't say?"

"Let's just find a stream or something where you can wash it all off," Dinnu suggested. They led their horses away from the clearing, then proceeded to pile the Wargs in a pile.

"They'll be eaten by carrion later," Legolas told his friends.

"What does Warg taste like?" Thilio asked as they walked away to find a stream where they could wash.

"Don't know, and don't particularly want to know either," Heledir answered.

"Why, are you hungry?" Dinnu asked. The others all made faces.

"No, I was just wondering. What if you were out in the wild, you had run out of food, and had just killed a Warg. Would it be safe to eat it?"

"I seriously doubt it," Legolas told him. "Goodness what they eat."

"And anyway, if you had run out of food, you wouldn't have enough strength to defeat a Warg all by yourself," Asar reminded him.

"Maybe." Thilio made a face. "I bet it tastes disgusting though."

"Well why don't you go and find out?" Dinnu suggested.

Thilio swatted him round the head, making all the others laugh.

They soon came to a pool of clear water. They left their horses to graze, and looked at it suspiciously. "Is it enchanted?" Heledir asked, peering down into it.

"There's only one way to find out," Legolas replied, grinning at the other four.

Suddenly, Heledir found himself waist deep in water. "Not funny!" he yelled at his friends, who were doubled up with laughter on the bank. "Hey, I'm not asleep! It's not enchanted. You can come in." He dived beneath the surface.

The other five ran and jumped in, clothes and all. The water was cool and refreshing, and they were soon engaged in a full-on water fight.

"How deep is it do you reckon?" Asar asked them, floating lazily along on his back a short while later.

"Go down and have a look," Thilio told him.

He nodded and dived down. Opening his eyes underwater, he could see clearly. The pool was about eight feet at the deepest part, sloping in some places to about three feet. He surfaced again.

"It's about eight feet at the deepest," he told them. "Shallowest part is about three feet."

"Let's dive in!" Flugo suggested, clambering out onto the bank. The other five followed suit, laughing at each other when they saw how their clothes were stuck to their skin.

Their kicked their boots to one side, peeled their over-tunics and tunics off, and looked for the deepest part.

"About here," Asar told them. He dived in first, then swam over to the opposite side. "Come on then."

The other five dived all at the same time. Another water fight soon started up.

"That's right Legolas, you stay away and have lots of fun," Celeblaith murmured to herself. She turned and went back inside. "I'm fine all by myself."

She sat down at her dressing table and started unbraiding her hair. She started singing to herself, trying desperately to cheer herself up.

_"Love is like the wind, child,_

_It comes and it goes. _

_Causing destruction in its wake, _

_Calming the most daring of foes. _

__

_Love is like ice, child, _

_Cold and cruel unto your heart. _

_Breaks if you hold it in your hand, _

_Yet lovely-looking at the start. _

__

_Love is like a knife, child, _

_Protecting you from harm. _

_But it can cause the most pain, _

_If wielded by the wrong arm. _

__

_Love is like the sun, child, _

_Lighting up the dullest day._

_Warming you, cheering you, _

_Burning your heart away. _

__

_Love is like a flower, child,_

_Bursting forth from seeds._

_Sweet-smelling and attractive, _

_With thorns that make you bleed. _

__

_Love is a danger, child, _

_Love can be a vice. _

_Holding you in its coldest grip, _

_You'll end up paying the harshest price."_

__

"Well that worked," she told herself sarcastically in the mirror. She winced as she brushed through a knot.

Her mother had taught her that song, when telling her how loving another can be dangerous. She had warned her about falling in love too early, and the consequences if she did so.

But she was still unclear on what love actually was. She had thought she loved Rilma, but that had all been over within a month. And Legolas had been away for it all.

Oh, how she had needed him during that time! Someone to lean on, a shoulder to cry on. Legolas would have looked after her. He would have helped her, and given answers to her questions about why it had finished. He understood her. Not that her parents didn't, but she and Legolas were so close. The brother and sister bond between them was unbreakable, and always would be.

The Queen had warned her about the evil and unhappiness love could bring about, but surely it could also cause joy and pleasure. She had seen how Elrohir and Dolenmíl were together, how happy they were, and they were in love. So Legolas said.

Legolas. He would know. Perhaps, when he returned, she could ask him. Then again, ever since the incident with the Dagnir-o Lóre, he had never mentioned the subject of love. Celeblaith knew her brother had had feelings for Dolenmíl, but did not realise just how deep those feelings went. She could see Legolas was in pain whenever they talked about her, yet did not know what caused that pain. She had to talk to him, and soon.

She stood up and closed her balcony doors. She decided to go for a ride. Leaving her hair down, she changed into riding clothes, then made her way down to the stables. She needed to clear her head.

* * *

**How was that then? If there's anything you want me to change or alter, please tell me in a REVIEW! By the way, if anyone wants to talk to me over MSN, my e-mail is freespirited21hotmail.com (With underscores in between free and spirited and 21. The stupid thing won't show them! Grr...)**

**Go on, you know you want to. **

**_Lainfaer_**


	3. Singing and Speeding

**Yay, I had reviews for the last chapter! Woo hoo! Thank you my lovely, lovely friends! **

**This chapter is still in Mirkwood, and mostly figures on Leggy and his mates galloping round the woods. And Celeblaith missing him of course. **

**Hope you enjoy it, and reviews will be very much appreciated! **

**_Lainfaer_**

* * *

****

**__**

**__**

**Elerrina – Yay, you reviewed! Yeah, poor Celeblaith. Glad you think the name Thrálindë is ok. Yup, it's Monday, so of course I am updating! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Kitsune – Yay, more Leggy is always good! Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Very very very very good? Wow, I take it you like it then? Heehee…**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**fallenangel – Yup, I think I _kinda _got the gist of that! I'm really pleased that you're enjoying it. Thank for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter 3: Singing and Speeding. _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"I think we had better be getting back now."

"Really?"

"Don't get sarcastic with me Flugo!"

"Who says I was being sarcastic Heledir?"

"It was your tone of voice that gave it away."

"I'm not the one making the most obvious comments, and making them sound like brainwaves!"

"Will you two just shut up?" Legolas looked exasperatedly at his two friends. "We are heading home."

"How do you know? I haven't got a clue where we are."

"Flugo, I know exactly where we are. Just shut up and let me concentrate on getting us home in one piece!" He urged his horse forward a little, scanning out the area ahead.

Flugo looked at Asar. "What's wrong with him?" he mouthed.

Asar shrugged. "Haven't got a clue," he mouthed back.

"Flugo…" Legolas said warningly.

"What?"   
"Stop talking about me."

"I'm not…"

"Yes you were. Here we are," he said, steering off the subject before Flugo could retaliate. "The Mountain Bridge."

"We're almost home!" Thilio cried gleefully. The other five looked at him curiously.

"What? I'm still hungry!"

They laughed and galloped over the Bridge. They were crossing a branch of off the Forest River, and this was a main border of the safest part of Thranduil's realm. From now on, guards would be posted everywhere. After this, they had to head in a North direction until they reached the Main Bridge. Then it was east to the Palace.

"I bet the Princess will throttle you for being away so long," Dinnu warned Legolas.

"Probably. Oh well, I'll just pick her up and threaten to chuck her out of the highest window. That'll shut her up."

"Aww, don't be mean!"

"Excuse me, but its not nice being throttled you know!"

"Actually yes, I do know. You practised on me once, remember?"

"Oh yeah." He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. But you shouldn't have stolen my bow and hidden it."

"I didn't steal it, I just helped with the hiding," he protested. "It was Thilio who took it from your room."

"I heard my name," Thilio called to them.

"Nothing Thilio," Legolas called back. "Oh well, you were all involved in some way or another. I got you all back in the end."

"Yes you certainly did!" Heledir agreed, riding up beside them. "I was bruised for a week! I could hardly walk, let alone sit down!"

Legolas grinned again, but this time, exultantly. "Serves you all right."

They galloped on until it grew dark. "Are we stopping or carrying on?" Dinnu asked as the forest grew darker.

"Ceri-lecin baur na daur?" Legolas asked Galu. The mare nodded. (Do you need to stop?)

"Legolas is doing horsy-talk again," Flugo whispered to the others.

As he talked to Galu, Legolas made a rather rude gesture at his friend. Flugo gasped. "Legolas Greenleaf! I had no idea you knew that kind of language!"

"I didn't say a word," Legolas replied, facing his friends again.

Flugo scowled at him. "Stop twisting my words."

"But they are so easy to twist and throw back at you my dear friend. You make yourself such an easy target."

"No I do not!"

"There you go again, submitting yourself to our teasing. It's so easy to mock you Flugo; you just don't realise it."

The other four burst into laughter. Legolas was right; they were always teasing Flugo. It was mean, but it was just so fun, and so easy to taunt him.

They made camp that night under a tall beech tree, and put Legolas and Thilio on first watch. They stood at opposite ends of the camp, holding their bows tightly against them, almost cradling them.

Legolas looked up at the sky. The trees blocked his view, but he could spot a few stars through the branches. He smiled, and felt his heart relax at the sight of them. He could spend hours looking at the stars. They gave him a feeling of comfort whenever he felt alone. He would just have to look up at the sky, and they would be there, twinkling back at him.

Memories came flooding back to him, of sad and happy times. One memory in particular. He was stood on a balcony, overlooking the beautiful valley of Rivendell. It was late evening, and there was a crescent moon high in the sky over the Mountains. People were dancing in the Hall behind him, and everyone was celebrating.

He was lucky to have that memory. Minutes later, he had collapsed and almost died.

Elladan had saved his life. Fed him a poison to counter the one the Dagnir-o Lóre had given him. He had put his own life at risk to save Legolas'.

You couldn't get a better friend than that.

Little did Legolas know, that Celeblaith was also looking up at the stars. From her balcony, she could see for miles. High above her, hundreds of thousands of stars twinkled and glittered in the moonlight.

"Come back to me Legolas," she whispered. "Please."

_"If only you knew,_

_The pain you're putting me through. _

_I need you by my side, _

_Day and night. _

_You've stayed away so long, _

_So for you I sing this song. _

_Come back to me now, _

_I'm surviving, though I don't know how. _

_Come home to us, _

_Come home you must. _

_Legolas, please return, _

_This ache inside of me burns. _

_My heart aches when you're away, _

_Every night and every day. _

_Don't you understand my brother? _

_I love you." _

Her voice faded with the wind. Her golden hair blew in front of her face, the folds of her dress blowing freely also. She gripped the railings tighter, hoping, praying that her brother would come home soon.

"My brother…"

Legolas heard a faint voice on the wind. He listened more intently, his ears picking up every little sound.

"I love you…"

"Celeblaith?" He turned to face the direction in which the palace was, just a few short miles away.

"Legolas?" Thilio looked over at him. "You ok?"

"Fine," Legolas assured his friend quickly. "Just…thought I heard…something."

Thilio nodded, but looked more than a little puzzled at the way Legolas was behaving.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully.

"I just have this great feeling to just shout out when we arrive 'Hi everybody, we're back!'"

"Please don't," Legolas pleaded with Flugo. "It would make such a bad impression. A lasting one I am sure, but a bad one."

"It would be funny though."

"That's not the point," Heledir told him, mounting his horse. "It may be funny at the time, but I don't think King Thranduil would look at it that way. Disturbing the peace and tranquillity of Mirkwood? Flugo, you surprise me!"

"Ah, shut up," Flugo replied, mounting his horse. "You lot just don't know have to have fun."

"Actually we do," Asar scolded. "But we know where the boundaries lie."

"Alright, alright, enough reprimanding already," Flugo muttered, urging his horse forward into a trot.

The others grinned and followed.

It was just after dawn, and the six friends were nearly home. Just a few more miles, and they would be able to rest in their homes, and not have to camp under a tree or in a cave. They could have blankets and pillows. Warm food and wine. That was what they had missed most - the wine.

"Going home again, going home again…" Flugo started murmuring.

"Nearly there, nearly there…" Thilio joined in.

"Just a few more short miles, just a few more short miles…" Asar added.

"Coming home, coming home…" finished Dinnu.

Legolas and Heledir looked at each other, one eyebrow raised. "A few more miles mummy and I'll be home," Heledir concluded.

They all laughed, and started singing again.

_"In the hall of the Wood-Elf King, _

_There lived a tall, fair maiden. _

_So beautiful and fair was she, _

_Living in Thranduil's' haven. _

_Many males went up to her, _

_Asking for her hand. _

_But she dismissed them all away,_

_And so they left Thranduil's' land. _

_This maiden, she was fair but cold, _

_Taking no nice gentleman. _

_Time and time again, said she, _

_'I shall not be owned by a man.' _

_If only she had known, _

_Just how despised she was. _

_Fairest of all maidens, _

_Not really giving a toss. _

_All the women were jealous, _

_All the men were sad. _

_This maiden would have no one, _

_So she really was quite…mad!" _

The six friends burst into laughter. "That song makes no sense really," Asar said.

"But its funny," Thilio pointed out.

"Where does it come from?" Flugo asked.

"No idea," Thilio answered. "Heledir taught it to me."

"Thilio told me about it," Heledir said, looking at Thilio.

"Dinnu was the first one who sung it to me."

Dinnu pointed at Flugo, who in turn pointed at Asar.

"Don't look at me. Legolas was the one who taught it to me."

They all looked at Legolas. "Elrohir and Elladan made it up," he told them. "We were a bit…um…"

"Drunk?" Dinnu tried.

Legolas grinned and nodded. "Yes, drunk. Well…tipsy is more the word. We were in a cave…"

"A cave?" Heledir raised an eyebrow. He had got the habit off of Legolas, who had inherited it from Thranduil.

"Yes. Like I said, we were rather tipsy. We had got bored, so climbed up a mountain, on horseback of course, and I had stolen some wine from my fathers' bag earlier. We drunk it up there, made up a few songs, and carved our initials onto a rock."

"You must have been seriously pis…" Flugo started, but Legolas silenced him.

"Shh, listen."

They all stopped walking and listened carefully. Laughter could be heard in the distance.

"We can't have reached the palace already," Thilio whispered.

"Perhaps your father is holding a feast in the middle of the forest. He likes to do that I've noticed," Dinnu whispered to Legolas.

"He wouldn't do that without us would he?" Heledir asked.

"And not in the middle of the morning," Legolas concluded. He urged Galu a bit nearer. Peering through the trees, he made a face. He turned back to the other five. "Orcs," he told them gravely.

"Are they having a party or something, because they sound really drunk," Flugo asked.

"No, that is their normal laughter Flugo," Heledir told him.

"But it sounds like drunken Elven laughter!"

"Exactly."

"Eh?"

"Never mind." Heledir sighed and walked over to stand beside Legolas, leaving Flugo to his own confused thoughts. "What do we do now?"

"There are about thirty. We'll have to creep around them. We can't take them all on by ourselves."

"How did they get this far into your father's realm?" Thilio asked.

"Goodness knows. But I'm guessing there are a few dead or injured guards around somewhere." Legolas frowned thoughtfully. "We'll have to split up. Three of us go one way; the other three go in the opposite direction. Skirt around the edge of their camp, and don't even think about firing any arrows at them. We don't want to attract any attention. Once we are past their camp, we'll meet up by the River. Then, it's only a short way to the Main Arch. If we don't meet by the River, head straight home. Then wait in the courtyard until the other three return. Understood?"

They all nodded. Legolas was right. There was no way six Elves could take on thirty or more Orcs. They may all have been trained fighters, but thirty plus Orcs was not easy to handle.

"I hate fighting first thing in the morning anyway," Flugo whispered to Asar. "Especially on an empty stomach. Not good for you."

"Ok. Flugo and Thilio, you come with me. Dinnu, you take Asar and Heledir. Meet you by the River or back in the courtyard."

The six friends held hands briefly, and then split into two groups, creeping as quietly as they could along the path. Legolas took his group round the left-hand side of the clearing, Dinnu round the right. Soon, they had lost complete sight of each other.

As they snuck silently round, they peered through the thick undergrowth to try and see what they could of the Orc party. They had lit a few bonfires, even though it was morning, and were sat down mostly, eating and drinking. The Elves did not try and work out what they were eating exactly, but it looked disgusting.

Legolas was at the front, with Flugo in the middle and Thilio behind him. Dinnu led the other two, with Asar between him and Heledir who was bringing up the rear. They had to go in single file, as the path was rather narrow. They had to keep brushing branches out of their way, making rather a lot of rustling, but the Orcs were so caught up in their 'party', that they did not seem to hear.

"Uh oh," Asar whispered.

"What?" Dinnu asked.

"My nose is tickling."

"Don't you dare sneeze now!"

"I'm trying!" He pinched his nostrils together, but it didn't seem to help. The sneeze was building up, and they were only halfway around.

"Let it out slowly and quietly," Heledir told him.

Asar turned and made a face at him. He was starting to go red, as he had to hold his breath.

"Dinnu, he's not going to make it!" Heledir warned the Elf.

"Damn! All right, when he sneezes, just stop dead. But please Asar, if you can hold on…"

"ACHOO!"

The three Elves stopped in their tracks, waiting and listening.

"Asar…" Legolas mumbled under his breath. He stopped his group too.

Everyone was silent, and the Orcs were looking around, trying to find out where the noise had come from. The Elves waited with baited breath, praying to the Valar that they were not discovered. They really couldn't be bothered to fight again, so soon after the Wargs.

"It came from over there!" one Orc yelled, pointing straight at where Dinnu and company were.

"Crap," Dinnu cursed. "Let's go!" The three Elves set off at a gallop along the path. The Orcs charged at their hiding place.

Legolas, seeing his friends were in danger, started galloping as well, the other two following. The Orcs turned around and listened. "No, that way!" another roared. The Orcs charged at Legolas' path.

The three Elves turned a corner just as the Orcs made it through the undergrowth onto the path. "There!" the same Orc yelled, seeing the back of Thilios' horse. Arrows were fired, but too late.

The Elves galloped on, round twists and turns in the path. At times, the branches would catch in their clothes, or scratch their skin, but they had to keep going.

Over fallen logs, ducking under low-hanging branches, they galloped on. At times the path would widen, then grow narrow again. Dodging around boulders and holes in the rough ground.

Dinnus' group was the first to reach the River. The path had eventually widened out, forking to join up with the other. But there was still no sign of Legolas, Flugo, or Thilio. They waited by the water, watching, waiting, and listening.

Minutes seemed to pass like hours. Then suddenly, after what seemed like an age, Legolas burst out of the trees, closely followed by Flugo, Thilio, and a huge bunch of Orcs.

"Go!" he yelled, galloping along the riverbank.

The Orcs continued to fire arrow after arrow, but all failed to hit the Elves. They ran after them, but were no match for the speed of the Elven horses.

More joined in the chase, and even though they were getting closer and closer to the Arch, they refused to give up the hunt. They wanted these Elves, for they recognised Legolas. Being the Crown Prince, he would make a fine prize for their master, as would any royal member.

They finally reached the Main Bridge and cantered across as fast as possible. There was now a clear path marked out, and they followed this in more or less single file, ducking when arrows skimmed the tops of their heads.

"Race you Legolas!" Flugo called.

"I'll beat you easily!" Legolas yelled back. They picked up their pace, turning this mad dash into a race.

The other four joined in, laughing as they put more and more distance between them and the Orcs.

"Sigil should have his patrol around here somewhere," Legolas called back to his friends. "Call for him. After three. One, two, three…"

"SIGIL!" The shout echoed over the tops of the tree.

Their answer was a flood of arrows streaming out of the trees around them, straight into the pack of Orcs. The Prince led his friends on; knowing the Arch was near…

"Oh we are so good!" Flugo praised them loudly as they galloped under the Arch, making the grandest entrance into Mirkwood's main courtyard that was ever seen.

* * *

**Heehee, big entrances are fun! As you may have guessed, Asar and Flugo are the two…idiots, shall we say, in the little group of friends. They are definitely two of my fave characters!**

**Yes, I did make up those rhymes, that's why they're not very good. Especially the one Leggy and his mates sung about the Elf-maiden. That was actually pretty bad. I cringe every time I read it.**

**I'm looking forward to your reviews people, so please give me some! Pretty please?**

_**Lainfaer**_


	4. Realisations and Riding

**Now we are back in Rivendell! Sorry to keep jumping from one side of the Mountains to the other…**

**Thank you very much for my reviews. They were all very amiable. **

**_Lainfaer_**

* * *

**Kitsune – You liked the song'? Ok then! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – I love Flugo, he rules! Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Grand entrances are FANTASTICO! My own word. I added the end 'o', see? I'M HYPER! **

**Comic relief is a superb way to describe Flugo and Asar. They're the Elven versions of Merry and Pippin. Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 4: Realisations and Riding. _**

_(Rivendell.) _

Thrálindë walked quietly through the gardens, listening to the River and watching other people walking around, in groups or alone. She could see couples going round hand in hand, stopping briefly for a feathery kiss every now and then. She would look away, as she could so easily imagine that couple to be her and Elrohir.

She had been in Rivendell for a week now, and had purposefully stayed alone. Her parents were in Lothlórien, and she had only allowed close friends to see her. And she would only see them.

Her plans were now in tatters. How could she make Elrohir notice her? She could just grab him and kiss him into oblivion, but she knew it would never work. And Elladan would have her banished.

She had never really liked the older twin. Mainly because he had never liked her. She could always sense when someone didn't like her, and the signals were coming out loud and clear where Elladan was concerned. He had always made it crystal clear that he disapproved of her and Elrohir being together.

It was Elladan that had been the main source of their arguments. She would tell Elrohir what she thought of his brother, and Elrohir would argue with her, saying that all she was telling him was a load of rubbish.

_"Dan is happy for us! He would never, ever, try to split us up." _

_"But you haven't heard what he's been saying! He really doesn't like me Elrohir. He hates me in fact." _

_"Oh don't be so stupid Thrálindë. He doesn't hate you." _

_"Yes he does." _

_"How do you know he hates you? Has he told you to your face?"_

_ "No, but I can just tell." _

_"I'm not listening to this anymore. Dan does not hate you, he's happy for us, end of story." The door slammed shut behind him. _

Thrálindë scowled and kicked a nearby stone down into the raging river. That particular argument had lasted for ages. Afterwards, it was downhill from there.

"Thrálindë!"

Thrálindë turned round to see Torfithien running towards her. She smiled. "Torfithien! It's great to see you."

They embraced each other. "It's been too long," Torfithien said, linking her arm through Thralind's.

"Yes, far too long," she agreed.

"So, what finally made you come back?" her friend asked as they walked along, arm in arm beside the river

"I missed you lot."

"Whatever. With all those silver-haired male Elves in Lothlórien. I seriously doubt it!" The two friends laughed. "So, were they as nice as we predicted?"   
"Ooh, definitely. Especially the border patrols. They are _very _toned!"

"Thrálindë!"

"What? I went swimming with a few."

"_Just _swimming?"

"Yes, _just _swimming. Nothing more, I promise."

"I don't suppose you mentioned me at all?"

"Of course I did. A couple are rather interested."

"Ooh! When are we leaving then?" They laughed again.

"Actually, Tor, one of the main reasons I'm back, is because of…"

"Elrohir?"

"How did you know?"

"I am superb at guessing things. Plus Elladan's' been looking _really _moody recently. Then I found out you were back, put two and two together and made…"

"Five?"

"Hah, hah, very funny. So, why do you want to see Elrohir?"

"I just want to talk to him."

"Sure you do."

"I do! It's all perfectly innocent."

"You do know he's with someone else?"

"This Dolenmíl girl? Yeah, I've heard _all _about her. From Mirkwood isn't she?"

"Yes. Very close friends with Prince Legolas I believe."

"How close?"

"Just good friends. Not 'together', don't worry. She isn't cheating on Elrohir."

"She'd better not be. I want to talk to her as well."

"You'll have to be quick. I've heard a rumour she's going home for a bit. To see her friends in Mirkwood."

"Really?" Thrálindë grinned to herself. "That could be just about perfect actually. With her out of the way, I can talk to Elrohir easily."

"Just two problems?"

"What?"

"One: Elladan."

"He's easy to sort out. And the other problem?"

"Elrohir's probably going with her."

"Damn!" Thrálindë frowned. "When are they leaving?"

"Don't know. And it's only a rumour. She might not be going back at all."

"True. Oh well, I expect we'll find out sooner or later. But I really do need to talk to Elrohir."

"Don't bother asking me for help. After you left, we hardly spoke. It took years for us even to acknowledge each other in the hallways. At least we are on relatively good speaking terms now. As long as I don't mention you, we get along ok. I don't want to ruin that. And Dolenmíl _is _nice, once you get to know her."

"Sure she is. Everyone says that about the new girl." She frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "Are there any dances or feasts organised for any time soon?"

"Probably. They always dine together, and music is always being played in the Hall of Fire, you know that. Just corner him in there."

"Alright. As long as you stand nearby to rescue me if things get messy."

"As I always do."

"Thanks." They stopped and sat down under a willow tree. "Elladan has already spoken to me. Threatened me with banishment if I mess things up between Dolenmíl and Elrohir."

"And you know he'd go through with it. He's very protective of his younger brother. It's never a good idea to make enemies with your lover's brother. Especially if they're twins. The arguments can get very…er…"

"Colourful?"

"Yes, colourful. And Elladan is the older twin, so is naturally more protective of Elrohir. You're such a dipstick sometimes Thral."

"I know. Can't be helped. Must run in the family."

"I take it you're talking of your sister."

"Well obviously!" They laughed again.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Torfithien pulled her friend to her feet. "Let's go and nab some food from the cooks." They walked back to the House together.

"Are the rumours true?"   
"What rumours?"

"About you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Is it true that you're leaving?"

"No! Wherever did you hear that?"

"It's all over Rivendell."

"Oh melamin." Dolenmíl linked her arm through Elrohir's'. "I am not going anywhere. What's the point?"   
"There's a rumour going round that you're returning to Mirkwood to see all your old friends."   
"No, not yet. I'm enjoying life here too much." She reached up and kissed Elrohir's' cheek. "And anyway, if I was thinking of returning any time soon, you know I would talk to you about it first."

"I know." He kissed her back. "It's just…"

"Rumours are stupid. Ignore them. They mean nothing, and are nothing. I never take any notice of them." She pulled away out of Elrohir's' grasp. "Now, if you don't mind my Lord, I have work to do."

Elrohir grinned at her retreating back. She sat down at her desk and carried on writing her letter home to her friend. "I'll see you later then," he told her.

"Ok." She faced him and smiled. "Dinner at six?"

"As usual. Adar said he wants to talk to us about something. Goodness knows what; you know what he's like."

"Hmm. See you at six then."

"Ok." He left their room and made his way down to find his brother.

Elladan was out in the riding pasture, galloping round on his stallion Linta. Elrohir leant on the fence and watched. Various jumps were set up, made of logs and barrels, and Elladan was jumping over every single one, every single time. Elrohir could immediately sense his brother's bad mood.

He sighed. For the past week, Elladan had been unbearable to live with. He was in an incredibly foul mood over something, but he would tell no one what.

Elladan spotted his brother and trotted over. His face was slightly flushed from the riding. "Care to join me?" he asked.

"No. Just watching thanks."

"Where's Dolenmíl?"   
"Writing to Maenas."

"So, you're just going to stand here and watch me ride around?"

"Yep."

Elladan shook his head. "You need to get out more dear brother," he told him, dismounting.   
"Aren't you going to ride anymore?"

"In a minute. I'll let him have a drink first." He let Linta wander over to the drinking trough. He leant on the other side of the fence. "So, where have you been all day?"

"Library."

"The library?"

"Yes. I was looking for something."

"And did you find it?"   
"Are you kidding? It is impossible to find anything you want in that library. It's so massive; it'll take you a whole week just to search one shelf!"

Elladan laughed. "True, true."

Elrohir smiled. It was good to hear his twin laughing again.

"Come on, come for a ride," Elladan pleaded. "I need someone to talk to."

"Oh, alright. I'll go fetch Horta."

"Brother horses for brother Elves."

"Of course."

Horta and Linta were brothers, Linta two years older. Linta meant swift, and Horta meant speed. They made a perfect match. Already, a foal had been bred from each of them.

Elrohir arrived a short while later, and together, they raced each other around the pasture. They had competitions to see who could jump over the most barrels and logs in the shortest time, raced to see who could gallop around the pasture the most times in a minute, and dared each other to jump over the pasture fence without getting caught by someone such as Erestor or Glorfindel.

Instead, Celebrían caught them. "Elladan, Elrohir!" she called sharply when they jumped over the fence.

They stopped immediately and trotted over to her. "Good afternoon Amil," Elrohir said graciously. "How are you on this fine day?" (Mother)

"I am fine thank you. You know what your father says about jumping over the paddock fence."

{Straight to the point anyway,} Elrohir told his brother through their connection.

Elladan smiled but said nothing.

"Anyway, that's not the reason I came out here. Arwen and I are journeying to Lothlórien shortly. We just wondered if you would like to join us."

"And leave Adar all by himself?" Elladan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we couldn't do that," Elrohir concluded, stroking Horta's neck.

"Thank you anyway Amil," Elladan told her, smiling, "We'll stay here."

"Very well. Make sure you behave yourselves though. If I get any reports of misbehaviour..."

"We know, we know. Grounded," Elrohir smiled, finishing her sentence. "Don't worry, we'll be very good boys for Adar."

"You had better be," Celebrían told them sternly, but she was smiling.

"When are you leaving?" Elladan asked.

"In a week or so."

"I have an idea. We'll accompany you to the entrance to the Pass," Elrohir suggested. "Just to be on the safe side."

"If you insist," she agreed. "But I don't think we'll be in any danger."

"There have been quite a few sightings of Orcs in the Pass recently Amil. We just don't want you getting hurt."

"We'll be fine," she assured them. "Now, you carry on with your riding, and I'll see you at dinner. And no more jumping over the fence!" she called over her shoulder.

"No Amil," they called back in unison. They went back into the paddock, and continued riding around until dinnertime.

* * *

**The next chapter is also based in Rivendell. Anyone worked out roundabout what time this is set? There will be more clues soon, and then it will be REALLY obvious. **

**I am currently working on a story called Time and Again. Its for my friend Emillie, and it's about her going to Middle Earth. My mate Lothliana says I should put it on here, but I don't know. So I'm asking you guys, cos you're the ones that read it. I already have one 'girl falls into ME' story – Love Conquers All, but would another one be going too far? Please tell me in a review, or e-mail me. Thankies! **

_**Lainfaer **_

**Oh, and…I am putting up a new story next Monday when I update Demons of the Heart! It's called Runaways, and below is a short excerpt from the first chapter. **

**_Chapter 1: Why me? _**

**I hate my life. **

**It's quite simple. **

**Why can't anyone understand that? **

**For 160 years, I've had to live this life. **

**The life I hate. **

**I'm still treated like a seven-year old. **

**Why me? **

**Why did I have to be born into this family? **

**Why can't I just be a normal boy living with a normal family? **

**What have I ever done to deserve this? **

**I don't feel right here. **

**I feel like an intruder in the 'perfect' family. **

**Perhaps I am. **

**_I _****know I'm not meant to be here…**

**…but no one else seems to. **

**People just laugh when I tell them. **

**They don't believe me. **

**It isn't fair. **

**I hate my life. **

**Sound good? Well, only a week to wait! And it'll be up. See ya's all next Monday! **

_**Lainfaer **_


	5. Ideas and Plans

**Wow, I've been on ff.net for almost a whole year now! 26th July is my anniversary, and it just happens to be a Monday! So I MIGHT put up more than 1 chapter on my stories. We'll see…**

**And I have to say…I am quite proud of MOST of my stories. The first few were a bit…hmm, well…**

**Ok, thanks for all your reviews, and replies are below. **

_**Lainfaer. **_

* * *

****

****

**A Critic – I hope you got my e-mail. Cos I meant what I said. Flugo is Elvish, for Swallow, the bird. So next time you decide to 'criticise' the name sin my stories, check them out first, ok? **

**Rayame325 – Brother horses for brothers! Makes perfect sense to me! Glad you liked the sound of the new story, Runaways. Please go read! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Yup, Celebrían does eventually go to the Grey Havens. Read on to see if this is what happens in my story. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 5: Ideas and Plans. _**

"I've got a great idea! Write to Legolas, and arrange to meet him in the Pass. We haven't seen him for years."

"If he's home yet. He's been travelling, remember."

"He must be home by now. He wouldn't leave Celeblaith too long."

"True." Elladan stared thoughtfully out of the window. "Go on then, write a letter."

Elladan grinned and took a piece of parchment out of his brother's bureau. Dipping a quill in a pot of ink, he wrote:

_Dear Legolas,_

_ Amil and Arwen are travelling to Lothlórien for a while to visit Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. We are going to join them to the entrance of the Pass. _

_Why don't we meet up there? It's about time you visited us again, and bring Celeblaith with you. Dolenmíl is dying to see you all. She won't stop moaning in fact! _

_So, how about it? Reply quickly because they are leaving in just over a week's time. Thanks. _

_Elrohir. _

"How's that?" he asked, passing it to Elladan.

"Fine. I'll call Vaiva." He leant out the window, and whistled sharply two times.

Moments later, Vaiva arrived, landing neatly on Elladan's' outstretched arm. Vaiva was a kestrel, trained by the twins to send and receive messages for them. Elladan tied the letter carefully to his leg. "Anta-hé Legolas-nna. Víle-tece ilya orme." (Give this to Legolas. Fly with all haste.)

The bird nipped the end of Elladan's' finger gently in understanding, and took off again, flying as quickly as possible towards Mirkwood.

"He'll get it in about two days I'd say," Elladan told his brother, sitting on the windowsill.

"Probably. Depends on the weather."

"Vaiva's the best bird we've got. He can fly through anything."

"I hope you're right," Elrohir said.

Elladan was right. It took Vaiva just two days to reach his destination. However, when he arrived, Legolas was not yet back. So he waited patiently on the end of Legolas' bed, perched on the post.

He would wait until Legolas got home.

"Do you think Legolas will definitely be allowed to stay then?"   
"I hope so. And Celeblaith too."

"I would love to see her again. We get on so well." Dolenmíl sipped her wine. "How long will they stay for, if they do indeed decide to visit?"

"No idea. However long he wants to stay," Elrohir replied.

It was late evening, and the twins, along with their parents, Arwen, and Dolenmíl, were dining together in the banqueting hall. They were talking of Celebríans' and Arwen's' upcoming trip to Lothlórien, and also of Legolas' possible visit.

"It would be nice to see Legolas again," Arwen said. "It has been 500 years after all."

"The time has just flown by," Celebrían agreed.

"How was he, after the business with the Dagnir-o Lóre?" Elrond asked his sons.

"According to his letters he was fine. Bit tired when he got home, but that was understandable," Elladan answered.

"He must have been exhausted. Not just tired, actually exhausted," Elrohir said. "Didn't you notice in his first few letters Dan? The language seemed rather…drained. As if he was tired when writing it."

"I know what you mean," Elladan agreed. "Normally, his letters seem…alive, bubbly, full of things that had been happening. But for a while, just after he got back to Mirkwood, they contained no events that had happened in Mirkwood, they were dull and dreary really."

"His mind may have just been elsewhere," Celebrían told them. "I expect when he got back home, he had a lot to attend to. They had to elect a new Captain after all." She looked at Dolenmíl. "Do you know who they chose in the end Dolenmíl?"

"I was offered the place, but turned it down. It was probably someone like Sigil, or maybe even Rédethuil, if he was lucky."

"Most likely Sigil. From what I've heard, he's very good at guarding the borders," Elrohir opted. "Always alert, and knows what he's doing."

"Yes, he was good." Dolenmíl went quiet for a few moments.

"I still think you should have taken it," Elrohir told her, sipping some wine.

"No. I have enough to do here. And Captain…its a bit too much responsibility for me."

"Nonsense," Elrond disagreed. "You would have been perfectly capable of keeping all those Elves in order. I've seen you when you have been in charge. You do it very well."

A faint blush rose to Dolenmíls' cheeks. "Thank you my Lord. But I am sure Sigil, or whoever was selected, is doing a perfectly ok job without me."

"Whatever you say," Elrond said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Now, if you don't mind, I am retiring for the night. If anybody needs me, I shall be in my study." He smiled and left the table.

"What's wrong with Adar?" Arwen asked in a hushed voice. "He's normally one of the last to leave."

"Nothing's wrong with him dear. He just has a lot of work on at the moment," Celebrían replied, reassuring her daughter.

"Not too much I hope," Elladan asked, concern furrowing his brow.

"Nothing he can't handle. Don't worry about him. Being Lord of a realm demands such attention as this to work. It's mostly paperwork, letters to reply to, and forms to fill out."

"All that tedious, boring work," Elrohir said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Glad I'm not the one in charge."

"So are we. Everyone knows what will happen if we put you in charge of Rivendell for just a week. A day even," Arwen teased her brother.

Elrohir scowled at her. "I am sure I could manage a week. Any more than that…its bye, bye organised, clean Rivendell, hello messy, uncontrollable Rivendell."

They all laughed. "I am sure with Dan's help you would do just fine," his mother reassured him. "Mind you, if we had both of you in charge, the chaos and mayhem may erupt twice as fast as with just one of you."

The twins nodded. "Probably," they replied in unison.

"Legolas however…" Arwen started, "would be great at ruling a realm. He could keep control of everything, and keep up-to-date with all the paperwork."

"Well, he _is _older than us," Elladan argued.

"Not by much though. What, 50 years at the most?"

"It's still 50 years more experience than we've had."

"But there are two of you, and only one of him."

"What difference would that make?"

"Well, if you both had wives, there would be four of you to keep Rivendell in check. However, if Legolas was married, there would only be two to keep Mirkwood under control. The two of you could help each other out, as could your wives, whereas Legolas would be on his own."

"Right," Elladan replied, slowly, trying to figure that out.

"He has Celeblaith," Elrohir pointed out.

"And you have Arwen," Celebrían counted. "Your sister's right you know. Legolas would be miles better than you two at ruling."

The twins' mouths gaped open. "This is insulting!" Elladan said. "Come Elrohir, we do not have to stand for this…offensiveness. Let us away and plan how _we _would rule Rivendell in _our _way!" They stood up, bowed roughly, then stormed out, heads held high in mock defence.

The three ladies left at the table laughed. "Boys…" Celebrían muttered.

"Twins…" agreed Arwen.

"The male population…" Dolenmíl finished. They all laughed again.

"How do you feel about Legolas visiting, Dolenmíl?" Celebrían asked softly.

Dolenmíl shrugged. "I'm alright with it. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"You think I wouldn't like it?"

"Well, after what happened on your way from Mirkwood…" Arwen left the sentence hanging.

"Oh that!" Dolenmíl laughed. "The kiss you mean? That was forgotten about ages ago. We both agreed it was just a friendship kiss that went a tiny bit too far. It was all sorted within the week. I have no problem with him visiting. I am looking forward to seeing him and Celeblaith again; I meant that. I haven't seen them both for so long."

"As long as you're sure," Celebrían continued. "I don't want any arguments or upsets, especially if Arwen and I are not going to be here to cool things down."

"Nothing is going to happen, I promise you! Please, stop fretting over it. Legolas and I are just good friends, that is all."

"Nothing more?" Arwen asked.

"No. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, can we please get off the subject of me and Legolas having some sort of sordid affair?"

Celebrían and Arwen laughed. "I have to admit, it would be quite amusing," Arwen said, smiling. "Imagine what Elrohir would do to you, let alone Legolas!"

"Ooh, I'm getting painful images now," Dolenmíl winced.

"Remember, Elrohir is very good with his knives," Celebrían reminded them. "Just be careful."

They talked for a short while longer, then each went to their own room. Elrohir was waiting for Dolenmíl when she arrived. She smiled at him as she entered, and walked over to him to be enveloped in a huge embrace. "What do you women find to talk about for so long?" he asked between kisses.

"Trust me, us ladies could talk for hours on end about nothing in particular," she answered. She grinned up at him. "It was a good job you left. You and Dan would have found it incredibly boring."

"Oh, I see. Female conversations?"   
"Definitely. You really_ do not _want to know what we talk about when we get together."

"No, I doubt I do." They kissed again, then settled down for the night.

"Tomorrow then?"

"If you wish Thral. Though I really do not see the point in you trying to get him back. He is completely infatuated with Dolenmíl. Sorry to sound so harsh, but he would never give her up for you."   
"I know. But I just want to have a bit of fun." Thrálindë grinned in the flickering candlelight. She and Torfithien were in Thralind's' room, discussing their plans for the next day.

"So, you'll dine in the main hall with us, then corner him afterwards during the dancing?" Torfithien asked.

"Yes. I won't do anything to him; I just want to talk. Find out what he thinks of me."

"You'll be lucky to get past Elladan."

"They are not glued at the hip. I'll get to him, don't you worry."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. Are you going to help me with this or not? You're sounding as if you don't agree with what I'm planning on doing."

"Well I don't, not really. Thral, there really is no point. What's it going to achieve? It'll probably drive you and Elrohir further apart if anything. And if you say the wrong thing, or do something wrong, Elladan will have you banished. You don't seriously want that do you?"

"Of course not. But I _have _to talk to him."

"Then just find him during the day or something. Not at the dance where everyone will see."

"They won't see because I won't make it obvious. I'll just have a casual conversation with him, as if we were just old friends meeting up and having a chat. And he will listen to what I have to say. And if he asks why I am back, I'll tell him the truth. One: To see my friends and family again, Two: to talk to him. It'll be a piece of cake."

"You're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. No, go and get some sleep. I want you to extra vigilant tomorrow, in case I need you."

"What for?"

"In case Elladan tries anything."   
"Thral, he won't _hit _you. He's not that stupid. The most he can do is drag you out by your ear."

"And I'll need your help if does do that. I have sensitive ears! Right, good night."

"Good night." Torfithien stood and walked to the door. She paused as she opened it. "Please Thral, just be careful with what you say and do. I don't want you banished."

"I will not be banished," Thrálindë reassured her.

"Everything will go smoothly, I promise."

* * *

**Plans, plans, plans. Any problems with the chapter, any questions about it? Tell me in a review!**

_**Lainfaer**_


	6. Home at Last

**Ok, action will be starting SOON, I PROMISE! Cos so far, this story has been a bit…...boring!**

**I had Sports Day last Tuesday, and came 3rd in Shot Put! Yet my class still came last… Oh well, at least I did well! And we had sports ALL DAY today! Double PE first two lessons, then Inter-form Tennis, and THEN Inter-form Rounders! Phew… My legs are now like lead. **

**Thanks for reviews, and replies are below.**

_**Lainfaer** _

__

* * *

**__**

**__**

**Rayame325 – Yeah, she seems to be getting better. We'll see what she gets up to. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Attached at the arm? Yeah, s'pose so! You hate Thrálindë? Aww, she isn't THAT bad! She just wants Elrohir back. And she'll kinda do anything to get him…**

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**

* * *

**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 6: Home at Last._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"I think we've managed to make an impression anyway."

"Yup, I'd have to agree with you there."

The six Elves looked around the courtyard, which had gone completely silent at their entrance. Everyone was looking at them.

"Say something Legolas," Dinnu whispered to the Prince.

"Why me?"

"You're their bloody Prince!"

"Oh, ok." He cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, there is no need to stare. It is only my friends and I, back off of a…trip."

Everyone suddenly seemed to notice that everyone else was silently staring, and got back to work. Legolas grinned. "Perfect, if I may say so myself." They dismounted and led their horses over to the stables.

"Do we have to go straight to your father?" Thilio asked Legolas as they entered the palace.

"'Fraid so. You know what he's like. I'm just a little bit worried though."

"Why?"

"That at any moment, I am going to have a Celeblaith charge at me, and start scolding me for being away so long." They laughed. "Trust me; it will not be a pretty sight."

They reached Thranduil's' study without any interruptions, and Legolas knocked lightly upon the door.

"Enter."   
"Wait here," he mouthed to the others. He stepped inside.

Thranduil looked up as the study door opened. He smiled at his son. "I should've guessed that only you and your friends could silence the entire courtyard."

Legolas grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that Adar…"

"You're injured!"

"Eh?"

Thranduil stood and walked to his sons' side. "Here, and here." He pointed at the scratches and bruises on Legolas' face and arms. "And what on Earth has happened to your clothes?"

"Had a little Orc trouble on our way back. Don't worry, Sigil rescued us."

Thranduil sighed. "Where are the others?"

"Outside the door."   
"Are they in the same condition as you?"

"More or less."

"Tell me about it later. For now," he sat back down. "You have one impatient little sister to deal with."

Legolas groaned. "Can't I get washed and changed first?"   
"I wouldn't. She might take a little pity on you if she sees the state you're in. If you go in there all clean and smart, she'll let out all her anger on you."

"Why, what's happened?"

"I'll let her explain. Off you go. I'll see you later at dinner."

"Yes Adar." He bowed and left.

"Right, rip my clothes," he told his friends before they had a chance to speak.

They each gave him confused looks.

"Rip my clothes. Tear them, make them dirty…just make me look worse than I already am."

"Why?" Heledir asked.

"Celeblaith might take a bit of pity on me, and I may get away with fewer injuries."

"Oh, ok." They then proceeded to tear the sleeves off of his over-tunic, put a giant rip right down the front of his under-tunic, put a few more holes in his leggings, and messed up his hair.

"That should just about do it," Legolas said, catching sight of himself in a nearby mirror. "Bit more mud maybe…" He dipped his fingers in a pot plant, and rubbed it over his face and arms. "How do I look?"

"Terrible," they chorused.

"Good." He grinned and set off for Celeblaith's room, taking some flowers out of a vase on the way. "To keep her sweet," he called back over his shoulder when he heard them laughing.

As he came to her door, he stopped and took a deep breath. Then, he knocked gently. He and Celeblaith had a secret code. If he ever needed to speak to her, he would knock on the door three times in a certain pattern, and the same for her on his door. However, this time, he just knocked twice, normally.

"Who is it?" came her voice through the wood.

"I have a message for her Majesty," he said in a high voice. His friends a bit further down the corridor sniggered. He grinned at them.

"What message, and from whom?"

"About Prince Legolas, from Prince Legolas…"

The door was flung open. He grinned at his younger sister. "Prince Legolas would like to apologise deeply and profusely for being away so long, but it could not be helped. He knows how angry Lady Celeblaith must be, and so offers these as a kind of peace treaty." He held out the flowers, still dripping with water from the vase. "Yes, they are from the blue and white vase from down the corridor, but they still hold the same purpose. A big, huge, gigantic sign of apology." He smiled and handed her the flowers.

She glared at him before slamming the door in his face.

He looked back up the hallway. "No injuries anyway," he told them. "The silent treatment instead." He left the flowers outside her door and walked back to them.

Celeblaith peeped out at her brothers' retreating back, then down at the flowers. She picked them up, placed them on the chest of drawers near her door, and then ran down the corridor.

"Er, Legs…" Dinnu said warningly.

Legolas turned round to be lunged upon by his sister. He grinned and held her tightly.

"Oh Legolas, thank God you're back," she sniffed into his tattered tunic.

"Hey Cel, its no big deal. There's no need for tears you know." He motioned to the other five to walk away. They nodded knowingly, and made their way to their own rooms.

He pulled away and crouched down with her so that they were eye-level with each other. Using the back of his hand, he brushed away the steadily falling tears. "Celeblaith, what's wrong? Look, I've got mud on your face now. Let's go and wash it off." He helped her to her feet, and led her back to her room.

He sat her down on the edge of her bed, filled a small bowl with water, and wiped the mud and tears away with a cloth. "What on Middle-Earth is the matter? I know I've been away a long time, but there is no need for you to cry. What's happened?"

"I've just really needed you Legs," she sniffed. "I've missed you so much."

Legolas placed the bowl down and took his sister into a giant bear hug. "Well I'm home now," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "And I'm not going anywhere without you for a long time."

As she continued to cry on his shoulder, he stroked her back reassuringly. "Look, you're scaring me now. Please stop crying. You'll make me cry, and that will not be good."

She laughed softly through her tears and pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry Legs, but it's been so hard without you."

"What has?"

"Everything. Before, whenever anything went wrong, you were there to help me. But this time, you weren't, and I felt really lonely. Adar and Naneth didn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"I…" She faltered. How could she tell him she had fallen in love? It wasn't proper love, just a passing thing, but it had still hurt, deeply.

"Cel?" He brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Tell me."

"I…I…fell in…love," she whispered, shutting her eyes to block the tears threatening to spill again.

"And…" Legolas pressed.

"It all went horribly wrong, but I don't know how. As far as I know, it wasn't my fault, but I don't know because we never talked about it, but basically, a group of messengers arrived here from Rivendell, and among them was this one called Rilma. He was really nice, and we got on really well. Anyway, there was a dance, as there always is, and we danced together. Then we went for a walk together, and he kissed me. After that, there was no separating us. We did everything together. Went riding, went for walks, everything. But then, we started arguing, about stupid little things, and split. We were only together for a month, and I don't think it was even proper love, but I miss him so much Legs. I know it sounds stupid, but I do. When he left to return to Rivendell, I was all alone again. I needed you so badly. You would have known what to do, what I could do, but you weren't there. I've cried myself to sleep so many times over the past five months Legolas. It sounds pathetic, but it's true." She bowed her head and started crying again.

"Oh sweetheart." Legolas pulled her off the bed and into his lap. Leaning back against her bed, he held her as close as possible. "I know it hurts, especially the first time. And you're still so young. I really am sorry for staying away so long. The time just seemed to fly by. I should've known not to leave you for such a long time. I'm sorry." He kissed her head as he cradled her to him.

"It's ok," she whispered, the sobs decreasing a little. "I shouldn't be such a baby."

"Don't be silly, you are not being a baby. Like I said, you're still very young. Too young to fall in love." He sighed. "I was about your age when it first happened to me. I remember it hurting more than anything else ever had. Worse than the arrow Flugo managed to get wedged in between my shoulder blades, worse than Asar's horse kicking my backside..." These got small laughs from his sister.

"Yes, we have laughter once again. Where was I? Oh yes. Much worse than when Thilio pushed me out the elm tree in the Walled Garden. And we can completely forget about the time that Dinnu somehow hit me round the head with the end of his bow. The pain of losing someone so close to you is the worst pain you'll ever feel. And trust me; you're going to feel it a lot more in later life."

"Really?" She looked up him, her blue eyes shining with tears.

"I'm afraid so. But hopefully, next time, I'll be there to knock said boy's teeth out." Celeblaith laughed again. "What? No one ditches my sister and gets away with it." He started tickling her.

"Legolas no!" she squealed, wriggling out of his grasp. He grinned evilly, and chased her round the room.

"You're so evil!" she whined from the opposite side of the bed.

He smirked at her again. "Oh trust me; I can be much, much worse!" He jumped on the bed and grabbed her. She struggled to break free, but he had her tightly by now.

Holding her against him, he tickled her mercilessly for minutes on end. Her laughter was music to his ears, after all the crying she had just done.

When they were both worn out, they lay back on her bed; Celeblaith snuggled up as close as possible to Legolas. He snaked his arm round her shoulders and held her in place. "Hannon lle," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For coming home." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "I'll always come back to you Cel, you know that." He held out his little finger. She grinned, and linked her little finger through it.

"Legolas?"   
"Hmm."   
"Why are you in such a state?"

"Got chased half way round Mirkwood by a load of drunken Orcs." She gave him a very confused look.

"Don't even ask."

"So you're ok now?"

"Yes, thanks. I'm sorry about being so pathetic earlier, but…"

"Cel, we've been through this."

"I know, I know, but I was being rather babyish. I just missed you so much, you know?"

"Don't worry, I understand." Legolas held his sister closer to him. They were sat out on her balcony. He was clean and changed, and her tears had all dried up.

"Look what I received from Elladan and Elrohir." He passed her the letter.

She quickly read it, squealed, and flung her arms round Legolas' neck. "Oh, we _have _to go! Please Legolas? Can we go? Please, please, _please_?"

"Alright, alright, calm down. I'll have to think about it."

"Why?"

"Because I have only just got home. I _do _like Mirkwood really, you know. Let me have a quick rest at home!"

She scowled. "But it says here we have to reply as soon as possible. And meet them in the Pass! Come on, I want to see Dolenmíl!" She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Please?" she asked in a softer voice.

"Alright, probably. But that's all I'm saying. I'll have to ask Adar first."

"Yay!" She kissed him full on the lips this time, and then leant her head against his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Hang on. I thought you said this Rilma lived in Rivendell?"

"And…?"

"Well, you might see him."

"So? I'm over him, now I've got you back. You can save me if he tries to come anywhere near me."

"Oh, will I!"

"Yes, you will. You promised." She scowled up at him again.

"I know, I know, I'm just joking. Look, if you let go of me, I can go and ask Adar, can't I."

"Ok. Do a lot of persuading Legolas."

"I will." He stood up. "Stay here and I'll be back in just a moment." He went through the thin curtains pulled across her balcony doors, and headed for Thranduil's' study.

As if Adar will let her go…

Then again, he had let her accompany him and Dolenmíl when she was only 15, so there was a faint glimmer of hope. He reached the study, and knocked at the door.

"Enter."

He stepped in. Thranduil smiled at his son. "What can I do for you Legolas?"

"Adar, Celeblaith and I were just talking…"

"No, you are not going to Rivendell."

"Fine." Legolas walked back out.

"Wait Legolas."

The Prince grinned to himself. Seems his plan was working. He went back in. "Yes Adar?"

"It's not like you to give in so easily. Especially when you have the wrath of your sister threatening you."

"Well, if you're not going to let us go, there is no point arguing. I really cannot be bothered to waste my breath."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "Indeed? And why do you want to go anyway?"

Legolas went right in and shut the door. "I have just received a letter from Elladan and Elrohir, asking if I could go. And Dolenmíl wishes to see Celeblaith again. They are escorting Lady Celebrían and Lady Arwen into the Pass on their way to Lothlórien. They said we could meet halfway."

"Well, if you're not going all the way on your own…"

"Exactly, that's what I thought." He sat down opposite his father. "Please Adar, Celeblaith is desperate to go. She'll never forgive you if you let this chance go for her."

"True. I don't think I particularly want her wrath looming over my head either. I'll think about it."

"Well, please don't be thinking about it for too long. The twins say they need a reply as soon as possible. They are leaving in about a week's time."

"That might be too short notice then."

"No it's not. Not if we leave…well…tomorrow. Please Adar. I want to see them again too."

"But you've only just got home. Today, in fact."

"So?"

"So, you _do _have family here you know!"

Legolas laughed. "I understand that Adar, but you must also understand. I love travelling, and I think that has passed on to Celeblaith. We won't be away for long, a couple of months at the most I expect. Please say you'll let us Adar, please?"

Thranduil sighed. "Very well. I suppose I don't have much choice. I don't really fancy two grumpy children on my hands. Your mother would never forgive me."

"You'd be in everyone's bad books."

"Hmm, so it would seem. Go on then, go, and start packing. Send instructions down to the stable hands to prepare your horses, and get an escort. I will not allow you two to travel alone."

"Of course not. Thank you Adar!" He went round and placed a light kiss on his father's cheek. "Once we're back, I'll stay home for ages, I promise."

"Good, you'd better. Off you go."

Legolas smiled, and left.

"Start packing." He poked his head round her door and called to her on the balcony.

She turned and looked at him. "We're…we're going?"

"Yes. I've managed to persuade him. Just make sure you behave yourself from now onwards. We're leaving tomorrow morning. Take only what you need, nothing silly, and I'm going to find out what horses we're going to use." He left again.

Celeblaith ran back across the room, flung open her door, and jumped on her brother's back. "You are amazing," she whispered into his ear. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and slid down.

"It's no big deal. Just make sure you do everything Adar tells you between now and tomorrow morning. And I'm in charge."

"Of course of course, just like before. Oh, it's going to be so much fun! I can't wait!" There was a great big grin lighting up her fair face.

He smiled back. "Go and pack then." He ushered her back into her room, and made his way back down to the stables.

* * *

**Yay, good ol' Thrandy! He's such a cool dad. But was it _such _a good idea to let his two children go off to Rivendell? Remember what happened in the Pass last time…? **

**Heeheehee…**

**See y'all next week. And reviews would be _lovely. _**

**_Lainfaer_**


	7. Merry Meetings

**SUMMER HOLIDAYS RULE!!!!!!!!**

**Until you get bored………**

**I've got 7 ½ weeks off! Brill! Until the boredom sets in………**

**Guess I'll just have to keep writing top keep myself occupied! **

**MY HAMSTER DIED! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAD! I MISS HER LOOOOOAAADDSS! She was nearly 2 yrs old, so officially quite an old lady. :( **

**I have dedicated this chapter and my other one to her. (Ok, it might be sad, but I loved my Daisy, ok?!?!?!!) **

**Anyways……**

**_Lainfaer_**

* * *

****

****

**Rayame325 – Cel is the best younger sister ever! I like people chasing Leggy. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Yup, Celeblaith is the best! They love each other very much, yes they do! Awwwwww….I actually almost forgot to update today! Cos it's the hols, I completely forgot it was Monday! But I remembered at the last minute! Phew. Thanks for reviewing. **

**fallenangel – No probs, thanks for reviewing anyway! **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 7: Merry Meetings._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"He's coming!"

"He is?"

"Yes, listen. ' My sister and I will certainly come, as we have not seen you for such a long time, and are looking forward to it. We leave tomorrow morning, and will see you in the Pass. Legolas, '."

"Oh, good. When was 'tomorrow', then?"

"Must have been…day before yesterday. We had better set out." Elladan folded up the letter and they made their way, out of his room, down to Elrond's' study.

Knocking on the door, the brothers waited patiently. "Enter."

"Adar," Elladan said, poking his head round the door. "Legolas and Celeblaith are going to meet us in the Pass when we escort Amil and Arwen in there. We'll be back in a couple of weeks probably, ok?"

Elrond nodded. "That's fine. You're leaving at noon, aren't you?"

"Aye, so we had better be going. See you in the courtyard at noon."

"Certainly."

They left, and walked back down the hallway.

Elladan looked across at his younger brother. Elrohir was looking at his feet as he walked, not speaking. He frowned. Why was his brother in such a depressed mood?

"Elrohir? Is something the matter?"

Elrohir looked back up at him. "No, nothing."

"Don't lie, I can see there is. Tell me."

Elrohir sighed. "You knew, didn't you?" he said in a soft voice.

"Knew what?"

"About…her?"

Elladan felt his heart rate increase, but didn't show he knew exactly what Elrohir was talking about. "Elrohir, what on Earth are you talking about? Who's her?"

"Thrálindë."

"How long will they be staying?"

"I don't know. We've been through this already Arwen."

"I know, but I want to know!"

Elladan scowled at her. "Ask him when we meet them."

The group had been travelling for three days now, and was in the Pass. The party consisted of Celebrían, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Dolenmíl, and a select group of warriors to protect them if needs be.

"We should meet them soon. It won't take them long to get here," Elladan told his sister.

"Well, they do have much farther to go than us Dan. It'll probably take them a week to reach the Pass."

"So they should be here. In the next couple of days, we'll see them," he replied to his mother's statement.

He looked over at Elrohir. He was hardly talking, and not paying attention to their conversations. He sighed. Ever since he had told Elladan that he knew Thrálindë was back, he had been acting like this.

But he still had not told him when, or where, he had seen her. Elladan had been with him as much as possible, and he had certainly not seen her.

"El," he said called softly.

Elrohir looked at him. "What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"You know what. Come on." He led Linta to walk beside Horta. "When did she come to you?" he asked.

"At the dance, the other night."

"And you never told me?"

"I had to think about it."

"What?"

"What she said."

Elladan felt himself grow angry. "What did she say?"

"Not a lot. Just asked how I was, how I was doing. Asked me loads of questions, about home, the Dagnir-o Lóre, Dolenmíl…"

"What did she ask about her?"

"Just who she was, where she was from, which lady in the room she was. She did most of the talking; I just answered all her questions."

"You should have just ignored her, and come back to find me. She knows how I feel about her returning."

"You've spoken to her?"

"You bet I have. I'm not having her mess up your relationship with Dolenmíl. You two are made for each other. I told her, that if she did anything to cause trouble, she would never see Rivendell again. And she knows I meant it."

"Dan…"

"No, seriously El. I'm not going to let her do this. It isn't fair. On you, or Dolenmíl. You've been together for so long. Half a millennium El. That's a bloody long time!"

Elrohir laughed softly. "I suppose you're right." His eyes drifted over to where Dolenmíl was conversing happily with Arwen and Celebrían. They were laughing about something.

Elladan followed his twins gaze. He smiled. "Why don't you just ask her?"

"Ask her what?"

"To bond with you."

"Dan!"

"I mean it! I think you two should get married, and soon."

"But…"

"But nothing. When we get home, you are going to get the rings, and get it sorted, understand?"

He sighed in defeat. "Maybe you're right. Maybe its time I settled down with her. But what if she refuses?" His face took on a look of anxiousness.

"She won't," Elladan almost laughed. "I promise you she won't."

"You're sure?"

"Totally. She'll never refuse you. Who could? Only an idiot. For example, Thrálindë."

Elrohir pulled a face. "I won't let her come between me and Dolenmíl. I'll make sure of that."

"Good, that's what I like to hear, fighting talk! When we get back, we'll have back up. Legolas will be on our side, no doubt about it, and Celeblaith will always stand up for Dolenmíl. She won't be able to do a thing."

They grinned identical grins, and then walked back over to the main group.

"What were you two whispering about back there?" Dolenmíl asked Elrohir when he arrived back alongside her.

"Nothing much," he answered, smiling.

"You're hiding something from me!"

"No, I'm not."

"You are you fibber! El…" She pouted.

"Can't tell you, it's a secret."

"Elrohir Peredhil, this isn't fair!"

"You'll find out soon, promise."

She raised an annoyed eyebrow, but said no more.

Elrohir grinned to himself. His brother was right. It was about time he proposed.

The next day, the scouts returned with news. "We have seen Prince Legolas' party a few miles away. We should meet them within the next couple of hours."

"And then you can ask your question Arwen," Elladan whispered to her.

She scowled, but grinned. "I can't wait to see them again!"

"Trust me, neither can we," he replied, referring to him and Elrohir.

An hour passed, and soon they too, could see Legolas' group nearing them. The banners of Mirkwood were flying, the sunlight shining on the Elves' golden hair.

Elladan and Elrohir rode right to the front. "There he is," Elladan pointed out.

"That must be Celeblaith beside him," Elrohir added.

"Of course it is. He won't let her out his sight on a trip like this."

They kicked their horses into a gallop, riding forward to greet the Prince.

Legolas and Celeblaith saw them coming. "Come on," he murmured. He dug his heels into his horses' flanks and cantered off, Celeblaith close behind.

"Good morning Legolas. 'Tis a fine day," Elladan called as they drew nearer.

"Aye, I would have to agree with you on that," he called back.

They grinned, and slowed their horses down to a trot. They embraced each other, somewhat awkwardly, due to the fact they were still sat on their horses. "It is good to see you again," Elladan whispered.

"Same," Legolas replied. He held Elrohir in much the same way, and beckoned Celeblaith forward. "This is my sister, Celeblaith. I'm sure you remember her."

"Aye, that we do." The twins inclined their heads to her. "Mae govannen Celeblaith."

"Mae govannen," she replied, smiling.

"You have grown a great deal since we last saw you," Elrohir commented.

"Grown into a very fair maiden," Elladan agreed.

A pink tinge just touched Celeblaith's' cheeks. "Thank you. A lovely compliment."

"Alright you two, enough with the flattering, it'll go to her head," Legolas told them.

Celeblaith scowled at her brother, and they laughed. "Good journey?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes, it was uneventful, thankfully. Yours?"

"Pretty much the same. No trouble at all. Oh, and we had no Orc bother either," Elladan answered.

They laughed again. "I'm sure the ladies behaved themselves perfectly well Dan," Legolas laughed.

"You can never be too careful with females," he whispered, casting a sideward glance at the young Princess, who was still scowling. "Very temperamental."

"Tell me about it," Legolas agreed. "You have to be so cautious around them."

"Ok, stop insulting me now," Celeblaith scolded. She poked Legolas in the ribs, and he swatted away her hand. She smiled innocently, and he sighed.

"That's another thing. One smile and they've got you caught in their trap. A smile can make you surrender to their every will."

"That's true," Elrohir agreed. He looked back over his shoulder. "Here they come."

Arwen had hurried on ahead, and she embraced Legolas as best she could on her horse. "It's great to see you again," she smiled.

"And you Arwen."

She smiled and turned to Celeblaith. "Celeblaith? You have indeed grown since I saw you last. You are looking very beautiful, I must say."

The blush returned to Celeblaith' cheeks. "Thank you Arwen. So many compliments I am receiving this morning."

"Well they are true," Elladan told her.

"So, if she's beautiful, does that mean I am too?" Legolas asked.

"You're the exception in the family," Elrohir said. "Not beautiful."

Legolas smacked him upside the head, and everyone laughed. "I'll just go straight back home then, if you really don't like me," he told them, and turned his horse around.

"Don't you dare!" Celeblaith retorted, standing in his way. "If you go, I have to go."

He grinned. "Hmm…ok then. But they have to be nice to me."

"Be nice to him," she told the grinning twins.

"Of course," they answered in unison.

Just then, Celebrían caught up with them, followed by her escort, and so did Legolas' group. Legolas and Celeblaith bowed their heads to her. She smiled. "No need for all this formality out here. How are you both?"

"Very well thank you my Lady. And yourself?" Legolas asked.

"I am well thank you. Now, are we staying here all day, or shall we continue?"

"We might as well stop for a short while," Arwen said. "I want to talk to these two before we have to say good-bye again."

"Set up a camp then," Celebrían told them, dismounting.

With both groups working together, a small encampment was built. The horses were pitched all around the perimeter, and the Elves sat in the centre, talking and laughing together. Tales were told, and news swapped. They decided to stay there for one night, then carry on to their destinations the next morning.

"So, I hear you've been out travelling again," Elladan asked Legolas that night when they were all sat round a small fire.

"Yes. With Flugo, Heledir, Asar, Dinnu, and Thilio."

"You must have been mad! Those five are the craziest people I've ever met!"

"Hey, don't be so insulting to my friends! They're here by the way. At least, Heledir, Thilio, and Dinnu are. I made Asar and Flugo stay at home after all the trouble they caused us."

"Why, what happened?"

"We were on our way home, and saw a big group of Orcs in a clearing. We split into two groups, and headed around the outside of their camp. But Asar sneezed, and they chased us. We had to gallop all the way home. And Flugo was just…Flugo."

They laughed. "I couldn't stop laughing when he first told me about it," Celeblaith told them. "Trust Asar to sneeze."

"I honestly thought Flugo would be the one to give away our hiding place," Legolas admitted.

"Well, from what I remember, he _is _a bit of a dipstick at times," Elrohir said.

"Definitely," Legolas concurred. "He has his moments."

"And lots of them," Celeblaith grinned.

"How long were you away?" Arwen asked.

"Too long!" Celeblaith butted in before Legolas could reply. He sighed and made a face. "Well, you were. Five months!"

"I take it you were having a good time then?" Dolenmíl supposed, smiling.

Legolas smiled back. "Yes, we were. And it was nice to have a bit of freedom." He passed a momentary look in his sisters' direction, but she seemed to be ignoring him.

"Travelling with friends is fun," Elladan told them. "No parents to boss you around."

"Exactly," Legolas agreed. "You can do literally whatever you want, and not get told off for doing it."

"And I expect you took full advantage of that fact?" Elrohir assumed.

"Most certainly."

"Legolas?"

"Yes Arwen?"

"How long are you staying?"

Elladan, Elrohir, and Dolenmíl burst into laughter.

* * *

**Yay, they've met up! Now they only have to get back through the Pass………oh dear. Remember what happened last time? **

**See you all next week! **

**_Lainfaer_**


	8. Bad Feelings

**I'VE BEEN ON FOR A YEAR NOW! YAY! **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, didn't have time. **

**Tee hee, long chapter! 5 PAGES ON SIZE 10! Oops… **

**No reviews guys! :( **

**You're probably all away on holiday though. Which I will be from 14th August for a week! Not going anywhere amazingly fantastic though. **

**Sussex. **

**Whoop de do. **

**So there will be no update that week. And I'm actually thinking of spreading my updates out a bit over the hols, as loads of you are going to be away. I'll see what happens from now on_. _**

_**Lainfaer **_

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 8: Bad Feelings._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

The Elves rose at dawn, packed up the camp they had constructed for the one night, then prepared to go their separate ways. More good-byes, more farewells.

"I would come back to Rivendell, but I haven't seen Lothlórien for so long…" Arwen left the sentence hanging.

Legolas nodded in understanding. "We'll visit again soon, don't worry."

They embraced. "Be careful," he whispered. "These parts are dangerous nowadays. Don't get yourself hurt."

"I'll be fine," she promised, kissing his cheek. She mounted her horse. "See you another time then."

"Aye, another time." He inclined his head to her. "Namárie, an-hi." (For now.)

"An-hi," she replied, then walked over to join her mother.

Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Dolenmíl watched as the procession drew farther away. "They'll be fine," Elladan assured his brother.

"I know. It's just…the world has grown so dangerous recently."

"They have plenty of fine warriors with them," Dolenmíl told him, placing her hand over his. "They're perfectly safe."

A chill wind suddenly blew through the Mountains. "Come on," Elladan said grimly. "Let's get home." They turned their horses round, and spread themselves among the Elves that had come with Legolas.

Elladan went at the front with Celeblaith, Elrohir placed himself somewhere in the middle, and Legolas was stationed at the back with Dolenmíl. This was the perfect opportunity for them to talk and catch up on things without everyone listening in.

"So, how have you been?" Dolenmíl asked as they set off.

"Fine thanks, you?"

"Good. Life in Rivendell is…somewhat different from back home, but its nice to have a change."

"You still call Mirkwood home?"

"Of course. It always will be." She smiled at him. "Miss me?"

"Need you really ask?"

She laughed. "I missed you. All of you."

"Sigil was elected as the new Captain."

"I had guessed he would be."

"You should have taken up the offer."

"No. Captain…it's a bit too much for me."

"You would have managed. But, I suppose it would have taken you away from Rivendell. Was that half the reason you didn't take it?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologise, there's no need. I was just wondering, that's all." He looked ahead. "So, you and Elrohir are very happy then?"

"Aye, we are."

"I'm pleased for you."

She turned and looked at him. There was no emotion on his face. No signs that he really was genuinely pleased, or just saying it to be kind. He looked back at her. "I mean it," he assured her. "I honestly am happy for you. You deserve each other."

She smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Any signs of wedding bells ringing yet?"

"Legolas!"

"What?" He grinned mischievously. "It _has _been five hundred years Dolenmíl. You must be at least considering the idea."

"Well…" She faltered, not really knowing what to reply to that.

"You are! I knew it!"

"No, no I'm not. I'm leaving it to Elrohir. And don't you go meddling!" she warned him. "Else you'll have me coming after you with a very sharp sword!"

"I won't I won't," he promised, but he was still grinning.

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and returned her gaze to the group ahead of them. "Sure you brought enough people with you?" she asked.

"You can never be too careful. And I have Celeblaith to worry about."

"But did you really need this many?"

"I decided I did. And you know what Adar's like when it comes to her and me. Very, _very_ protective."

"S'pose." She sighed, the wind blowing her golden hair in front of her eyes. "This wind is very soon going to get on my nerves," she muttered, pushing it out of her way.

"It's come out of nowhere," Legolas noted, looking up at the sky. It was becoming overcast, dark clouds lining the sky. "I think we may have rain on the way."

"But its summer!"

"Summer storm. They do happen."

She scowled. "I hate rain. Gets you wet."

He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Talk about stating the obvious Dolenmíl," he said slowly, starting to wonder about her sanity.

"I've been around the twins too long," she shrugged, smiling at him. "I think their craziness has rubbed off onto me a little."

He laughed. "It tends to happen."

The group walked on in more or less silence. A few minutes after Legolas and Dolenmíl's conversation, the first rain drops started to fall.

"Great. Just great," Dolenmíl grumbled, pulling her hood up around her face.

Legolas copied her. "Hopefully it won't last long." He glanced back over his shoulder. "I can just about see them still," he told them. Then his eyes narrowed, and he stopped.

"What? What is it?" Dolenmíl asked turned her own horse round.

Legolas stared into the steadily falling rain, the drizzle turning into a downpour. His eyes widened as he saw the creatures climbing down the sides of the Pass, edging slowly towards the other group.

"Oh no…" he whispered. "Look." He pointed.

Dolenmíl cursed. "We have to get back to them. I'll go and tell the others. Get this lot down there." She galloped up to the front.

Legolas cantered up the sides of the column, issuing orders as loudly as he could. The group all turned as one, and started heading back in the other direction.

He galloped quickly back to his place, which was now the front, and squinted into the rain. It impaired his vision somewhat, and he cursed under his breath. He turned to his Elves.

"Get them galloping," he ordered the front line. "Get galloping for heavens sake!"

The instruction passed swiftly through the group, and, with Legolas in the lead, galloped as fast as they could, back down the Pass. They had already travelled a long way apart, and might not reach the other party in time.

"Bloody Pass," Legolas muttered to himself as they cantered on as fast as they could. "Must be cursed. Something always has to happen. Something bad."

A scream echoed up the Pass to them.

A female scream.

"I hate rain."

"Stop grumbling Arwen. I'm sure it won't last long."

"But it's so wet!"

"You say the most ridiculous things sometimes." Celebrían sighed and pulled her cloak tighter about her. "Just a summer storm. They happen every year."

"If you say so." Arwen and her mother were riding at the head of the group, trying to get out of the Pass as soon as possible, and under some kind of shelter.

The rain made their surroundings a lot darker, the different types of undergrowth seeming to melt in all together to become one.

"Rain isn't good for the horses," Arwen continued. "They could get colds."

"Just be quiet Arwen. The horses will be perfectly ok. We have to be careful around here. You heard what your brothers and Legolas said. Orc numbers are up. We have to keep our eyes and ears open and sharp."

"Yes Amil."

It was Arwen's turn to sigh. Perhaps it would have been better if she had returned to Rivendell after all. She had missed Legolas and Celeblaith so much, and now, the one time when they are allowed to visit again, she's away. Typical.

"It's too quiet," Celebrían muttered to her daughter. "Listen."

Arwen did as she was told. All she could hear was the sound of the rain, splattering on the leaves of the trees and into the already formed puddles on the ground. No birdsong, and even their own horses were unusually silent.

"It's unnerving," she agreed, shivering. "I don't like it."

"We'll be out of here soon," Celebrían promised, smiling at her daughter. "Go and find someone to talk to. Isn't Miriel with us?"

"Yes, she is. I'll go and find her." Arwen smiled, then turned, and headed back down the group to find her friend.

Miriel was right at the very back, and smiled as Arwen rode up to join her. They walked alongside each other for a while, talking and trying to stay as dry as possible. Miriel agreed with the Princess that rain was not nice, and that the path seemed too quiet.

"It makes this place even eerier than usual," she told her.

Arwen nodded in agreement. "I wish I'd stayed at home now really. I want to stay with Legolas and Celeblaith."

"Ask your mother if you can ride back then. They can't have gotten that far."

"No, I can't leave now. It wouldn't be fair. And I _do _want to see Lothlórien again. And Grandma and Grandpa. It has been such a long time since we last visited."

"It's also been a long time since Legolas and Celeblaith visited Rivendell."

"Oh, stop making me feel so guilty!" She sighed unhappily. "I'll see them again, I'm sure."

They rode on in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, and then a sound brought Arwen back to reality. Rocks, tumbling down the mountainside. She looked to her left. Nothing there. She looked to her right. Nothing there either. She frowned. She had definitely heard something. As if something, or someone, had slipped on the rocks, and sent a few rolling down the cliff…

Suddenly, the whole party of Elves was in chaos. The horses were snorting and rearing up on their hind legs. The warriors among the group were yelling orders, and the women were instructed to get into the centre of the group.

The Orcs poured onto them like water over rocks. Teeth bared, scimitars flashing, curses, and foul language being roared above the sound of panic.

Arwen and Miriel stopped dead in their tracks, trying to calm their terrified horses. Arwen unsheathed her sword, as did Miriel. They had trained together when they were younger, and so were able to defend themselves. Any Orcs that attacked them were soon lying dead on the floor with a gash somewhere in their body.

"Stay together!" Arwen called to her friend. "Don't get separated!"

Miriel nodded, and grit her teeth as she brought her sword down against an Orc knife that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Arwen! Arwen!"

The Princess heard her mothers' yells. "Amil!" she screamed. She looked at Miriel. "We have to get to her!"

They urged their horses forward, ploughing straight into the sea of Orcs before them. They were both riding stallions, and they easily trampled many Orcs beneath their great hooves. Arwen and Miriel's swords were coated in the thick, black Orc blood, and still they fought.

They soon spotted Celebrían, surrounded by Orcs, wielding her twin knives as best she could. The girls pushed their way forward, desperate to reach her.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion for Arwen. As her mother took care of one Orc, another snuck up behind her. Arwen screamed a warning, but it was too late. The Orc hit Celebrían round the head with the hilt of his knife, and the Queen fell, the Orcs completely surrounding her.

Arwen heard herself scream her mothers' name, and she carried on going forward. Then she felt rough hands on her dress as the Orcs tried to pull her off her horse. She stabbed and swung her sword all around her, trying to get out of the desperate situation she now found herself in.

Miriel was at her side, and together, they slew many Orcs. But the number never seemed to dwindle. They just kept coming, on and on and on.

Legolas,Arwen thought as she continued to fight.

Please, please see this. Come help us…

"When do you think they will be back?"

"It won't take them long to meet the Mirkwood Elves, then about a week to get back here I suppose."

Elrond nodded. He looked out of his window towards the Mountains. He sighed. "I just feel as if something has happened to them, something bad," he murmured.

"Do not worry," Glorfindel comforted him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "They have many fine warriors with them. They will be perfectly ok."

"I just…I just have this gnawing feeling in my heart. Something is telling me that something is dreadfully wrong, that something really bad has happened to my wife and daughter. Call it father's intuition, but…oh, I don't know!" He sighed again, and turned away from the window. "I've had it all day. And it just won't go away."

"Go for a walk my Lord," Glorfindel told him. "Clear your head, relax for a couple of hours. Maybe go for a short ride. Just something to take your mind off whatever is bothering you in such a way."

"Yes, I think I shall Glorfindel. Thank you. And there is no need to still call me Lord. Just Elrond. And tell Erestor the same." He smiled at the golden-haired Lord, and fetched his cloak. "It looks as if there's a storm in the Pass. See those dark clouds?"

"Aye, I do. You're probably just worried that they're getting wet."

"Arwen won't like that." They laughed together. "I shall not be long," he said.

"Take as long as you like. I'll look after things here. Just go and relax, please. Its nerve-wracking when you're like this."

Elrond nodded and left the study. He walked down the hallways of his home, smiling politely at all who greeted him. He made his way swiftly down the steps, and headed for the stables. He would go for a quick ride down further into the valley, and sit for a while beside the waterfall. Then, he would make his way back. A nice, relaxing afternoon.

He mounted his stallion, Meletyalda, and walked out of the stables, and down a path leading away from the House.

In the valley of Imladris, it was warm, sunny, and peaceful. Elves were wandering around, going about their daily routines, walking around in couples, groups, or alone, talking, singing by the river, and riding around the various pastures. Elrond smiled to himself as he watched his people. He always felt a sense of overwhelming pride come over him when he looked at what he had managed to achieve after the Last Alliance. Rivendell was truly a beautiful place, as were its people. No evil would ever disturb this haven. Never had done, and never would do. Elrond was certain of it.

He walked on, looking at his surroundings with interest. It was not often that he had time to just go out and have some time to himself like this. It made a nice change from the bustle of royal life. He was always so busy, replying to letters from other Lord and Ladies, working out expenses with the Head Accountant, going over patrol duties with Glorfindel, making important decisions and discussing other essential matters with Erestor…so much to do, yet so little time.

Eventually, the number of people on the pathway dwindled, and he was able to pick up his speed a little. He urged Meletyalda into a fast trot, and they carried on, down the path, and over a Bridge to cross the River.

The bank was lined with willow trees, their long tendrils trailing into the rapidly flowing water. Yellow and orange lilies sat in groups underneath the willows; their bold colours making the whole day seem brighter. There were light pink fuchsias, just coming to the end of their flowering season, as were the various coloured begonias.

At various places along the path were blue hydrangeas, the petals in several shades of blue, ranging from very light to moderately deep. The grass was tall and lush, creating a soft carpet on which to walk upon. The gravel of the path crunched beneath Meletyaldas' hooves, moss covering a few stones.

The path twisted and turned, and soon started to go upwards. It was completely deserted by now, and Elrond knew that the waterfall and pool he wanted to stop at was drawing near.

Eventually, Elrond arrived at the waterfall. It cascaded down from the rocks high above, crashing below as white foam into a large pool. The River ran off of this, and snaked its way down into the valley, through Rivendell, and out again. The pool was surrounded by grass, and Elrond let Meletyalda wander freely whilst he sat down and leant back against a rock.

The Sun shone down upon him up here, but it was not glaringly hot or bright. He removed his cloak and tossed it to one side. Now, he could finally relax.

He did not know when he had fallen asleep, but Elrond was nudged awake by Meletyalda nuzzling him with his nose. Elrond looked sleepily up at the great horse. "What is it?"

The horse just snorted and stepped back a little. The Lord then noticed how much of the day had slipped by, and that evening was drawing near. He sighed and got to his feet. He fastened his cloak back around his shoulders and mounted Meletyalda.

"Back we go then," he murmured, urging the horse forward.

Back down the sloping path they went, following the River. Past the graceful willows, leaves still being pulled along by the current. Some of the flower buds had closed up as evening drew nearer and the Sun started to disappear behind the Mountains. A cool summer breeze blew through the valley, but it was not bitterly cold. It was nice after the heat of the day.

He soon found himself back at the stables, and he took his time putting Meletyalda away and grooming him down. The stable hand had offered to do it, but Elrond felt he just wanted a short while more before he went back inside to his paperwork.

He walked slowly up the steps, and made his way back along to his office. He passed Erestor on the way, and talked to him briefly, checking that everything was alright.

"Please my Lord, you must not worry so. Glorfindel and I are perfectly capable of taking care of things. And you have only been gone one afternoon."

"I know, just checking. No news from Celebrían?"

"No, not yet. They will not have reached Lothlórien yet my Lord."

"I know, but I just thought the twins would have arrived with Legolas and Celeblaith."

"No, no sign of them as yet my Lord."

"Ok, thank you Erestor."

The dark-haired Elf nodded and carried on down the hallway. Elrond sighed and entered his study.

Glorfindel was in there, and he had tided up Elrond's' desk. "It needed doing," he intercepted as Elrond began to protest. "It was a state Elrond. Really, for a Lord, you're rather disorganised."

"Thank you Glorfindel. You're so nice sometimes."

"Just being truthful my Lord." He grinned. "I'll leave you to it. I found that letter from Lord Celeborn you claimed to have lost. It was underneath the pile of papers on the corner. And another one has just arrived from King Thranduil by kestrel-post. Here." He handed a roll of parchment to Elrond.

"Thank you Glorfindel. You may go now."

Glorfindel bowed, and left, the door clicking shut behind him.

Elrond chucked his cloak over the back of his chair and sat down, untying the ribbon that held the letter together, and unrolling it.

_Lord Elrond, _

_ As you know, my son and daughter are on their way to your realm with your sons. This is just a quick note asking a small favour of you. _

_Basically, just keep an eye on them. Celeblaith has just recently finished in her first relationship with someone from Rivendell and she was rather upset about it. As far as I know, Legolas has managed to calm her down, and she seems to be over it. But just in case, make sure she doesn't meet up with someone called Rilma. I believe that was the name of the young gentleman who managed to win my daughter over, and then break her heart. _

_As for Legolas…well, we both know about that problem. I personally, think he still loves her. When he returned after visiting with Celeblaith the first time, and he had been forced to leave her behind with your son, Elrohir, he was in a real state. He tried to hide it from us, but Eilianu could see right through him. Between us, we managed to get out of him what was wrong. He missed Dolenmíl dreadfully, and it was hurting him inside. If you see any problems arising between them, try and sort them out. I know that he is great friends with Elladan and Elrohir, and I would hate for their friendship to disintegrate because of a woman. It has happened far too many times to far too many people. _

_That is about it really. I understand that you are a very busy person, as we all are, but if you could possibly just watch out for anything going wrong, I would greatly appreciate it. I would prefer to have Legolas return as he left, happy, relaxed, and comfortable. Not upset, heart-broken or injured. _

_Thank you for this, and one day, Elladan and Elrohir will have to stay in Mirkwood for a time. _

_Yours thankfully, _

_Thranduil. _

Elrond sighed and tossed the letter down onto his desk. He had almost completely forgotten about the whole Legolas/Dolenmíl fiasco. He would have a word with Elladan. He would keep an eye on his brother. As usual.

He spent the rest of that afternoon trying to work out where Glorfindel had put everything. Then he noticed the drawers in his desk had been re-labelled so he was able to read them, and everything was sorted in a neat and orderly way. He made a mental note to thank Glorfindel profusely later.

For now, it was back to seeing what had to be done. He settled himself comfortably in his chair, and pulled forward a piece of parchment to write a reply to Thranduil.

"So what exactly did you say to him?"

"Just asked him a load of questions."

"About what?"

"Her."

"Oh Thral…"

"What? I wanted to know as much as I could gather."

"But what did he say to you when he saw you walking over?"

"He didn't. One minute, he was standing alone, the next, he wasn't."

"He didn't see you coming?"

"No. His mind seemed to be elsewhere." Thrálindë took a sip of wine. She and Torfithien were in her room, having a small meal with wine. They were discussing what had happened at the dance. Torfithien had been there, but then had been busy in the Healing Ward with Lord Elrond ever since, unable to see her friend and ask about what had happened.

"He asked what I was doing here," Thrálindë told her. "Why I was back, what I wanted, all the usual. What I had expected him to ask actually. I answered as best I could without giving too much away, then it was my turn to ask the questions. I started with how he had been, and how his family was, etc. Then I slowly turned onto Dolenmíl. I said I had seen him dancing with a strange golden-haired female earlier, and just asked who she was. He answered that they were together, and had been for half a millennium. I congratulated him on finding love again, and had a sorrowful moment by telling him I was presently single."

_Flashback. _

_"What do you really want here Thrálindë?" Elrohir asked, his eyes dark. _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You're not worried about how I've been, how my family has been, or any of that rubbish. You just want to know about Dolenmíl." _

_"Why would I?" _

_"I know you Thrálindë. You're jealous, aren't you?" _

_Thrálindë laughed that comment off, though it struck a chord inside her somewhere. It was partly true, she surmised. She wanted Elrohir, she still loved him to an extent, but she wasn't exactly jealous of Dolenmíl. _

_"Of course I'm not El. Don't be so silly. Why on Earth would I be jealous of her?" _

_"Do you still love me?" _

_"Love? No. Like? Quite possibly." _

_Elrohir raised an elegant eyebrow. "Really? Well get this into your head Thrálindë." He stepped closer to her. "I don't like you one bit," he whispered in a dangerous tone. "Face it, we were over years ago. I don't know what you think you can achieve by coming back here, but I for __one am__ certainly not interested in what you have to say. If you do anything to offend me, Dolenmíl, or anyone in fact, you'll never hear the end of it." _

_Thrálindë just smiled. "Of course Elrohir. I understand completely." She bowed mockingly to him. "I'll leave you alone now. I just wanted to see how you were, that was all. There was no need for that outburst really." She turned, and disappeared, melting into the crowd. _

_Elrohir stood there seething for a moment, then went in search of Dolenmíl again. There was no need to mention this to her. There was no need to mention it to anybody. _

_End of Flashback. _

"But what exactly are you going to get out of all this? What's it going to achieve?"

"Oh, I don't know, it just feels good. Annoying Elladan, talking to Elrohir again…just like old times."

Torfithien sighed. She was beginning to think her friend was going barmy. Around the bend, loopy.

"Personally, I don't see any good coming out of all this. You're just trying to split them up. Don't Thral; it's not worth it. They're happy together. Don't you even feel the slightest bit of happiness for Elrohir?"

Thrálindë put on a thoughtful expression. "Hmm…no."

"You have a cold, cold heart Thrálindë. You've changed, a lot. You're nothing like the Thrálindë I used to know. I've had enough of all this." She stood up.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. Like I said before, Elrohir and I have made up. And I happen to like Dolenmíl. I don't want you splitting them up. I've seen them together, you haven't. You don't understand true love."

"Don't talk to me about love!" She stood up, glaring at Torfithien. "You're the one who doesn't understand about love. Have you ever been in love Tor?"

"Yes actually, I have. You just weren't here. You were miles away, having loads of fun in Lothlórien. Ok, maybe I haven't been with as many people as you have, or kissed as many, but I know how much love can hurt! Especially when you have been with someone for as many years as Elrohir and Dolenmíl, and then you get split up, whether through your own choice or by someone else's doing." She glared back at Thrálindë. "I want you to stop this right now Thrálindë, before it all goes too far."

"And what will you do if I don't?"

"Let's just say the word will spread that you're up to no good."

"Fine, whatever, go creeping to whoever you'll creep to. But you listen to me." She stepped a bit closer to the other Elf. "I know things about that Dolenmíl that you've never even dreamt about. Things dredged up from her past."

"Been doing your homework then?"

"Yes. And trust me; there is a lot to Dolenmíl that you just don't know about."

"Oh really? Such as what?"

"There's no point telling you. Good-bye Torfithien." A cruel smile formed on her lips, and she shoved her friend out the door, slamming it in her face.

Torfithien sighed and rubber her hands over her face. What was she to do? Tell Lord Elrond? Tell anybody? Who _could _she tell, that would believe her?

She walked down the hallway, trying desperately to think her way through it.

* * *

**See, veeeeery long chapter! And could I possibly have a few more reviews this time? I like reviews; they make me happy. **

**In fact, I'm going back to this technique – If I don't get at least……6 reviews, from DIFFERENT PEOPLE! I shall not update. When I get 6 reviews, I'll update. Ok? Good…**

**_Lainfaer_**


	9. The Pain Inside

**Couldn't be bothered to wait for 6 reviews. Well, we managed to get halfway there! Well done everybody, a grand total of 3 reviews! Better than none I suppose. So I have updated. And I'm going to update this story regularly, to get it up and finished. It doesn't seem as popular as its prequel - Sleeping Dangerously.**

**My friend just gave a new, random idea for a new story – an Orc that falls in love. And I have actually started writing it! No, it is not a humour. I said all this on my 5th chapter of Runaways, but not all of you read that one. I shall put a brief description of it at the end of this chapter, but for now, on with Demons of the Heart.**

_**Faerlain**_

* * *

**__**

**And yes, my name is now Faerlain. See chapter 6 of Runaways for more details. **

**_Faerlain. _**

* * *

****

****

**Espel – I updated, ok? Lol. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – You'll see what Thrálindë is up to in later chapters, promise! Force your friends to review? Go ahead! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Teehee, killer suspense. Here you are; I'm putting you out of your misery. Slightly. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 9: The Pain Inside._**

**__**

**__**

Legolas charged head-on into the mass of Orcs attacking Lady Celebríans' party. Unsheathing his twin knives, he deftly felled many Orcs with just a few quick swipes, slashing and cutting his way through the crowd.

"Arwen" he bellowed over the noise. "Arwen!"

"Legolas!"

He heard her reply, distant, yet not so far. He urged Galu on, trampling as many Orcs as possible to clear a path to the Princess.

"Arwen!" he called again, standing in his stirrups to search over the heads of Elves and Orcs.

"Legolas, over here!"

He whipped his head to the right. Arwen was still mounted upon her horse, Miriel at her side, both trying desperately to fend off the hundreds of Orcs that seemed to be surrounding them.

Legolas turned Galu into that direction, and pushed her as hard as she could go. She could sense the distress of Arwen's' stallion as more Orcs clawed their way to him, and she knew her master was trying to get to him and his mistress.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Legolas reached the two girls and helped them slay the Orcs around them. The Mirkwood Elves were now well into the fight, and the amount of enemies was dwindling a little.

"Stay near me," Legolas told them. "Whatever you do, don't get separated."

The rain was pouring down now, the light drizzle having turned into fully-fledged droplets. Large droplets that hurt when they pelted down onto their skin, soaking through the thin material of the tunics and leggings of the Elves. Their hair clung to their faces in clumps, the water running down their backs, mud being kicked up by the horses onto their bodies.

"Bloody rain!" Miriel yelled, anger taking over her fear. "Why must it always rain in these situations?"

"Where's Celebrían?" Legolas asked when he got close enough to Arwen.

"She got taken, by the Orcs. I saw her get hit round the head, she fell, and that was the last I saw of her. Oh Legolas, what if she's really badly hurt? What if she's dead?"

"She won't be," he assured her, neatly decapitating an advancing Orc with one swish of his knife. He moved closer to her. "She's strong. She won't let those bastards get her, I promise." He threw his knife in front of her as an Orc brought up his scimitar to bring it down onto Arwen.

"Thanks," she said, recovering after his excellent quick reaction.

"Keep your eyes open," he warned her.

The fight did not last much longer. The rain continued to hammer down, affecting everyone's vision. The Orcs, soon realising they were getting out-numbered, turned and ran.

Scouts were sent after them, finishing off as many as they could so they couldn't come back for a second ambush. The wounded were all gathered up and put together, and the uninjured Elves started tending to them straight away.

Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir were in charge now that Celebrían was gone. They had to push their true emotions back into the furthest compartment of their minds, and shut and lock the door. Their main problem was getting everyone back together again, and sorting out who was hurt and who wasn't.

Celeblaith wandered round, looking for her brother. She had been de-horsed after Orcs had surrounded her and cut her horse down. She had fallen, and she was sure she had fractured her right wrist. Luckily, Legolas had trained her to fight with both hands, and she had been able to defend herself just using her left arm. She had a cut on her right collarbone, and her left ankle was slightly swollen after she had twisted it when struggling to her feet. She was covered in mud, and couldn't find Legolas anywhere. It was afternoon already. During the fight, the hours had flown by. She did not know how long it had lasted exactly, but it was now well past noon.

"S'cuse me, do you know where Prince Legolas is?"

"Have you seen my brother anywhere?"

"Have you seen Legolas around?"

"Any idea where Legolas might be?"

No one seemed to know. Her hair was so matted, and her face so dirty, she doubted that even any of the Mirkwood Elves could identify her. Suddenly, she heard a voice she recognised. She looked around, and found she had wandered over to where the wounded were being treated. She saw Dolenmíl, walking round, checking various people, and telling others what to do. She hobbled over.

"Dolenmíl! Dolenmíl!"

Dolenmíl turned at the sound of her name being called. She had a rough bandage round her left forearm, already stained dark with blood. Her eyes widened as the young Princess ran over to her, and fell sobbing into her arms.

"Shh, Celeblaith, its ok. You're safe now, don't worry."

"I want Legolas."

"Alright, we'll find him. He's here somewhere. Come on." She helped the distraught Elf-maiden to her feet, and took her hand. Even though Celeblaith was over five hundred years old now, she was still very young, and still small. She only reached Dolenmíl's' shoulder, and could only just nestle her head against Legolas' chest when standing against him.

Dolenmíl gave orders to another Elf to take over, and led Celeblaith through the crowd. She asked various people if they had seen the Mirkwood Prince, and they eventually directed her over to the edge of the main battle area. She soon spotted him, still mounted upon Galu, talking earnestly to Heledir and Thilio. She hurried over, pulling the Princess with her.

"Legolas!"

He looked round, and quickly leapt down to the ground when he saw Celeblaith. She let go of Dolenmíl's' hand as they drew nearer, and ran to him, literally collapsing into his arms. The throbbing in her ankle had worsened considerably, but she ignored it.

"Oh Celeblaith, thank God," he whispered in her ear, sinking to his knees with her still in his arms. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine," she assured him through her tears, gripping him as hard as she could.

"I was so scared I'd lost you." He pulled back and looked her up and down. "You're injured." He brushed his fingers over the cut on her collarbone. "Where's Hortho?"

"The Orcs killed her. They cut her down, and I fell. I think I've broken my wrist."

"Alright, we'll get it sorted, come on." He pulled her gently to her feet, and held her protectively against him. He looked at Dolenmíl. "Thank you," he whispered, smiling.

She smiled back. "She found me. I heard someone calling my name, and suddenly, a small blonde Princess lunged at me, crying her eyes out, asking for you."

"She was at the back when we were at the front. I lost her during all the confusion."

"I tried to stay as close as I could to Elladan, but the rain made it so much harder." She shivered, and Legolas slipped his arm further round her slender shoulders. "He told me to stay out of it, and only defend, not attack, but the Orcs just completely surrounded me. I had no choice but to go onwards."

"Any news on Celebrían?" Dolenmíl asked.

Legolas shook his head, small droplets flying everywhere. "No, nothing. The twins are heartbroken, and I have no idea what Arwen will do if anything happens to her mother. She was so close to her. Just metres away."

"Imagine the guilt she must feel." Dolenmíl shuddered. "Seeing your mother get taken away like that…it doesn't bear thinking about."

"What? What's happened to Lady Celebrían?" Celeblaith piped up.

"She got taken away by Orcs," Legolas told her softly.

She gasped. "But…she will be alright, won't she? What will they do to her? Legolas? Dolenmíl?" She looked between the two of them, both their faces grave. "Please, tell me!"

"I don't Cel," Legolas replied, looking down at her.

"I just don't know."

* * *

Elrond sat bolt upright, pain shooting all through his chest. He gripped the material of his robe, breathing heavily. What on Middle-Earth was that?

He had been sitting at his desk, trying to work out something to write in his letter to Thranduil. He had abandoned it the night before, preferring his bed to his chair.

It was mid-morning. The Sun was shining, but the air was cold. There had been a storm in the Mountain Pass recently, and the cold wind had made its way to travel over the valley.

He stood, doing so a little too quickly, which made him feel dizzy and staggered over to the window to get some fresh air. The pain subsided a little, and he relaxed. He leant against the window frame, waiting until the dizziness had passed. He took a few more deep breaths, trying to relax himself.

That pain had come out nowhere. Like a hand, as cold as ice, gripping round his heart, squeezing all the life out of it. Breaking it two, tearing it apart.

Something had happened. Something had happened to his wife, or his children. And he was powerless to do anything.

A knock at the door startled him. He stood up straight and smoothed his robes down. "Enter."

Glorfindel poked his head round the door. "Just going out on border pat…Elrond, are you ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're as white as a sheet! Sit down; I'll get you a drink." He went right in and fetched a glass of water from a jug on a nearby table. He handed it to the Lord, who sipped it gratefully.

"Thank you Glorfindel. I just feel a little…dizzy, is all."

"Are you sure it's nothing else? Honestly, I've never seen you so pale."

"I'm fine. A little light-headed perhaps."

"You worry too much, that's your trouble. Look, why don't you have the whole day off? An afternoon clearly wasn't enough. Erestor and I can manage."

"No, not again. I can't keep having an afternoon off here, a day there. I have so much to catch up on."

"Look, we can deal with it. Please, if only to set my mind at rest."

"Something's happened to them Glorfindel," he said slowly, setting the empty glass down on his desk.

"What?" He crouched down beside his Lord. "What are you talking about?"

"Celebrían, the twins, and Arwen. Something terrible has happened, and I don't know what."

"How do you know something has happened to them?"

"I can feel it. Just now, a great pain shot all through me, my chest mostly. My heart felt as if it was being squeezed to death. A great vice, clamping down on it, killing it."

"I'm sure they are perfectly ok…"

"No Glorfindel, I know they're not!" He stood and returned to the window, Glorfindel beside him. "They're out there, and I'm back here. It happened during the storm, whatever happened. They've been hurt, or at least one of them has, and badly. I can always feel when they're in trouble, any of them, but never this much, not so vividly. It must be serious. Oh Glorfindel, what am I to do?"

"Calm down for a start. You're no good to anyone in this state. Look, just sit down, and we'll talk it over." He helped the Lord back into his chair and sat on the table, moving papers, and things out of the way. "Now, tell me right from the beginning, what happened?"

"I was sat right here, trying to work out what to reply to Thranduil."

"Just like that?"

"In this position exactly. Suddenly, my whole chest became crippled with pain, and I had to double up. Breathing became almost impossible. A great excruciating pain, wrenching through me. I stood, and walked to the window, trying to get some air. The pain wore off a bit then, but even now it still hurts. Throbbing, as if my heart is working overtime. My whole body just kind of…seized up I guess. It was so weird."

"And you've never experienced this before?"

"No, never. It has to be something to do with my family though. It wasn't your usual chest pains. It was definitely something else. And in my heart, I just know that something has happened. Like I said before, father's intuition. Haven't you ever felt it?"

"Yes. During the battle at Gondolin. I knew in my heart that my friends and family were dead or injured, but I tried to ignore it. I just had to get everyone out of there. I went through exactly what you just described to me. The pain, shooting through me from head to toe." He shuddered at the memories he would clearly rather forget.

"See! You _do _know what I'm going on about! Something _has _happened to them! Oh what am I going to do?" He held his head in his hands.

"Please Elrond, just calm down." Glorfindel slid off the table to place an arm round the Elf Lords shoulders. "This isn't going to help anybody."

"I know, I know it isn't, but…oh…" he trailed off, not being able to find the words.

"I'll organise scouts to go out and search. If anything has happened, they'll find out."

"Thank you Glorfindel." Elrond raised his face to smile weakly at the golden haired Lord.

"Just doing my duty my Lord."

"Don't go all formal on me again, please."

"Sorry…Elrond. Better?"

"Yes. Go on then, go and organise these scouts."

"Certainly." He bowed and swiftly left.

The Lord of Rivendell sighed and slumped back in his chair, looking out of the window to his left. His wife and children were out there somewhere, as well as Thranduil's' two, in trouble, and there was nothing he could do.

He just had to sit tight, and wait.

* * *

**Fighting and feelings. Hmm, good mixture. And Celeblaith got hurt. At least she finally found Leggy again. Anyway, as promised, the preview of my latest project about an Orc falling in love.**

****

**_Many, many years ago, I was captured. Tortured, beaten, raped…you name it; it was done to me. They turned me into one of them. A monster, an ugly beast. Slowly, I lost my beauty. My fair skin became black and wrinkled. My once crystalline eyes turned red and yellow like dragon eyes. I grew fatter, broader, and some of my strength dwindled. _**

**_Yes, I used to be an Elf. Then the Orcs imprisoned me and turned me into one of their own. I don't think they meant to though. I was just holding on for so long that I changed. I refused to die. _**

**_I thought someone would find me, rescue me, but no. No one came; no one saved me from my hell. I was alone to live with my pain. My mind and soul were twisted; my spirit became one of evil and darkness, no longer joy and light. I lost my lovely, long dark hair. You could never see it beneath the helmet anyway. _**

**_I do not know how many years I had been there, but it seemed an eternity. It wasn't fair. I wanted to go home, I wanted to live again, but these creatures had taken that away from me. I could never return to Rivendell like this. I would be shot on sight. _**

**_Throughout all this, my heart was the only part of me that stayed truly Elven. I was holding onto what I had once been. I would never be completely Orc. I could not fall that far. I would not let my heart be taken as well. _**

****

****

**I think that'll do for now. Get the basics? An Elf, who was captured years and years ago, tortured so much she became an Orc, and will one day fall in love. But I'm not sure who or what with yet. Sound good? Tell me in a review please. Until next time…**

**_Faerlain._**


	10. Tears

**I was bored, so decided to update today. I'm sure no one will complain, right? Good… **

**Who's gone back to school yet? I haven't! Woo hoo! Go back on 6th September. Can't wait… **

**Ok, here's chapter 10 of Demons of the Heart, Tears. Enjoy. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

**__**

**Elerrina – How on Middle-Earth did you manage to review twice? The same review each time? Clever! **

**Yeah, you were right. Lol. Why don't you feel sorry for Thrálindë? Is it cos she's being mean and nasty to everyone else? **

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – I like suspense! Writing it that is. Yup, poor Elrond. He doesn't have a lot of luck in this world really, does he? Thanks for reviewing. **

**Deana – Glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 10: Tears._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"We must return to Rivendell."

"But what about the twins?"

"They'll be ok." Arwen wiped her sleeve across her face. The rain had eased off, but they were now all so soaked, it didn't matter anymore.

"You've got mud all across your cheeks now," Legolas told her, grinning.

"Do I look like I care?"

"War paints," Celeblaith said.

The three laughed, though their spirits were as low as the ground.

"I just can't believe they went off like that without telling us," Arwen sighed, looking down to the Eastern end of the Pass. Her brothers had gone off in search of the Orcs that had carried their mother away, taking a few volunteer Elves with them.

"They're trained warriors, they'll be fine," she reassured herself, pulling her sleeves up to her elbows again. "Come on, these people are injured."

"We need to get a message to your father."

"You sort it. I'm needed here." She turned when her name was called. "See what I mean. Send a fast rider."

"I'm on the case. Cel, you go and help Arwen."

The young Princess nodded, rolled up her sleeves, and followed the dark-haired Elf through the crowds of wounded spread over the ground.

Legolas mounted Galu, and peered around. Who could he send that was willing, a fast rider, and a good fighter…?

"Rédethuil!"

"Yes my Lord?" The young warrior trotted up on his stallion.

"I need you to do me a huge favour."

"Whatever you ask my Lord."

"I need you to ride on to Rivendell, as fast as you can possibly go, and tell Lord Elrond everything that has happened. Well, be a bit discrete on the fact that Lady Celebrían has been kidnapped…but you know what to say. I'm trusting you on this."

"I will not fail you my Lord. I'll be there by tomorrow morning."

"Alright, don't run your horse to death!"

"I mean it my Lord. Polodren here could go for hours."

"As long as you're sure. And be careful. I don't want you getting hurt. You're literally invaluable to Mirkwood these days." He smiled as Rédethuil blushed and squirmed slightly on his saddle. "I mean it. Be very careful. The Orcs are still around. And if you get hurt, the message will never reach Rivendell. Do you want someone to accompany you?"

"No, I'll be faster by myself. No distractions. I'll be as quick as I can. Do you want me to return?"

"You might as well stay in Imladris. But if Elrond sends scouts out, you may come back if you so wish."

"Yes my Lord." He bowed his head, turned, and galloped off into the distance.

Legolas watched him leave with a knot of fear twisting about in his stomach. Rédethuil had done so well since the War with the Dagnir-o Lóre. He had grown a lot during that time. He had become more disciplined, a better warrior, grown-up. He was no longer a small fighter, a member of Thranduil's' Army trying desperately to be noticed. He was a full-on warrior, admired, and respected by many.

As the rider disappeared into the distance, Legolas turned and went in search of Dolenmíl. He had not seen her since she had brought Celeblaith back to him, and he had noticed she was injured. He hoped she had got herself sorted out.

He wandered round for a while, leaving Galu to graze freely. He helped with the wounded, calmed the agitated, and assured the worried. Everyone was feeling different emotions due to different things, and Legolas had to stay on top of it all. Trust something like this to happen to him.

The Pass had always been a dangerous place, but there had been so many Orcs…it was confusing. There was never that many in one group, surely?

Eventually, he saw Dolenmíl tending to an Elf with a gash in his right leg. She was smiling and laughing with him whilst tending the wound, keeping him calm and reassured. Legolas smiled to himself as he watched. Memories came back to him of when they had been caught in the fire in the Pass. She had tended his burns, and was completely calm the whole time. She was an expert healer, and Legolas understood why she had stayed in Rivendell. Not only out of her love for Elrohir, but her love for healing people. Lord Elrond was the Master of Healing. Rivendell was definitely the place for her.

He walked over to her, waited until she had finished, then took her aside. She gave him a puzzled look, but he just told her to be quiet. She raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

He found a soft spot of grass that wasn't too wet, and sat her down. Taking her right arm, he carefully peeled back the material. Sighing, he looked at her.

She grinned sheepishly. "I've been too busy."

"Dolenmíl, this wound is big. It could get infected. In fact, it could already be infected."

"It's only a small shoulder wound, nothing severe."

"Mellon, if you hadn't noticed, your entire sleeve is red."

"And…?"

"Your travelling dress _was _blue if I remember correctly. It's all covered with mud now, but it was definitely blue. This sleeve is not meant to be red, is it?"

"Well…"

"No, it isn't. It's soaked in blood, and its probably not all your own. You're hopeless at looking after yourself. Brilliant at caring for others, but hopeless when it comes down to yourself."

She scowled at him. "Well _you _sort it out then."

"I was just going to." He fetched a flask of water, and splashed it over the cut. She hissed as it stung a little, but he ignored her. Ripping off his own sleeve, which was luckily still clean, ("by some miracle," he thought), and tied it tightly round the cut. "It'll do," he said, tying the knot firmly. "For now anyway. Until we get to Rivendell."

She smiled at him as he stood, helping her to her feet. "Thank you Legolas. I was so busy checking everyone else was alright, I totally forgot about that cut."

"Lucky I noticed it earlier then, isn't it?"

"Yes. Now, I must see to the others who are hurt. Please excuse me." She smiled, and walked over to the nearest person lying down, his abdomen soaked in blood.

Legolas smiled back then turned to see what else he could do. All around him were his own kin, lying seriously wounded on the ground, some already dead from their wounds, some dying, and some so close to death, they were refusing any medical help. It struck a chord deep inside him, seeing his friends like this. He himself was uninjured. Heledir had a small cut on his left forearm, and Thilio had a bandage round his leg where an Orc had sliced it open. And Dinnu…

In fact, where was he? Legolas had not seen his friend since the fighting began. He felt a feeling of dread creep into the pit of his stomach. He couldn't have fallen…

He ran across the ground, searching every face for any signs of one of his oldest friends. He asked every Mirkwood Elf he met if they had seen him, but they all shook their heads.

He ran on, looking desperately all around him. Every blonde-haired Elf he checked meticulously, praying that Dinnu was safe and well, alive in some other part of this crowd…

He cried out when he saw him, lying on the floor, eyes shut. He was in among a group of several Mirkwood Elves that had obviously fought together.

Legolas ran over, collapsing to his knees beside him. He saw blood leaking through his tunic, and the material was torn. He took his hand, which was ice cold.

"Dinnu," he whispered, tears choking his voice. "Dinnu, wake up."

There was no response. Legolas stifled back his sob as he reached out a shaky hand to feel for a pulse at the neck.

There was nothing.

Legolas felt nothing. Just tears steaming silently down his cheeks. His best friend couldn't be dead, he couldn't be! Elves were immortal; they didn't just die! Dinnu was a trained warrior, expert in fighting and combat skills.

"Dinnu…" he whispered, feeling anywhere for s pulse. His own heart beat frantically within his chest, the sickness and fear of death creeping upon him like a prowling enemy…

"I'm sorry Dinnu," he whispered, brushing away a wet strand of hair from his white face. "I should've stayed with you. I'm sorry." He kissed the hand, and then laid it back down. There was nothing else he could do, but leave. He had to find Thilio and Heledir.

He stood; the tears still rapidly falling. He turned and walked away, stumbling every now and then, trying to forget his friends' pale face, the blonde hair fanned out beneath him in straggly clumps, soaking wet, the blood…

He tripped over people lying on the ground, and looked no one in the eye as he walked and walked. Looking briefly around every now and then, he kept his eyes sharp for either Heledir's silver hair, or Thilio's dark. They had to be around here somewhere.

"Legolas."

He jumped, and turned to come face to face with Heledir. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Heledir, thank God."

"Legolas, what on Earth's the matter. You're as white as a sheet. And your hands…they're covered in blood! You're not injured, are you?"

"He's dead."

"Who's dead? Legolas!" He placed his hands on the Princes' shoulders and forced him to look at him. "Who is dead? What are you talking about? Tell me!"

"Dinnu."

"What? Don't be silly, of course he isn't…" his voice trailed off as he saw the look of grief upon his friends' face. "Oh no, please no. He can't be…Legolas, not Dinnu…"

"He is. Over there." He pointed in the direction he had come from. "I found him. Stabbed in the abdomen. Blood, everywhere. He's dead, there's no pulse…nothing…gone…faded…"

"Alright, alright, calm down. Show me."

"I don't want to go back. Please Heledir."

"You don't have to see him. Just show me where he is."

Legolas nodded and led Heledir over to where Dinnu's body lay. He tried not to look, but found he had to see his friend one last time. He heard Heledir's' sobs beside him, but couldn't take his eyes off the white skin of the body. The deep red of the blood, a dark contrast against the white of his skin and hair.

He finally turned to Heledir, who was shaking, tears running down his cheeks. He placed a hand on his arm. Heledir looked at him, then they embraced, crying silent tears onto each other's shoulder.

They stood there for a long while, not believing, or not wishing to believe, what had happened. Both had known Dinnu since childhood, and could not believe he had died so easily, so pointlessly. Many had died of course, some slowly and painfully, but with Dinnu…it brought everything so much closer to home.

"We can't just leave him here," Heledir whispered.

"But where can we take him? We cannot get back to Mirkwood now. We _have _to go to Rivendell."

"But he has to be buried at home! Not left here to rot, amongst the Orcs and other fallen Elves. He's our friend Legolas, our best friend."

"I know." He cast his mind back to when he and Elladan had left the Pass, and Heledir and Dinnu had galloped up to him, worried sick about what had taken them so long.

So many memories. Good and bad, joyful, and sorrowful. Now that was all he had left of his friend – memories. Never again would he hear his warm voice, teasing when he spoke to his horse, never again hear his laugh that set everyone's mind at rest, even in the worst of times, his caring advice, his kind smile, his friendship. There would never be another like Dinnu. Never. Not in Legolas life at any rate. No one could even come close.

"I mustn't let Cel see me like this," Legolas murmured, pulling away from Heledir and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Don't be afraid to show your emotions Legs," Heledir told him. "She'll understand. She loved Dinnu, we all did. You're going to have one very upset little sister on your hands."

"I know. And if she cries about it, I'll end up crying too. Again."

"Don't worry about it. We have to find Thilio, he deserves to know."

"You're right. But if we go, we might never find Dinnu again amongst this lot." He gestured to all the carnage around them.

"We will. Come on, let's find Thilio." He took Legolas' hand, and the Prince was once again, reminded of days gone by, when he and Heledir had first become friends, wandering through the woods together, holding hands so that if they got lost, they would get lost together. Heledir had always been the sensible one. He had always known what to do, and when to do it. He was one of Legolas' dearest friends.

* * *

To say Thilio was shaken was an understatement. He stood there in silence, whilst his friends told them of Dinnu's' fate. They finished, and waited for his reaction.

It took a few seconds to sink in. Then he fainted.

Legolas and Heledir caught him easily and laid him down. "Raise his feet," Heledir said. "The blood needs to return to his brain."

"How do you know all this?" Legolas asked, kneeling on the ground and resting Thilio's' feet on his knees.

He shrugged. "I did a bit of training in the Healing Block. For a few years, I helped out there. I learnt just the basics really, but it was enough."

"You've done everything. Warrior training, healing, riding...is there anything you don't know how to do?"

"Cook. I nearly blew mother's kitchen up. She went mad at me, so my sister and I had to make a run for it, and stay away for a while until she had cooled off."

"Oh, I remember that! You took shelter in my room."

"And you and Flugo wouldn't stop teasing me about it for weeks afterwards."

Thilio groaned just then, and they looked at him. "Please tell me it was a dream, a nightmare," he murmured.

"Sorry melonin, it's true," Heledir replied, brushing a stray hair out of his ashen face.

"But how…when…where…"

"Calm down," Legolas told him. "Please. You're in no state to see him, not like this. He's over there." He pointed back down the Pass. "An Orc must have got him in the chest when he wasn't looking. It would've been a quick death." He glanced up at Heledir, who caught his gaze. If Dinnu had been lucky, it would have been a quick death…

"How are you feeling?" Heledir asked, breaking off the subject.

"Dizzy. And sick."

"Just lie still. And relax. You're all tensed up."

"How do you expect me to relax when my best friend has just been killed?"

The other two glanced at one another. Neither knew how they were going to tell the others back in Mirkwood yet. Flugo and Asar still had to be told.

"What are we going to do with him?" Thilio asked.

"We're not sure. We can't take him back to Mirkwood; the danger risk is still far too high. Yet we can't take him to Rivendell, as everyone else will wish to take his or her loved ones. We're a bit stuck on that," Legolas answered.

"But we can't just leave him here!"

"We know that," Heledir calmed him. "We just don't know what we can do."  
"I've sent Rédethuil on to Rivendell as a messenger to Lord Elrond. Scouts should then be sent up to us. We'll see what they say about it."

"Any news on the twins?" Heledir asked.

"No. They haven't been seen as yet. They would have probably caught up with the Orcs by now, and are engaged in a full-on fight to win their mother back."

"Probably, knowing them. But what puzzles me, is why they took her. Why didn't they just kill her when they had the chance?"

"She's a Queen Heledir," Thilio told him, propping himself up a bit against his friends' torso. "If anything, they'll hold her to ransom, or…or torture her."  
"They wouldn't?"

"He's right Hel," Legolas answered grimly. "They're Orcs. They'll do anything. To them, it'll just be sport, a 'fun' activity."

"What a load of bast…"

"Language Heledir," Legolas told him sharply, but he was grinning.

"Well they are. What pleasure can they seriously get out of torturing another being? I'll never understand them."

"No one ever will. They're the enemy. We're not supposed to understand them."

"Please Legolas, stop being so clever," Thilio complained, pulling a face. "Hurts my head."

"No, your head is hurting because you just blacked out."

"I said stop it!"

Legolas and Heledir just laughed.

* * *

**Aww, lots of tears. Can you blame them for crying? Their best friend just died! I guess I'm being kinda evil. You ain't seen nothing yet…**

**New story just popped into my head. Pure tragedy. Will be up on VERY soon. Can't wait to see all your reactions. Teehee…**

**Until next week guys. **

**_Faerlain_**


	11. Mourning Your Losses

**Woah, loooong chapter! 4 pages! Teehee. **

**So, in the last chapter, everyone was crying. In this chapter…they're crying again! Aww. Yeah, I know it's a bit OCC for people like Legolas to cry, but as it's my story, I don't care! My story, my rules. Heh heh… **

**Thanks for your reviews, and as always, replies are below. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Lindele – Yeah he was! Teehee, sorry! I think a good plot is a perfect reason to murder someone! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Yeah, poor everyone! I'm so mean aren't I? Oh well, its all part and parcel of being…me. Great life. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – You liked Dinnu? Oops…**

**SORRY! **

**But he had to go. Shall I keep Elladan and Elrohir safe? I'm thinking about it. Ah well, two reviews are better than 1! Thanks for reviewing, no mater how many times! **

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Mourning your Losses._**

**__**

**__**

Glorfindel sighed, rubbing his hands over his face in a tired fashion. He had just giving the Lord of Rivendell a sleeping draught, disguised in tea, and Elrond had been so worried about his family that he hadn't even realised. He had drunk it all, and then fallen asleep straight away. Glorfindel had easily carried him to his room, laid him down on the bed, and was now sat at Elrond's' desk, waiting for news from the scouts that had been sent out to the Pass.

Now even Glorfindel was worrying about the safety of his Queen and Princess. Elrond was so worked-up himself, that he was beginning to have doubts. What if they were really hurt? He knew what Elrond had been talking about when he had described the pains in his chest. He had suffered them himself, back during the Fall of Gondolin…

No, don't let your memory wander back to then, he scolded himself. Not a good idea.

He sat up straight and turned his attention to letter in front of him. The reply to Thranduil. It had been completely deserted since Elrond had felt the pain. Glorfindel decided to read it, and finish it for his Lord. It had to be sent; else Thranduil would think it rude.

_Thranduil,_

_I perfectly understand your need for asking me to keep an eye on Prince Legolas and Princess Celeblaith. I know all about the Legolas/Dolenmíl situation, and will most certainly keep my eyes and ears open. _

_As for this Rilma…I know him. Not personally, but I do know that he travelled to Mirkwood. I shall have a word with him, and see what he says about it all. _

_I am certain_

And that was where it ended. That was clearly where the chest pains had decided to make their appearance. Glorfindel wrote down what Elrond had already said on a new piece of parchment, and completed the letter.

_I am certain that Legolas and Celeblaith will have a comfortable and enjoyable stay here. If there are any problems, I shall let you know immediately. Though I doubt there shall be. _

_Elrond. _

"That'll do," Glorfindel muttered. He tied it in a spare piece of ribbon, and called for his own kestrel, Huore. He tied the parchment to his leg, gave him instructions, and the bird took off, flying out towards the West.

He sat back down in his chair. He took a letter off a pile on one corner of the desk, and quickly read it. He knew it hadn't been replied to, and so he set about writing one.

And so the day wore on. The piles of letters decreased, and more and more replies were sent out. Some with messengers riding to the destination, some by bird.

By the time evening had arrived, Glorfindel's' hand was aching with all the writing. He threw his quill down on the desk, screwed the lid back on the inkpot, and stood, stretching. He would go and check on Elrond, then grab some food from the kitchens.

Elrond was still sleeping peacefully, and so he left him alone. He then made his way down to the kitchens, and managed to charm the cooks enough to make them give him some food. He decided to go for a walk, just a quick stroll around the gardens.

As he walked down the steps, he heard horse's hooves galloping into Rivendell at an extremely fast pace. He looked over to the archway, waiting to see who it was.

Rédethuil came thundering into the courtyard, literally fell off his horse, and hurried over to him. "My Lord…Glorfindel," he wheezed, trying to get his breath back.

"Wait Rédethuil, slow down. Get your breath back before you try to speak."

"You must…send out…Elves to the Pass. Orcs…attacked Lady Celebrían and…her group. Everything's in…chaos."

"Where is Lady Celebrían?" Glorfindel asked.

"Gone, taken. The twins have gone…after her."

Glorfindel cursed. "He was right," he muttered to himself. He looked back at the exhausted Elf. "You have obviously ridden hard and fast. Get inside and have the nearest room you come to. I'll see to it that your horse is stabled. Didn't you meet any Rivendell scouts on your way here?"

"I did see some Elves, but bypassed them to get here as quickly as I could. Prince Legolas sent me."

"Ok. Go and get some rest then." Rédethuil nodded and made his way wearily inside.

Glorfindel told a stable hand to see to Rédethuil's worn out horse, and then hurried to find Erestor.

"Elrond was right," he told him, pacing across his study. "Celebrían's been hurt, and the twins have gone after her in a mad dash to save her. Rédethuil didn't mention Arwen, but if anything had happened, he would have told me."

"The scouts have been sent out already Glorfindel. There is nothing else we can do except wait."

"Rédethuil said Legolas sent him," Glorfindel continued, ignoring Erestor. "That means he must be with them. And so is his sister, Celeblaith."

"Glorfindel…" Erestor said, folding his arms. "Listen to me."

"Sorry, what did you say?" He stopped pacing and looked at the other Elf Lord.

Erestor sighed. "All we can do is wait. We have sent out as many people as we can spare. They'll meet up with Legolas soon, and he'll tell them everything."

"So many must have died though," Glorfindel replied. "Think about it. They haven't made any move to come here. They sent a messenger. That must mean so many are injured or dead, they cannot travel."

"Just stop panicking Glorfindel, for goodness sake."

"I am not panicking. I am merely thinking aloud a lot."

"What are you going to tell Elrond?"

"I'll keep giving him sleeping draughts."

"You can't do that," Erestor laughed. "He'll get wise to your ways very quickly. You know what he's like. He knows every trick in the book. Seeing as he invented most of them."

"But he'll be heartbroken!"

"Celebrían isn't dead yet Glorfindel. She might not even be hurt."

"No, she is hurt. He knows that much. He can feel it."

"Through the bond?"

"Aye. He almost collapsed the pain was so bad." He sat down in a nearby chair. "I just hope Elladan and Elrohir can reach her in time. If not…" He left the sentence hanging, not wanting to think of what could happen to his Queen.

"She'll be fine. Do you know why they took her in the first place?"

"They knew she's Elrond's wife. Hold her captive for a bit; torture her maybe…I don't know. No one knows how an Orcs mind works. They may even hold her to ransom, but that is very unlikely. Orcs have no real need for money."

"No, it won't be for ransom." Erestor sat down in his own chair, opposite Glorfindel. "The twins must be so worked up. They'll be killing every Orc in sight."  
"With no thought for their own safety. As usual. As soon as they have Celebrían though, they'll be out of there and back here."

"We must wake Elrond. Or keep him awake when they get here. He'll have to heal any wounds she suffers."

"True. We'll just have to work on keeping him calm and relaxed."

"Shouldn't be too difficult."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "No, of course it won't be Erestor," he said sarcastically. He stood up. "I'm going to go and speak to Rédethuil. Find out exactly what happened."

"The poor Elf's shattered. Leave him be for a while Glorfindel. Let him sleep."

"We have to know Erestor. As soon as I know a bit more, he can sleep for a hundred years for all I care." He swept out the study.

Erestor sighed. This was not being a good day…

* * *

"Prince Legolas! Scouts are coming up the Pass!"

Legolas turned his head to face the Western End of the Pass. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sign of Elves. Had Rédethuil gotten to Rivendell already?

"Dolenmíl," he called. "Come with me." He mounted Galu, and they cantered towards the approaching party.

"Prince Legolas," the Elf at the very front called. He rode forward to meet him. "What on Earth has happened here?"

"It'll take too long to explain. Please say you have people with healing training amongst you."

"Of course. Why, are there many injured?"

"Many?" Dolenmíl answered, raising an eyebrow. "Captain, there are at least thirty dead and everyone has at least one injury. Didn't Rédethuil tell you?"

"We have not seen Rédethuil. Lord Elrond sent us to investigate."

"Where's Rédethuil then?" Legolas asked Dolenmíl, worry creasing his brow.

"He'll be fine," she assured him. She looked back to the Elves. "Come, this way."

They made their way back to the Elves spread out across the ground. The healers among the Rivendell group started tending to injuries immediately, and the Captain continued to talk with Legolas.

"Where are Prince Elladan and Prince Elrohir?"

"They have gone after the Orcs which took Lady Celebrían."

"Orcs took Lady Celebrían?"

"Yes. As soon as they realised what had happened, they grabbed a few willing Elves, and galloped away after them. There was nothing I could do to stop them. They have not been seen since."

"This is not good news. Lord Elrond says he can feel that something has happened to members of his family, if not all of them."

"Lady Arwen is perfectly ok. She is helping with the healing."

"Thank goodness for that. And yourself?"

"I am fine, as is my sister. Lady Dolenmíl is also ok. Everyone is just a bit shocked at what happened."  
"Understandably. I think you had better tell me everything."

"We had split after meeting up. Lady Celebrían and the Princess continued on down that way, heading towards Lothlórien, and my group and I went in this direction, going towards Rivendell with Elladan and Elrohir. It had only been a couple of hours or so, and we could still see each other. It started to rain, and I was at the back of our group with Dolenmíl. Elladan was up the front with Celeblaith, and Elrohir was in the middle. I just happened to glance back over my shoulder, and saw hundreds of Orcs creeping down the mountainsides. I ordered for our group to gallop back to the others as fast as possible, but by the time we reached them, the fight was already well under way. I managed to find Arwen and her friend, and she told me her mother had already been taken. We fought for quite a while, then, when it had all subsided, I looked around for he twins. They had gone. Witnesses told me they had galloped off towards the East when they had discovered Lady Celebrían had gone, taking a few people with them. Since then, we have concentrated on healing the wounded, and keeping our eyes and ears open for any more signs of the enemy. So far, we have been lucky. But many have died. There has been great loss to both Mirkwood and Rivendell these past few days."

"This Pass is cursed," the Captain murmured, looking warily around him. "Nothing good ever comes of travelling through here."

"I know," Legolas agreed. "I hate it. I should've known something would happen."

"Do not blame yourself my Lord. It was no one's fault."

"I know, I know. But one can't help feeling that there was something else that could have been done. Something that could have kept Lady Celebrían safe, or to stop so many getting hurt and killed."

"I understand. But for now, we must focus on getting as many to Rivendell as soon as possible. You say you sent Rédethuil. He must have gotten there by now. He is an experienced rider."

"You know him well?"

"He is my cousin. Our fathers are brothers. My family moved to Rivendell many years ago."

"That is interesting. I never knew that. Anyway, yes, you are right. But what are we to do with the deceased? There are many."

"Some will just have to be buried out here. Unless we could get more Elves from Rivendell to take them back there."

"The trouble is, if we leave it too long…"

"I know, it won't be a pretty sight. Or smell."

"But some people are going to be really against burying them out here. After all, they are friends or relatives."

"Exactly. I feel that is going to be one of our main problems. You talk to the Mirkwood Elves; I'll talk to the Rivendell Elves. Just try and persuade them that it has to be done. And soon."

"Ok. Good luck."

"And to you."

They rode off in separate directions. Legolas knew that many of his people would refuse to have their loved ones buried out here in the Pass. They had had to do it before, and they would just have to do it again. A ceremony would be held for the dead in their honour, he would make sure of it.

"Dolenmíl," he said softly, riding up behind her.

She looked up at him. "What is it?" She had a bandage wrapped half way round an Elf's' arm.

"Once you've finished here, I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

"Ok." She tied the bandage tightly, gave the Elf a quick drink, then jumped up behind Legolas on Galu. "What is it then?" she asked as they walked off.

"The Captain says there is no way we'll be able to get everyone that has died back to Rivendell. It is an impossible task, and you know it. We're going to have to do what we did last time."

"Bury them out here? Legolas, you do realise that just about everyone will refuse to do that."

"Yes, and it is our job to persuade them otherwise."

"Oh no, Legolas, I can't…"

"Please Dolenmíl." He peered over his shoulder at her. "I need you to do this, for me." He took her hand. "Please?"

She sighed in defeat. "Very well."

"Thank you. You know this is the right thing to do."

"Of course. I'll start right away." She let go of his hand, and slid down off of Galu.

Legolas made his way over to where he knew his two other friends were. "Heledir, Thilio," he called.

"Yes Legolas?" they answered in unison.

"We've got work to do," he said grimly, walking right up to them. "Scouts from Rivendell have arrived. But we can't take all the people who have died with us. We've got to bury them here."

"Oh Legolas, you are joking!" Thilio said in astonishment. But when he saw Legolas' emotionless expression, his face fell. "We can't! What about Dinnu…?"

"I know, I know it's hard, but we have no other choice. If we don't hurry up and bury them, then they'll start to…you know…"

"Decompose?" Heledir tried.

"Yes, decompose. And it would be better if they were buried than rotting, don't you think? All this rain water isn't helping."

"But…but…"

"Thilio," Heledir comforted, putting an arm round his shoulders. "We have to be strong."

Legolas dismounted and stood beside his two friends. "He's right Thilio," he said in a tender voice. "It would be the kindest thing to do."

"But he's our friend," Thilio whispered, tears brimming. "Doesn't that mean anything to you two?"

"Of course it does," Heledir assured him. "Can you imagine the look on Dinnu's' face if we left him here to rot?"

Thilio laughed softly. "I suppose." He wiped his eyes. "Ok, let's do it."

Legolas took both his friends into a huge embrace. "I'm going to need your help on this," he told them.

They held him in return, having a big group hug. "We know you are," Heledir answered. "We'll stick by you."

"What do you want us to do?" Thilio asked as they broke apart.

"Tell everyone else what we have to do. Break it to them gently. Try and convince them that this _is _the best thing to do."

"Ok, we're on the case." They mock saluted him, then walked off.

He smiled to himself, then re-mounted. Digging his heels into Galu's flanks, he set off at a gentle trot to start telling everyone else what they had to do.

It was hard. No one wanted to leave their friends and loved ones in the Pass, but they knew they didn't really have much of a choice. If they wanted to help the injured, they had to get to Rivendell as soon as possible. As more and more people agreed to bury the dead, hopes began to rise.

Deep graves were dug. The Elves had to improvise, as they had no spades or shovels. Some were resigned to using their hands, whilst others used weapons, and all sorts of various things they could find. Once they were buried, prayers were uttered, blessings given. Flowers were left upon the top, and a small rock, carved with the initials of the person that lay there.

Legolas, Thilio, and Heledir worked together to dig Dinnu's' grave. Using a knife to mark it out, they dug out the soil with hands, shields, anything they could lay their hands on. They had chosen a small, secluded spot under a grove of beech trees.

They wrapped Dinnu in a cloak, placed him gently in, and lay three white lilies atop his clasped hands. Each had said their own private good-bye, and then they began to fill the grave in.

Once it was full and the soil on top flattened, they carved Dinnu's' initials into a small rock, and used it to mark the place where he lay. Five white lilies were placed on top, one from each friend. Even though Flugo and Asar knew nothing of his death as of yet.

They stood silently beside the small grave for a few minutes, going over memories and thoughts in their heads. Heledir could feel Thilio trembling beside him, and he took his friends' hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly. Thilio squeezed it back, and took a deep breath.

"Namárie mellonnen," he whispered. He bowed his head, then walked away.

Heledir looked at Legolas. The Prince was pale, silent tears streaming down his face. One hand was placed up against his chin, the other arm folded across his chest.

"Legolas?" he whispered.

Legolas looked at him, forcing a smile onto his face. "Yes Heledir?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine in a bit. It's just starting to really hit home, that's all."

Heledir smiled, placed a hand upon Legolas' shoulder, took one last look at Dinnu's' grave, then followed Thilio.

Legolas smiled back, then turned back to look at the ground. He sunk down onto his knees, and sat there, not moving, not talking. Just motionless, unable to move.

And this was how Dolenmíl found him, half an hour later. She walked silently up to him, and knelt down beside him. She took his hand and squeezed it, just to let him know she was there for him.

He lifted watery eyes to look at her. One tear trickled free and she wiped it away. "I'm so sorry Legolas," she whispered.

Another tear fell. "It's too late for apologies now Dolenmíl," he said. "He's dead, gone, forever."

"Don't talk like that," she begged, taking both his hands. "He'll never leave you, not in here." She placed her hand over his heart. "Or in here." She placed a finger against his golden head. "Just remember all the good times."

"But it was such an awful way to die."

"I know. I've been through it, remember. And I had no one to look after me."

He sighed. He had almost forgotten Dolenmíl had lost her parents all those years ago. She had been all alone, and she had pulled through. If only he could do the same…

"Look, I know, that when you lose someone this close to your heart, it hurts," she sympathised. "And you feel like the whole world has turned against you. You have no friends left, no one to look after you, or who understands how you feel. You feel completely alone, a stranger in this new world. But please Legolas, believe me. You will heal. Over time, your heart will begin to understand why Dinnu died, and how there was absolutely nothing you could have done. Gradually, you will feel better, I promise."

He smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you Dolenmíl."

"Well, it's about time I paid you back for all the times you helped me."

"What do you mean?"

"During the time we were fighting the Dagnir-o Lóre. Whenever I felt down or depressed, you were there. I cried on your shoulder, remember? Now I'm being a shoulder to cry on for you. Go on; cry. Get it all out of your system."

"I can't."

"Just because I'm female? Look, I promise I won't tell a soul."

"It's not that, it's just…"

"You'll feel embarrassed?"

"I guess. And…"

"Don't be. Cry, please? I'll cry with you. I haven't as yet, and I need to." She held out her arms to him, and he entered them, leaning his head on her shoulder. He could see her eyes were watery, and he could do with one more good crying session.

They sat there together for minutes on end, crying until they ran out of tears. Eventually, Legolas pulled away, wiping his eyes. "Better?" she asked.

He nodded. "Hannon lle."

"Just remember, I'm here for you too." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Come on. I think a few more people are going to need shoulders before this day is out." She smiled, stood, and reached down her hand to him.

He smiled back, and took her outstretched hand. They walked back to where other Elves were mourning the loss of their loved ones, and set about comforting them.

* * *

**See, loooong chapter! At least help has _finally _arrived! **

**See y'all next week! Sometime…**

**_Faerlain_**


	12. Realisations in Rivendell

**Sorry for not updating earlier. My floppy disk kept messing up! So, at last, here is a new chapter. Thanks for all my reviews, relies are below, and enjoy chapter 12. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**Rayame325 – Sad is good though, isn't it? Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Poor Dolenmíl. _Hands Elerrina tissue. _You were sniffing. You seriously think I would kill my twins? Yes, they belong to me! Lol, I wish! What's-her-face is Thrálindë dear. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Deana – Yay! Leggy crying is always a sweet image, poor little Elfy welfy… I posted 12 as soon as I could. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 12: Realisations in Rivendell._**

"Lord Glorfindel?"

"Yes Torfithien, how can I help you?"

Torfithien swallowed. She knew he had a lot on his plate at the moment, but he was the only one she could really trust. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it? Come on, sit down."

She perched nervously on the edge of a chair opposite his desk, wringing her hands in her lap. "It's about…Thrálindë."

"Oh, I'd heard she was back. What is it?"

"I think she's gone…well…round the bend."

"What on Middle-Earth do you mean?"

"She still loves Elrohir. But…it's not proper love, if you get my meaning. It's some form of lust. She jealous of Dolenmíl."

Glorfindel frowned, and leant forward. "How do you mean?"

"She's trying to think of ways to win him back. Get Dolenmíl out of the picture, if you understand my meaning. She's already talked to Elrohir, at the dance the other evening, and says she knows loads of things about Dolenmíl that no one else does. Secrets, locked away for years. She's going to use them against her. Then, once Dolenmíl and Elrohir have split up, act all comforting and loving towards him. Even if he doesn't take her back, she would have achieved what she set out to do."

"But why would she want to split them up?"

"Like I said, she jealous. I have known her for many years my Lord, and she has definitely changed. Ever since she lived in Lothlórien. When she got back, she was a different person. Colder, crueller. She used to be so warm and friendly. But now all she can think about is hurting Dolenmíl in some form or another."

"But why? I don't understand."

"Neither do I. Her mind's all twisted. Her heart is set on one goal – to cause pain to Dolenmíl through any means necessary."

"This is ridiculous. I had better go and talk to her."

"No my Lord, you are very busy right now. I just thought I had better tell you before Elrohir and Dolenmíl returned. They are my friends now. Elrohir and I have forgotten about all that happened in the past with Thrálindë. We just want to move on, away from all that. But Thrálindë knows I am against her plans now. She's working on her own, as far as I know."

"Ok, thank you Torfithien. I shall see what I can do."

"Thank you my Lord." She stood and bowed. "I just don't understand what's gotten into her. I knew she wouldn't be happy about Elrohir having a new love, but I didn't believe she would stretch to these limits."

"No, I understand."

She smiled, and left his study.

Glorfindel sat back in his chair, and looked out of the window. He was still in Elrond's' study, having taken over the leadership of Imladris with Erestor whilst Elrond was otherwise 'occupied'.

This Thrálindë…he remembered her. When she and Elrohir had been together, they had been inseparable. Then they had started having arguments, and split. She had gone to Lothlórien to stay with family, and Elrohir had gradually gotten over her. Now she had returned, and was seeking…revenge?

Something wasn't right here, yet Glorfindel could not quite place his finger upon it. For her best friend to desert her after hearing what she was planning to do…that too, was strange. She and Torfithien were childhood friends. Torfithien had always stuck by her, whatever the problem. Thrálindë must have suggested doing something really wrong for Torfithien to go against it and come to see him.

He sighed. So many problems, such a small amount of people available to sort them out.

He had managed to talk to Rédethuil for a short while. The Elf was shattered, but he had been quite willing to tell Glorfindel everything he knew.

Legolas had taken his party of Elves and was coming back to Rivendell with the twins. Celebrían and Arwen had carried on towards Lothlórien. They had rested together only one night.

Rédethuil himself had been quite near the back with Prince Legolas and Dolenmíl, and had heard his orders straight away to turn around and gallop back to Celebríans' group. He had seen the Orcs pouring over the rocks like water and attacking the Elves. They had thundered on back down the Pass. By the time they had reached them however, many had already fallen.

The first he had heard of Celebrían's capture had been when Legolas had come to him. The Prince had informed him of what had happened, and instructed him to go around, calming everyone down, and helping to tend to those who were injured, and then he had been sent to Rivendell as a messenger.

Glorfindel sat, twirling a quill round his fingers. Why had there been so many Orcs in one place, all at the same time? It was strange. It was well known Orcs went around in packs, but not in hundreds.

He stood and wandered onto the balcony. There was a beautiful Summer Sun up on the sky, and it lit up Rivendell in all her glory. But the valley seemed empty, quiet. No singing, no music, no laughter. The news of the attack on the Elves had spread like wildfire, and everyone was now in a kind of mourning. It was not known exactly who had died, but like Elrond, some people could feel it.

Leaning on the balcony, he let the Suns rays warm him. Glorfindel looked down over the picturesque valley. Elves were out and about, but they were quiet. Going about their normal, daily routines, but all lost in a little world of their own as they sent their thoughts and blessings out to their friends and family in the Pass. Many had lost loved ones in that fight, and the loss was clear.

He turned and went back inside. In here, it was cool and calm. A gentle breeze blew in through the balcony doors, rustling the papers on the desk.

The door opened suddenly and a messenger stepped in. "My Lord, just to say. Rédethuil's awake and asking for you."

"Ok, on my way."

The messenger nodded and left. Glorfindel made his way out of the study and down the hallway.

He knocked on the door and went in. "You wished to see me Rédethuil?"

"Yes my Lord."

Glorfindel stepped in and closed the door behind him. "What do you wish to see me about?" He sat down in a chair beside the bed.

Rédethuil shifted a little so he was eye-level with the golden haired Elf. "I have just remembered something."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"It is not enormously important, but I thought I had better tell you."

"What?"

"It's about Prince Legolas. Well…his best friend…he got killed."

"And…?"

"I knew…and I didn't tell him. I left for Rivendell without telling him. So he was left to discover him by himself, and I have just realised. Prince Legolas…doesn't act too well when his friends die. Or almost die at least."

"Who has died?"

"Dinnu."

"Oh dear." Glorfindel sighed. "Look, don't worry about it. I am sure Legolas knows by now. Someone else would have found Dinnu and told him, or like you said, he found him himself. If indeed he has…then all we can hope is that he takes it well. I know what you mean about him not reacting well when his friends get hurt, let alone killed. I'll never forget the day Elrohir was caught by the Dagnir-o Lóre…" he shuddered. "Anyway, that's not what we're here to talk about."

"I'm telling you, so you are prepared for when he arrives here. He may very well be heartbroken."

"Are any of his other close friends with him?"

"Thilio and Heledir. Remember them?"

"Vaguely. Oh yes, yes I do. I have visited Mirkwood many times…yes; I definitely remember all of Legolas' friends. His little gang. I should think he'll be fine with those two to help him."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, now stop fretting about it. You are meant to be resting, so rest!" He stood up. "And that's an order." He smiled gently, and left again.

Rédethuil sighed and settled down under the covers. When Legolas had been instructing him on what to say when he arrived in Rivendell, the fact that Dinnu was dead had completely slipped his mind. Though he had no idea how. Then, when he had been on his way, he had remembered again. But it was too late to go back and inform the Prince. He settled down for another light snooze.

Glorfindel hurried along the hallway to Erestor's office. Going in without knocking, he made the dark haired Lord jump.

"Sweet Eru Glorfindel, I really wish you would knock! When I am concentrating this much, I am not always listening intently to footsteps approaching my door!"

"My apologies Erestor, but Rédethuil had just told me something I think you should know."

"Oh yes? And what exactly did he tell you?"

"Legolas might be suffering from a broken heart when he gets here."

Erestor groaned. "No…you're joking?"

"No. His best friend was killed in battle. Rédethuil knew, but did not have time to tell the Prince. This means he would have found Dinnu himself, or someone else found him, and informed him of his death. Whatever happened, he will be hurting when he gets here. Not necessarily physically, but certainly in his heart and mind."

"This is not good. This week is just getting worse and worse."

"Tell me about it." He slumped down into the nearest chair. "How does Elrond fare?"

"He is ok," Erestor replied. "Still badly shaken. He will be up by tomorrow."

"We cannot let him…"

"Glorfindel, we cannot stop our own Lord from going about his own business. If he wishes to get up and continue his duties as Lord of this realm, then we shall just have to let him get on with it."

"Have you told him Celebrían has definitely been captured?"

"No, I'm leaving that to you."

"Oh, thank you _so _much!"

"No problem. You know him a lot more than I do." He leant forward on the desk on his elbows. "Just be gentle with him. He's in rather a fragile state at the moment."

"Erestor, I know how to handle people in fragile states."

"Just warning you." He sat back in his chair again. "I think he's awake now in fact. Go and get it over with."

Glorfindel sighed and got to his feet. "Very well. But anything that happens to me, e.g. a bookcase being thrown at my head, is down to you. Any injuries I suffer will rest upon your head!"

"Of course, of course. If he gets angry, chuck a pitcher of water over him. Works every time."

"Oh yes, then I will be reprimanded for getting my Lord soaking wet! I think I'll handle things my way, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead, be my guest." Erestor smiled sweetly at him as he left. "Good luck," he called as the door shut.

Glorfindel muttered to himself as he walked back towards Elrond's room. Why were these things always left down to him? It really wasn't fair…

He reached Elrond's' door and peered in. "Elrond?" he called softly, seeing the bed was empty.

"Yes?" He walked in from off the balcony.

Glorfindel smiled at his old friend. "How are you feeling melonin?"

"Better, thank you. How are things?"

"Everything is fine, don't you worry about a thing. Sit down; there is something I need to tell you."

"If it's about Celebrían, I know. I know she is hurt."

"No, I'm afraid there's a bit more to it than that. Sit down."

Elrond sat down on the end of the bed. "What is it Glorfindel? What has happened to my wife?"

Glorfindel sighed and sat beside him. "You felt that something had happened to her, that she had gotten hurt?"

"Yes, carry on."

"Well, that is true. In a sense. Elrond, she's been captured."

Elrond's' face paled, but he showed no other emotions. "By whom, exactly?"

"Orcs."

Elrond nodded. "And…is there any news?"

"No, I am sorry. Rédethuil, you remember him?" He carried on when Elrond nodded. "Well, Legolas sent him here as a messenger after the party was ambushed in the Pass. Your sons have gone after the Orcs that took Celebrían. Arwen is perfectly safe; Legolas is looking after her, as is Dolenmíl."

Elrond sighed in relief. "Well, that's something at least. And the twins…no news of them?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "No. They took a few friends with them; I have no idea whom exactly. Rédethuil told me Legolas had said they just galloped straight off once the fight was over."

"Has there been a great loss of life?"

"Quite a few fell, as I understand it. Legolas' best friend was killed."

"Who?"

"Dinnu."

"He must be heartbroken."

"Rédethuil didn't know. Legolas didn't know Dinnu was dead until after Rédethuil was on his way here."

"Then, Rédethuil knew he was dead, yet didn't tell Legolas?"

"He couldn't. He knew how Legolas would have reacted. Not well. By the time he had realised Legolas didn't actually know, he was half-way here, and couldn't turn back."

"I see." Elrond sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Well, I suppose I had better get back to work." He made to stand up, but Glorfindel stopped him.

"No Elrond, not today. Tomorrow maybe. You are not well enough."

"Glorfindel, if my family are to arrive back here well and safe, I must be prepared. I can manage. Things have to organised, arranged. Get Erestor, and meet me in my study." He stood up. "Go on."

Glorfindel sighed, but did as he was told.

Ten minutes later, the three Lords were gathered in Elrond's' study. The Elf Lord was pacing slowly, thinking things over in his head. "So, Celebríans' group was attacked, and Legolas took all his people back to help them?"

"Aye, that is correct," Glorfindel answered.

Elrond nodded. "Ok. By the time they had reached them however, the fight was already well under way. Celebrían had been taken, and many were injured or killed. Once the battle was over, my sons discovered their mother had been captured, grabbed a handful of random Elves, and took off without telling anyone. Nothing has been seen of them since, and both Thranduil and I have lost many Elves. The Pass is now effectively blocked, as they are still stranded there." He stopped pacing and looked at the other two. "I take it scouts have been sent out to them?"

"Of course," Erestor told him. "A group of roughly thirty to forty Elves."

"Is that all?"

"Elrond, we could not spare any more," Glorfindel intervened. "It is enough to suffice."

"Glorfindel, we have over 100 Elves stuck out there, with a load of dead bodies to deal with. Forty Elves is not going to be enough to help them. We must send out at least another…thirty."  
"Elrond, we do not have the Elves to spare," he argued as Elrond began pacing again. "Twenty maximum I say. Any more, the guards on our own borders will be restricted."

"But they need our help Glorfindel…"

"I know. Look, I'll order another troop to go out. They'll be able to cope then. Fifty Elves to help with the hundred that are out there. That will be plenty, I assure you."

"Rédethuil told me they will probably be burying the bodies," Erestor informed them. Both Lords looked at him. "They will not be able to bring them all back here. The bodies will have to be buried before they start...decaying."

"Of course…" Elrond muttered.

"What?" both asked in unison.

"When we were travelling from Mirkwood to here during our fight with the Dagnir-o Lóre, we lost a lot of Elves during a battle. We buried them. Legolas will have remembered this. It makes sense. He's intelligent. It will be hard, but if anyone can persuade those Elves out there to do the right thing, he can." He smiled hopefully at the other two. "Legolas will tell his people, and my people, that the dead will have to be buried. Dolenmíl will certainly help him, as will Celeblaith. I expect he can convince Thilio and Heledir to go along with as well. Between the five of them, the number of people they'll have to literally carry back here will decrease."

"You are certain Legolas remembers this?" Glorfindel asked.

"How could he forget?" Elrond replied in a low voice. He smiled suddenly. "It seems to me, that whenever my sons and Legolas get together, trouble always manages to find and follow them. Or is it just me that has noticed that?"

"No, I know what you mean," Erestor agreed, nodding. "Those three always cause mischief when they're together."

"I shall never forget the mayhem they caused that summer when Legolas stayed here," Glorfindel remembered aloud. "That was one of the most eventful Summers Rivendell had ever seen."

The three of them laughed together. "Well, we had better get started with the preparations," Elrond said. "Glorfindel, you get a small patrol sorted to go into the Pass to help things along a little, and just check with the stable hands that there will be enough room for all the horses. Erestor, started getting rooms free near the Healing Ward so that the injured that don't need to actually sleep in there will have rooms, and that there are enough for the uninjured. I'll go and get the Healers prepared and rooms made available. Let's get to it."

"Well he's certainly better," Erestor muttered to Glorfindel as they followed Elrond out of his study.

Glorfindel nodded in agreement. "I see what you mean. Back to his old, bossy self."

"I heard that."

Glorfindel and Erestor grinned, then got on with their appointed duties.

* * *

**Ah, another chapter done. Good-o! See y'all next time. **

**_Faerlain _**


	13. Why does it always rain on me?

**Woah, LOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER! **

**And only 2 reviews guys? Tut tut…**

**I'm 15! And a very big thank you to everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday! It was very happy! As an extra special treat, I'm updating every story, and putting a new one up! All in the same night! Phew! Too many ! marks! **

**Right, onto review replies now. **

**_Faerlain. _**

* * *

**Lindele – Yup, the twins and Leggy…Wait and see! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Deana – Glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing. **

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter 13: Why does it always rain on me…?_**

**__**

**__**

"Urgh, my head is pounding."

"Just try not to think about it Cel."

"But it hurts! How can I not think about my head hurting when I use my head to think about other things! Did that make any sense?"

"No, not really." Legolas grinned at his sister. "Look, get that bandage finished, then we'll take a quick break. Ok?"

The young Princess nodded and carried on wrapping a makeshift bandage around a wound in an Elf's' leg. She smiled reassuringly at him, then washed her hands off in a bowl of water.

"Come on then." Legolas draped his arm round her shoulders, and lead her off to a small grove of trees.

They sat beneath the branches, relaxing for the moment. Celeblaith sighed and nestled closer to her brother. Legolas smiled and held her tightly against him. "I'm really proud of you Cel," he murmured.

"Eh?"

"The way you're coping with all of this. You shouldn't be here really, you know that. You're too young."

"Oh stop it, you starting to sound too much like Adar." She grinned up at him. "Well I'm proud of you too."

"Why?"

"You're working literally on your own here Legs. The twins have gone off to find their mother, and you're the only one, apart from Arwen, and me, with any power over these people. They're all grieving and upset, yet you have still managed to make them listen to you, and reassure them that everything will be alright. And yet…" she paused, studying his face carefully. "You're hurting inside. And you're not showing your feelings enough."

"Don't give me a lecture Cel, I'm really not in the mood."

"I'm not going to give you a lecture, just a…a hint. I know how much you're hurting. Dinnu was like a brother to me too, just remember that. I'm grieving just as much as you are, yet neither of us is showing it very well."

"Celeblaith, when we are in situations like these, when many people have died, we have to think of others, not just ourselves. Others here have lost ones close to their hearts. Everyone is hurting. But we have to be strong for each other. Once we are definitely safe, once we have reached Rivendell, then we can start mourning properly. And if you mean showing my feelings by crying and all that stuff, I have cried. And so have you."

"I don't mean just crying. I mean…anger, and distress. You're not even the tiniest bit angry at anyone."

"I'm saving it all up."

"Who for?"

"Elladan and Elrohir. Once I see them again, they are going get such a tongue-lashing for leaving us like this. If they had told someone first, then I wouldn't have minded, but to just go off like that…I understand how they feel - Celebrían is their mother after all - I just wish they wouldn't do this to me all the time."

"Think how Lord Elrond feels. And Arwen. They've had it for years and years."

"True." He sighed and stretched his arms out above his head. "How's your head?"

"A bit better."

"Why was it hurting anyway?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I hit it when I fell from my horse."

"And your wrist? And ankle?"

"Much better. I didn't know Dolenmíl knew magic."

"Only for healing wounds. She can fix a broken bone just like that."

"That's pretty impressive." She sighed. "I suppose we had better be getting back?"

"Yes, come on." He stood and hauled her to her feet. Before they left, he took her back in for a huge hug. "I love you Celeblaith," he whispered.

"I love you too Greenleaf," she whispered back. They linked their little fingers again. She reached up on tiptoe, kissed his cheek, and then, taking his hand, led him back to their injured comrades.

Dolenmíl smiled to herself as she watched them walk along hand-in-hand.

It must be so nice to have brothers and sisters…

She shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. That was not possible, and she knew it. She turned back to the casualty she was presently treating, and let her mind wander away from her dreams.

* * *

He will be mine. I'm not letting him go without a fight. Tor, how _could _you abandon me?

Thrálindë walked quietly through the Rivendell gardens, her face an emotionless mask.

But inside, she was fighting a losing battle. Everything she thought, every idea that entered her head, another came to counter it. No matter what she tried to do, she couldn't get Torfithien's words out of her head.

_"You're leaving?" _

_"Yes. Like I said before, Elrohir and I have made up. And I happen to like Dolenmíl. I don't want you splitting them up. I've seen them together, you haven't. You don't understand true love." _

_"Don't talk to me about love!" She stood up, glaring at Torfithien. "You're the one who doesn't understand about love. Have you ever been in love Tor?" _

_"Yes actually, I have. You just weren't here. You were miles away, having loads of fun in Lothlórien. Ok, maybe I haven't been with as many people as you have, or kissed as many, but I know how much love can hurt! Especially when you have been with someone for as many years as Elrohir and Dolenmíl, and then you get split up, wither through your own choice or by someone else's doing." She glared back at Thrálindë. "I want you to stop this right now Thrálindë, before it all goes too far." _

_"And what will you do if I don't?" _

_"Let's just say the word will spread that you're up to no good." _

_"Fine, whatever, go creeping to whoever you'll creep to." _

She shuddered. Why had she said all those horrible things to her friend? Torfithien was the only other person who knew of her plans, and now she had left her. Thrálindë found herself alone.

She had gone over everything in her head over the past couple of days. She had thought carefully about her feelings for Elrohir, and eventually come to the conclusion that her love for him was still strong. And it always would be. Even if she did fall in love again, with someone completely different, Elrohir would always keep a piece of her heart.

But she wanted it back.

She didn't want to love him. She wanted to hate him if anything.

But it felt impossible to do so.

Every time she tried to forget about him, his face would pop up in her head. Whenever she tried to talk to someone about a subject that didn't involve him at all, the conversation always turned to him.

Why? Why must this happen?

She stopped walking, and sat down beneath a tall oak tree. She had heard rumours recently. About trouble in the Pass. That was where Elrohir was.

But rumours were rumours. She had had enough of them. They never did any good to anyone.

But…then again, a lot of scouts _had_ been sent out. Maybe, just maybe…she ought to listen to these rumours…

"Oh, why must everything be so hard!" She jumped to her feet. "It's not fair! What have I done to deserve this?" She leant back against the trunk, looking up through the branches. "Why do I still love him? Why can't my heart forget him? Why, why, why!"

She collapsed back down to the ground again, tears steaming down her face. Her world was in tatters. She had hardly any friends, no lover, her family seemed to be wary of her even…she was completely, and utterly…alone.

She hugged her knees up to her chest, buried her head in her arms, and wept. She did not notice the wind beginning to pick up.

* * *

"Oh Thral, where are you?"

Torfithien sighed, closing the door to Thralind's' room behind her. She walked back down the hallway.

"Excuse me, have you seen Thrálindë?"

"No, sorry my Lady."

"Ok." Walking on a little further…

"Have you seen Thrálindë anywhere?"

"No, sorry Torfithien. I'll tell her you're looking for her if I see her though."

"Ok, thanks." Carries on walking…

"I don't suppose you've seen Thrálindë around have you?"

"Yes actually, I have."

"Where?"

"Heading out to the gardens. Must have been an hour or so ago. Careful though, there's a cold wind blowing up."

"Ok, thank you." She smiled gratefully, and hurried out to the gardens.

The Elf was right; the wind was cold. Torfithien wrapped her arms around her body. Using her senses, she sought out her friend, trying to see if she was out there anywhere.

She was.

"Oh great…" Lifting the hem of her dress a little so she would not trip, Torfithien hurried down the steps and along the path. The wind was harsh, making her skin turn red.

"Thrálindë! Thrálindë, where are you?"

No answer. Torfithien carried on running. "Thrálindë!"

The wind was gaining strength now, and light raindrops were beginning to fall. Torfithien cursed under her breath. "Where are you, you stupid girl…? Thrálindë!"

Still no response. As best she could, Torfithien tried to search for her with her mind, seeking out Thralind's thoughts. But all she could feel was a dark void, with just a tinge of red around it.

Thrálindë was out here all right. Unconscious.

"Thrálindë! Thral! Oh, why did I leave her? Thrálindë!"

She ran on, ignoring the ever-increasing rain soaking through her thin dress. She had to find her friend, and soon. The wind whipped through her hair, blowing in front of her face, up into the air. Her dress was getting wetter and wetter, but she kept on running.

She stopped suddenly at a fork in the path she was running along, feeling a presence nearby. Was it Thrálindë?

"Thrálindë!" she called again. There was no answer, but she headed in the direction this feeling was coming from. Down the left-hand path.

"Thral?" She peered round a corner. "Thrálindë!"

Thrálindë was curled up underneath an oak tree, the branches giving little protection against the rain. Torfithien ran over and shook the maiden's shoulders. "Thral, Thrálindë, wake up! We've got to get inside, it's pouring down."

But Thrálindë was silent. Torfithien frantically checked for a pulse, and was relieved to find one.

She looked around, trying to see if anyone else was there, but the gardens were deserted. Everyone was inside, escaping the rain that was now pouring down.

"Oh no…Thrálindë, Thrálindë, please wake up." She kept talking to her, squeezing her shoulders, trying to get any response at all, but there was none. She could find no injuries on her friend, and had no idea what had caused her to black out. It had never happened before, had it?

Maybe in Lothlórien. Perhaps something had happened to her there that caused to her to faint or collapse every now and then. Torfithien's mind buzzed with all these ideas, but all sounded ridiculous. No, this was something much more serious than that.

Thralind's' skin was pale, her breathing shallow, and her pulse weak. Torfithien began to curse the say her friend had ever fallen in love with Elrohir.

Thrálindë was fading, and it was all because of him.

* * *

"What a downpour."

"Aye. It has never rained like this here before, has it?"

"Not as far as I know." Glorfindel turned away from the window to face Erestor. "I hope no one is caught out in it."

"Everyone came rushing in as soon as the rain began to fall faster," Erestor replied, looking back at him. "It was quite amusing, watching everyone run in, trying to shield themselves from the water."

"I bet it was." Glorfindel sat down at his desk, and Erestor sat opposite him. "So, I take it you have done what Elrond told you to do?"

"Of course. And yourself?"

"Yes. The scout has already left." He sighed and stretched his arms. "It has been a long week, has it not."

"Most definitely. Personally, I cannot wait until it is over, and everyone is back safe and sound where they belong."

"I think that is what everyone is wishing for."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Enter," Glorfindel called.

A young Elf stuck his head round the door. "My Lord, I think there is something you should know."

"What is it Sinyë?"

"There are people out there." He pointed out the window, into the rain, which was slowly becoming a storm.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Thrálindë and Torfithien my Lord. I saw Thrálindë heading outside over an hour back, then Torfithien asked me if I had seen her about fifteen minutes ago. Neither of them has returned. They're still out there. Do you want me to go and find them?"

"Aye, but wrap up carefully. And I think I'll go and have a look myself. We'll go together. Erestor, stay here and keep an eye on things. We shan't be long."

Erestor nodded, and as Glorfindel placed a long cloak around his shoulders and put the hood up over his head, he made his way back to his own study.

"Come on then," he said to Sinyë, and they went outside.

The wind was now a gale, the rain pelting down as hard as hail. The two Elves stood together at the foot of the steps. "Stay together," Glorfindel called above the noise.

Sinyë just nodded, and they set off slowly, looking all around them for the two missing maidens. The rain made everything seem like a blur, and so they took it one step at a time.

"Do you have any idea in what direction they went?" Glorfindel asked.

"I saw Torfithien heading that way." Sinyë pointed down the path.

"Then we'll go that way first." They pulled their cloaks tighter around their bodies, and walked on down the path, their eyes and ears peeled for any signs of the girls.

On and on they walked, sometimes stumbling over unseen small rocks in the path, disguised by the rain. Glorfindel was using his senses to try and locate Torfithien or Thrálindë, but he was getting no responses.

As they came to a fork in the path, he stopped suddenly. "What is it my Lord?" Sinyë shouted above the howling wind.

"I can feel something." Glorfindel frowned, trying to see what it was. Closing his eyes, he could just see a dark void, tinted with red. He cursed under his breath. "They're unconscious," he told him.

"Is that any surprise?"

"Suppose not. This way." He led Sinyë down the left fork the path took, hoping beyond hope that they would be down here. The path continued to twist and turn, then finally opened up into a large lawn area. Glorfindel only realised just how far they were from the House when he saw what part of the River they were by.

There were trees dotted all over the grass, and as they looked around, Sinyë gave a shout. "There my Lord, there!" He pointed towards a tall oak tree, one of the oldest in Rivendell, Glorfindel noted.

There was an unidentifiable bundle underneath the tree, but the two Elves knew it was Thrálindë and Torfithien. They ran over, and checked their necks for pulses.

"Both are soaked," Glorfindel told the younger Elf. "Take Torfithien. Wrap her up in your cloak, and we'll have to hurry back to the House."

Sinyë nodded, and unclasped his cloak. He wrapped Torfithien in it, lifted her up, and waited for Glorfindel.

He did the same for Thrálindë, then they were running as fast as possible back to the House. Back up the path to the fork, then straight up that one to the House. Across the courtyard, up the steps, and into the warmth and safety of the House.

"To the Healing Ward," Glorfindel said. They strode along the corridors, round corners, up stairs, hurrying past people who had both concerned and confused looks on their faces at the two dripping Elves.

Glorfindel placed Thrálindë carefully down on one bed, Sinyë, Torfithien on another. They covered them with blankets, but too not too many, so as not to warm them up too fast. Sinyë called for the healers, whilst Glorfindel dried their arms and faces. Thralind's' lips were a dangerous shade of blue, and she had to get warm soon.

The healers soon arrived, and Glorfindel and Sinyë went to get dry. On his way to his room, Glorfindel met Elrond. The Elf Lord just stopped and stared at him.

"It's raining," Glorfindel said dryly.

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Why on Earth did you get out there Glorfindel?"

"Had to rescue Thrálindë and Torfithien. I have no idea why they were out there, but by the time Sinyë and I found them, they were both unconscious. They're in the Healing Ward. I think you had better take a look at them. Thrálindë especially doesn't look too good."

"Ok, I'll go there now. Go and get dry for goodness sake, and have a warm drink while you're at it. I don't want you catching pneumonia or something."

"Elrond, I won't catch pneumonia, due to the fact that I am an Elf."

"You know what I mean. Go on."

Glorfindel grinned at the dark-haired Elf, and carried on down to his room.

Once he was win dry clothes, and had a warm drink from the cooks,(which he had actually managed to get without any haggling), he went back to the Healing Ward. He had to see how the girls were.

The room was devoid of healers except for Elrond. He had his hand on Torfithien's forehead, a small frown creasing his brow. Sinyë stood at the foot of her bed, concern written all over his fair face.

"How is she?" Glorfindel asked.

"Torfithien's fine. Very cold, unconscious, but she'll be fine. Thrálindë on the other hand…"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is in exactly the same state as Torfithien." He walked to her bedside. "But… she has other bad symptoms. Her breathing is a lot shallower than I want it to be, and her pulse is much weaker than Torfithien's. I have bad news."

"What?" they asked in unison.

Elrond sighed. "Thrálindë is…fading."

"Fading!" they both exclaimed.

"Yes, fading. Someone has hurt her deeply, and it has broken her heart. She's going to eventually die."

"But…who would have broken her heart…" Glorfindel shut his eyes in realisation. "Oh no…"

"What is it Glorfindel?"

"Elrond, I do believe your youngest son is the cause of all this."

"What? Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? Thrálindë and Elrohir used to be together, years ago. Then they separated, and Thrálindë went and lived in Lothlórien. She came back not too long ago, swearing to seek revenge on him. Or just get him back."

"How do you know all this?""Torfithien told me. Thrálindë had confided in her that she still loved Elrohir, and was - I suppose - jealous of Dolenmíl."

"So…Elrohir has managed to break her heart, without even seeing her?"

"She spoke to him at a dance recently. He must have said something that hurt her inside. And Torfithien has argued with her, saying that what she is trying to do is wrong. As far as I know, she is all alone. She loves and hates Elrohir at the same time. And there is nothing she can do about it."

"There must be something we can do," Sinyë said quietly.

They looked at him. "You know Thrálindë well Sinyë?" Elrond asked.

"Yes. She is my cousin. Her mother's sister is my mother."

"I see. And you are close to her?"

"Quite. I remember well the time she was with Lord Elrohir. I had never seen her so happy, and never have done since. When they broke up, it broke her heart. She just hid it well. I travelled with her to Lothlórien, and even there, she was still unhappy. I had to return here of course, but whenever I went to stay with her, there was always a shadow looming over her once bright, bubbly personality. Whatever happened between the two of them hurt her badly, and she has never fully recovered."

"Well that's news to me," Glorfindel stated.

"And me," Elrond agreed. He looked carefully at the young Elf before him. "You say she never fully recovered. What do you mean by that?"

"She was never the same Thrálindë. Every now and then, she would sink into a deep depression. Whenever her thoughts drifted back to Rivendell and Lord Elrohir. We would try desperately to keep her happy, but it seemed an impossible task. After nearly seven hundred years had passed, she seemed over him. For almost a decade, there was no mention of him. Then, five hundred years ago, she heard the story of the fight with the Dagnir-o Lóre. Then not long after, that Prince Elrohir had a new love in his life, and had supposedly never been happier. She became an empty shell, wandering round Lothlórien like a lost puppy. Quiet, shy, devoid of laughter. Then something in her clicked. She suddenly decided to return to Rivendell. She said nothing about Lord Elrohir all the way here. I happened to be in Lothlórien at the time of her decision. We rode home, and everything seemed normal. She was happy again, cheery, but there always something…I could never quite lay my finger on it. Something about her whole person was…different."

"She was quite alright when she entered Rivendell again for the first time in over a millennium?"

"Absolutely. At least, she seemed to be. I was watching her, and a shadow seemed to pass over her face as we rode under the Arch, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. We dismounted, walked inside, and she went to her room. I kept my eye on her, but she seemed completely normal."

"But she wasn't," Glorfindel said. "She hasn't been full of anger all this time. She's been full of pain, of sorrow. A broken heart that was never fully mended. 'Twas nurtured and watched over, but never healed. I suppose she has never been in love since?"

"No. There has been no one special in her life since Lord Elrohir."

"That doesn't surprise me." His gaze turned to the pale Thrálindë on the bed beside him. "Then there is nothing we can do."

"The only thing that would bring her back, is if Elrohir were here," Elrond told them. "But he is miles away. He may not return in time."

"But how would his being here awaken her?" Sinyë asked.

"I don't know. But it is the only option open to us."

"When Torfithien wakes up, we'll see if she can help," Glorfindel said. "For now, all we can do is wait."

"I hate waiting," Elrond complained. To Glorfindel, his meaning was clear, but Sinyë was not taking much notice. He sat down beside his cousin, took her cold hand in his, and sat there silently, watching and waiting.

The two Lords left him alone for the time being.

* * *

**See! It was loooooooooooooong. Next chapter coming soon, and some more replies would be very nice! Please? **

**_Faerlain. _**


	14. Assurances

**_Ducks heavy flying objects. _**

**Ok, ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like…AGES!!! But you will never believe how much h/w my teachers have been giving me! SO HARSH! **

**But I've updated now, ok? And I promise that the wait will not be so long next time! **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

**Lindele – Teehee, I like springing surprises upon people like that! Hmm, will she fade or will she live? Ain't sure yet. Keep an eye out; you'll soon see what happens! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Yes, poor poor Elrohir! He has to go through so much. I am so evil aren't1 Sorry Elrohir! _Huggle. _Teehee thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter 14: Assurances._**

**__**

"I think we are just about ready to go now my Lord."

"But Elladan and Elrohir haven't returned yet. We cannot leave without them."

"Prince Legolas, trust me. I have known the twins since they were born. They are able warriors. They will return to Rivendell safely."

"I still think we should wait."

"The injured cannot wait my Lord. They need to get to professional healers now. Leave some that are uninjured if you wish, but we need as many as possible to return to Rivendell."

"I know, I know, I am just worried for my friends."

"As we all are. Come now, let's get these people home."

The two mounted their horses, and started getting everybody into orderly groups. The new scout from Rivendell had just arrived, and was being a great help.

Between them, they managed to get an injured person on a horse with an uninjured person, and the procession back down the Pass began. Legolas rode with Celeblaith, as her horse had been killed. A thing she was still very upset about. She could also not ride alone, as her wrist was still rather painful. Dolenmíl had fixed it as best she could, but it still throbbed a little.

He kept near the back of the group, looking back every now and then to see if there were any signs of Elladan and Elrohir. But there never was.

Celeblaith, fed up of her brothers' fidgeting, elbowed him in the stomach. She was sat in front of him. "Will you stop moving?" she complained, looking back over her shoulder.

"I'm just keeping an eye out for…"

"Elladan and Elrohir, I know." She sighed and nestled further back against his chest. "They'll be fine," she assured him. "Don't worry."

"I cannot help but worry Cel. They're my best friends."

"I know that, and I completely understand where you're coming from, but please, stop jiggling about so much. I'm getting rather worried that I'm going to fall off any moment."

"I won't let you fall," he promised, slipping his arms tighter round her and kissing her cheek.

She grinned. "That's good then. Shall we continue?"

"A very good idea my Lady." He nudged his heels into Galu's flanks, and walked her forward a bit more.

"Let's find Dolenmíl. I need a female friend to talk to."

"Oh, so, your brother's not good enough for you any more then?"

Celeblaith laughed. "My Greenleaf is the only one is this whole world for me, you know that."

He laughed back and leant his head on her shoulder. "That's good to know."

"You seriously think anyone could take your place?"

"Mmm, I see what you mean."

She laughed again, and they rode on, looking out for Dolenmíl.

Dolenmíl was in fact, somewhere in the middle of the party of Elves. She was riding alongside Thilio, who it had turned out, been missing her since she had moved to Rivendell. The two had been friends before the fight against the Dagnir-o Lóre, and they were using this time to catch up on what the other had been doing.

"So, you've been keeping up your training I presume?"

"Of course I have. What do you think I am, completely stupid?" He watched Dolenmíl's' face twist into a grin. "Hey, I'm not that bad! Bit…of a…dipstick at times, I must admit, but I am not stupid!"

"Aww, I know you're not Thilio. I am merely joking."

"Ha, sure you are."

She laughed. "You really think I could be mean to my dear little Thilio?" She reached across and patted his head.

He shook her hand off. "Get off." But he was grinning.

Heledir rode up beside them then. "Hello you two. How are you feeling?"

"Alright thanks Hel. Yourself?" Dolenmíl asked.

"I'm good. I haven't had chance to speak to you much. How are things in Rivendell then?"

"Great actually. I miss Mirkwood dearly, but there are so many things to see and do in Rivendell. It's amazing."

"She's forgotten all about Mirkwood in other words," Thilio told his friend.

She scowled at him. "No I have not! How could I ever forget Mirkwood? That is my home, and always will be, in my heart."

"Good, I should hope so too," Thilio said, smiling slyly.

Dolenmíl smirked back at him, then all three of them started laughing.

* * *

"How long will it take us to get there Legs?"

"I cannot say for sure. A week, maybe a bit more."

"Why so long?"

"Because of all the wounded. We have to go a slow, steady pace so as not to cause them further injury."

She sighed and squirmed uncomfortably in his arms. "I hare going slow though!"

He grinned, and without warning, dug his heels into Galu's flanks. The horse galloped away up the column, towards the front at a dangerously fast speed.

He slowed down when they came next to the Captain right at the very front, and started talking to him. Celeblaith was now rather quiet, and also no longer fidgeting.

"How far do you reckon we have to go?" Legolas asked, grinning as he noted how silent his little sister now was.

"I'd say about ten miles, but that is an average guess. At the speed we're going, it should take us roughly a week to reach Rivendell," he answered; knowing Legolas was about to ask that question.

Legolas grinned at him. "You must be able to read minds."

"No my Lord I'm just good at guessing, and I have been taught to tell my leader everything of importance when on a journey such as this."

Legolas laughed, memories coming back of his own training. "Oh yes, I can remember being told that as well."

"It was drilled into me by Lord Glorfindel I seem to remember. He was very strict about that."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "You were trained by Lord Glorfindel?"

"Yes. Lord Elrond seemed to have rather high expectations for me."

Legolas laughed. "He was clearly right. Then, you cannot be very old, for Lord Glorfindel returned to us not long ago. Well, when I say long, you know what I mean."

He nodded. "I understand completely my Lord. No, I started my training when I was very young, a mere child some may say. But Lord Elrond insisted that I have the necessary training from an early age. And I think it paid off."

They continued to talk in this manner for a while longer. Celeblaith made herself comfy. She found talk of warfare and weaponry rather boring at the best of times. She could wield a bow and knives well enough, but only when necessary.

She was a more creative person. Drawing and painting were her strong points. She loved just picking up a piece of parchment, and drawing things of nature. Animals, plants, trees…anything.

She gazed up at the sky. It had lots of fluffy white clouds, drifting about after the storm. She smiled. That would make a nice picture. Along with the trees, mountains and plants…yes, a beautiful portrait. Or would it be better landscape…?

Legolas noticed his sister wasn't talking much. He rested his head on her shoulder, peering round her to look at her. "You're quiet Cel. You feeling ok?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Just daydreaming. Painting a picture in my mind."

"Eh?"

She inclined her head towards the scene before them. "The landscape around me. I am picturing how my painting of it would look. Looks very nice so far."

He laughed. "I see. Well, I shall leave you to your…mind-painting."

She nodded, and sat back against his chest again, looking at the land around her.

He smiled to himself, then at the Captain beside them. "Artistic sister my Lord?"

"Aye, very much so. Always got her head over some drawing or sketch."

"I'm guessing she's a good singer too?"

"Yes, actually she is. How did you guess that?"

He shrugged. "Art and singing always seem to go together. A lot of people I know who can sing very well can draw marvellously too. Very talented."

"She got it from our mother. Naneth is a wonderful singer. And she can paint the most amazing landscapes. We must have hundreds lining the corridors of the palace, almost all of them done by her. Celeblaith's are starting to join them as well. Aren't they Cel?"

"Hmm." She was concentrating.

Legolas rolled his eyes at the Captain, who grinned. They carried on discussing their bow techniques.

* * *

It was three days after they had started making their way back towards Rivendell. They were nearing the end of the Pass, and Legolas know Rivendell was only a few short miles away…

"Prince Legolas! Prince Legolas!"

Legolas turned round to face the rider who was galloping up the column at a tremendous pace. He skidded to a halt beside the Prince, and bowed his head. "My Lord, I have news for you."

"What, what is it?"

"We have spotted people drawing up on us from back down the Pass. I am not sure, but I think it could be Prince Elladan and Prince Elrohir. Whoever it is, they are on horseback, and galloping very fast up to us."

Legolas wheeled Galu round and thundered back down the group with the messenger. Reaching the end, he peered back down the Pass. Sure enough, there were a number of figures hurtling towards them, all on horseback.

"It is too dark to see them clearly," Legolas muttered. "But that definitely looks like Elves to me." He turned to another Elf beside him. "Ride up and find Lady Dolenmíl. Inform her of what has been seen back here, and tell her to prepare the healers for further possible injuries."

"Yes my Lord." He dug his heels into his horse's flanks, and charged back up towards the head of the group.

Legolas looked back at the approaching riders. "I pray to Eru that they are Elladan and Elrohir," he said, sighing.

"I think they are," Celeblaith whispered. "I can feel it. It's on the wind. Listen."

Legolas listened as the wind blew through his golden hair. A whispering, faint and far away. But a definite hushed voice, saying something that he couldn't quite pick up.

"We can only wait until they catch up. We cannot stop; we must keep going. I'm going to stay here at the back again. Someone ride up to the head of the column, and tell the Captain to stay there. Under no circumstances must he leave to come back here. We need someone up the front at all times. If he wishes to tell me anything, he shall have to send a messenger. Go, quickly." An Elf urged his horse up to do this.

"Cel, do you want to stay here, or would you rather go up the front?"

"I'm staying with you."

"But what if it isn't the twins?"

"It is; I know it is. Just trust me Legs." She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, making sure to link their little fingers.

He squeezed it back. "Ok." He turned his horse round to walk in the right direction. Keeping hold of Celeblaith's hand, he looked up at the sky. "It's growing darker," he said grimly. "We shall have to stop soon. It won't be safe for us to continue during the night. Start passing the message through the group that we will be halting in the next hour." Four Elves left to go, two up each side, sending the message along.

"You make a really good leader Legs," Celeblaith told him, gripping his hand tightly. "I'm proud you're my brother."

He smiled, a feeling of pride and love threatening to burst him. "Thank you Celeblaith," he whispered, kissing her cheek softly. "That is a lovely thing to say."

"That's because it's true."

"Really? All of it?"

"Every single word." She tilted her head back to smile up at him.

He smiled back, and then they turned to face the road ahead again.

* * *

"I think it's poisoned."

"Its deep, I know that much."

"Anyone can see that you dolt!"

"Alright, alright, don't bite my head off. An Orc nearly did it earlier. Not a nice experience."

Dolenmíl smiled, relaxing a little as she inspected Celebrían's wounds. "You were extremely lucky not to get yourselves killed. Do you realise just how worried everyone has been?"

Elrohir crouched down beside her, slipping an arm round her shoulders. "I know we shouldn't have just gone like that, but we had to. She's our mother Dolenmíl. We couldn't just leave her in the hands of those…those…beasts."

"I know, and I understand that. You could have at least told someone you were going though."  
"She's right Elrohir. No one had a clue where you had gone. Let alone the people you took with you. We didn't know if you were dead or alive," Legolas agreed, frowning slightly as he watched.

Elrohir stood and faced him. "Legolas, we had no choice." His voice was stern. "We had to go straight after them. If there had been anyone around, you know I would have told him or her. As it was, there wasn't. So we just grabbed a random number of willing volunteers, and followed the Orcs."

Legolas sighed and his expression relaxed. "I know; I'm sorry for seeming angry. It's just…it's been a crazy week. For everyone. Let's just concentrate on getting her home to be healed."

Elrohir smiled gratefully at his friend, and embraced him. "I knew you'd understand eventually," he whispered.

"Elrohir! Elladan!"

"Oh no…" Elrohir groaned.

Arwen came running up. "Oh thank Eru! I've been so worried." She flung herself into Elrohir's arms.

Legolas raised an amused eyebrow at Elrohir's expression. He scowled, but put his arms round his sister. "Don't worry Arwen, we're fine. We found mother…"

"What?" Arwen pulled away.

Elrohir pointed down on the floor to where Dolenmíl was bathing Celebríans' more serious wounds.

Arwen gave a cry, and knelt down beside her mother, taking her hand in her own. "Amil," she whispered. "Amil, wake up, please wake up."

"She's unconscious Arwen," Elladan told her, kneeling down beside her and putting his arm round her trembling shoulders. "We need to get her home so Adar can heal her."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Let me bandage these wounds that are still bleeding," Dolenmíl told them. "Bits of tunic would be appreciated."

This mild stab at humour broke the nervous tension that hung in the air, and sleeves were ripped off, all offered as bandages for the injured Queen.

Once her worst injuries were sorted, Elladan mounted his horse with Celebrían in his arms, and the group set off again. It was now the middle of the night, but everyone agreed they had to get to Rivendell as soon as possible. Hopefully, Elrond would be waiting for them, readily armed with healers and herbs.

* * *

**THEY FOUND HER!!!!! **

**Aren't the just the BEST sons ever? Next chapter coming soon. **

**_Faerlain_**


	15. Return to Rivendell

**_Ducks various heavy flying objects. _**

**I AM SO SORRY! Seriously, I KNOW I promised to update, but I have been up to my eyeballs in homework. I now officially hate year 10. And year 11 is bound to be worse! **

**So, to make up for my loooooong absence, I have posted 2 CHAPTERS! Yes indeedy! **

**_Faerlain. _**

****

****

****

****

**Rayame325 – Proud mothers. One of the best things in the world. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Kawaii ningen kitsune – Good! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lindele – Teehee, I love springing surprises. Will she fade or will she live? Dunno yet! Lol. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Return to Rivendell. _**

**__**

In Rivendell, everything was silent. No one was singing, no laughter rung through the valley. Even the horses in their stable were quiet, and the breeze that blew over the silent haven was cold and harsh. The river was the only thing that remained the same; rushing along as it always did, roaring and crashing down into the valley and out again.

In the healing room, Thrálindë still lay silently on her bed, Sinyë holding her hand. There were no signs of her waking up, and every day, she grew a little colder.

Torfithien was also still unconscious. But she was in a much better state than Thrálindë. Her breathing and pulse rate was back to normal. It was just a case of waiting for her to awaken.

"Any news from the scouts?" Elrond asked as he bathed Torfithien's forehead with a damp cloth, trying to keep her temperature normal.

Glorfindel shook his head. "No my Lord. They will most likely return with Legolas and his party."

"Hmm, true." He put the cloth back in the bowl and checked Torfithien's pulse again. "She's going to be fine," he told the golden-haired Lord. "As for Thrálind" He looked over to where Sinyë was still sitting with her.

"Are there any chances for her?" Glorfindel asked, coming to stand beside his Lord. "Anything anyone can do to help?"

"A few. But like I said before, we need Elrohir. Someone she holds dear to her heart, someone close to her. I know that Elrohir no longer returns her feelings, but it might just be enough."

"I hope so. I would hate to see another Elf be lost to the darkness through having their heart broken. I have seen it too many times before. It's not nice."

"No, it isn't," Elrond agreed. They left the room silently, leaving the door slightly ajar. Settling themselves down in Elrond's office, they continued to talk.

"Do you think a messenger will be sent back ahead of them?" Elrond asked.

Glorfindel shrugged. "Who knows? They may not have one to spare. I expect they need all the people they can get. As far as I can guess, they have a lot of injured. This is from what Rédethuil has told me. Their progress will be slow. It could take them up to a week to reach us."

"A week? Just to travel that short distance?"

He nodded. "Aye, probably. When you think about it logically. We sent about forty Elves with Celebrían and your children. Legolas too, would have had an escort of roughly that size. Some Mirkwood Elves would have returned when the groups met. In the end, roundabout thirty Elves would be coming to Rivendell. When your wife's party was attacked, the groups joined again, creating a mass of Elves totalling nearly one hundred. Say a quarter of those were killed. That leaves roughly sixty Elves. When our scouts joined them, the total would be over one hundred. The dead have been buried. That means the wounded can be carried by the healthy. We should be expecting a group of just over one hundred Elves to arrive in the next week or so. It will take them a long time, because of the numbers, and the injured. And lots will have lost horses, so they can only go at a trot at the fastest."

Elrond let this knowledge sink in. "Yes," he murmured, nodding his head. "That is most likely very true. A lot of maths in there Glorfindel."

"Sorry."

Elrond smiled. "Well, we've got the room. Just about. It's just the amount of injured we are going to acquire. Do we have enough healers?"

"I should think so. I'll get a message out, announcing that all healers available are to help when they arrive. We'll get extra stocks of herbs and bandages in. Start making more sleeping draughts, and so on. We're going to have to move Torfithien back into her own room. We need her bed. As for Thrálindë…I'll leave that decision up to you."

"Ok, you get the message out about the healers. I'll get the ones we have in already making more sleeping draughts and healing potions. If we start now, we should be ready in time for when they arrive."

They set to work immediately. Elves flocked to the main House, willing to offer their services if they were required. Jobs were fund for everyone, whether it be collecting herbs for the healers, or creating more space in the House to accommodate the Elves who were on their way.

Temporary stables were built to house the additional horses that would be coming. More straw and hay was brought in, as well as food and water. The kitchens were full to the brim with extra supplies of food and drink, and every room was prepared to house someone.

Rivendell was ready.

* * *

"Just a little further Amil. Then we're home. Hold on Amil, hold on."

Elladan kept whispering fervently to his unconscious mother, trying desperately to bring her back to them. But she was completely unresponsive.

"Just keep trying Dan," Legolas told him. "She may be able to hear you, you never know."

"Yeah, maybe." He looked to the road ahead. "Come on, we're almost there. There's the Arch."

Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas had ridden on ahead to Rivendell to get Celebrían there quicker. Celeblaith was riding with Dolenmíl, who had been left in charge along with Arwen and the Captain.

The three Princes charged on, drawing ever nearer to their destination…

* * *

"Tíre, look."

The Elf looked in the direction his friend was pointing. In the distance, were three riders, tearing towards Rivendell as fast their horses could go.

"That is Prince Legolas!" Tíre exclaimed, seeing the golden-haired Prince among them. "And they must be Prince Elladan and Prince Elrohir! Inform Lord Elrond, quickly!"

* * *

Elrond was waiting in the courtyard, wringing his hands, when Legolas and the twins bounded in under the Arch. His face paled when he saw the unconscious form of his wife, slumped in Elladan's' arms.

"Adar!" Elrohir yelled. "Quick, we need to get her to a healing room."

Elrond snapped back to reality at the sound of his youngest sons' desperate voice. He hurried over and took Celebrían from Elladan. The Princes dismounted and let their weary horses be led into the stables. They followed Elrond up the steps into the House.

Elrond hurried along the corridor as fast as he could. Glorfindel and Erestor were waiting in the healing block, armed with herbs and bandages.

He laid his wife gently down upon the bed and started inspecting her wounds. "Go and get cleaned up you three," he told his sons and Legolas.

They started to protest, but he held up a hand for silence. "Please," he asked in a softer voice. "I need complete concentration. I know you want to help, but you have done enough by getting her back here. Go. I cannot have you ill as well." They nodded and left, giving Celebrían a last glance as they went.

Closing the door behind him, Legolas looked at his two dearest friends. They were clearly exhausted, and had several injuries of their own. Their faces were pale and drawn, and they looked just about ready to collapse.

"Come on you two," he said gently, standing in between them and slipping an arm round each shoulder. "I can't remember where to go."

"You should do," Elladan scolded him as they walked along the corridor. "You've been here often enough."

"I have a bad memory."

"Whatever," Elrohir scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "You have the best memory out of all three of us."

"I dread to think how bad yours are then. You must suffer from extremely terrible short term memory loss."

They punched him playfully on the arms. "Shut up blondie," Elladan told him. "Let's just get cleaned up. I don't think I've had a bath for almost two weeks!"

"Urgh!"

They laughed and made their way towards their rooms, which had private bathrooms.

* * *

The next day, Dolenmíl arrived, leading the tired Elves in under the Arch. Everyone in Rivendell was there ready to greet them and help them inside. The seriously injured were lifted down off their horses and taken straight to the rooms that had been set aside for haling purposes. All the others who were not so badly hurt helped the Rivendell Elves, taking the injured inside and stabling the horses.

Legolas saw them arrive and came out to find Dolenmíl. She was helping an Elf with a large bandage round his head down off a horse. He hurried over. "Dolenmíl."

She turned to him as she handed the patient over to a Rivendell Elf. "Legolas! You made it. Oh thank goodness!" They embraced.

"Where is Celeblaith?" he asked.

"Over there, helping to stable the horses. She's fine, don't worry. How are you?"

"Much better thanks. Lady Celebrían is inside, being treated by Lord Elrond. We haven't seen him or Lord Glorfindel since yesterday when we got here. Lord Erestor has been in and out, but he hasn't told us anything. As far as we know, she is still unconscious."

"Where is Elrohir?"

"Right here!" Dolenmíl suddenly found herself lifted into the air and kissed full on the lips.

Legolas and Elladan laughed, but Legolas couldn't help but feel a slight stab of resentment towards his friend at that moment. His mind drifted back to when he had kissed Dolenmíl before, over 500 years ago just after they had left the Pass on their way to Rivendell…

But he shook himself away from those thoughts. There were people here who needed helping, and they were doing no good by just standing around.

"Elrohir, you take care of Dolenmíl," he told him, smiling. "Me and Elladan will carry on from here."

Elrohir nodded and led her inside. Elladan went in search of his sister, and Legolas in search of his own. He found her outside the makeshift stables, coaxing a distressed mare inside. The horse was frightened, rearing up on her hind legs, her eyes rolling back into her head.

He hurried over and took the reins from Celeblaith. His sister was not strong enough. Whispering soft Elvish, he placed a soothing hand on her neck. People started staring as he calmed the mare down, and continued to whisper. She snorted and shook her head. He stroked her face, still whispering in her ear. As he talked, he untied the bridle and took the reins off. The saddle was removed, and he led her into the stables into a free pen.

"Well done Greenleaf," he heard behind him. He turned to smile at his sister.

"You ought to be more careful," he told her, still stroking the horse. "She's very powerful. She could so easily have kicked you."

"But she didn't because you rescued me," she answered, smiling back.

He sighed, but couldn't help grinning. "I know. I was there this time, but next time, you might not be so lucky." He whispered something final to the mare, and left her. He crinkled his nose at the state of Celeblaith. "Cel, you stink."

"Thanks!"

He laughed. "Come on, I'll take you inside so you can have a bath." He took her hand and led her out of the stables into the House.

"How does Lady Celebrían fare?" she asked.

"I cannot say," he answered solemnly. "We have not seen her, Lord Elrond, or Lord Glorfindel since yesterday when we arrived. And Lord Erestor has not told us anything."

She sighed. "It isn't fair. All this hatred among the people of Middle-Earth. Why can't everyone just live in peace?"

"You know why. It was all because of the Dark One."

"But why did he turn to darkness? Light is so much better. You can see what you're doing."

He laughed at her last comment. "No one really knows. Anyway, come on, let's you find a room."

They walked through the hallways, all packed with Elves. They finally came to a free room, and Legolas took his sister in. He locked the door and went through the bathroom. "Here," he called, chucking a towel through. "I'll fill the tub for you."

"Thanks Legs." She got out of her filthy travelling clothes and wrapped the huge fluffy towel around herself. She waited on the end of the bed for her brother to finish filling the tub, and smiled at him when he came back out.

"There, all done," he told her. "Go and gave a wash. Everything you need is in there. I'll take these clothes to get cleaned up, and bring you some more. Take as long as you like."

"Ok, thank you." She stretched up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

He kissed her back. "Yes, see you in a bit." He left her to rest.

Sinking down into the lovely warm water, Celeblaith let her tired muscles relax. She was stiff and aching from all the hard riding, and her cuts were stinging. Her wrist was still throbbing, and the deep cut on her collarbone was smarting. She gently washed it, getting all the dirt out.

She was in there for at least half an hour. Only when she felt she was clean enough, and the water around her had turned a murky colour did she get out. She wrapped herself back in the huge towel, and padded through to her room.

Legolas was stood out on the balcony, looking out over Rivendell. "Your clothes are on the bed," he told her without turning round.

"Thanks." She took them back into the bathroom to get changed.

She emerged a few minutes later, clean, and relaxed. He smiled at her. "Better?"

"Much more so." She went to stand next to him and slipped her arm through his. They watched the people down below, still hurrying around, getting everything sorted. "Its chaos," she whispered.

"Not quite," he replied, looking at her. "Just a bit…mad."

"Chaotic."

"Ok, ok, you win."

She grinned. "How are the twins?"

"Fine. Worried sick about Lady Celebrían. Annoyed that they aren't allowed in to see her. Thankful that they found her, hopefully in time. A mixture of emotions. They got cleaned up last night, and any wounds sorted out, as did I."

"Do you reckon she'll be ok?"

He sighed. "I don't know Cel. I really don't. The wound is poisoned, just like Dolenmíl said. Hopefully Lord Elrond will heal her in time, but she has been through a lot. She may decide to leave these shores."

"But she wouldn't leave her family, surely?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. It depends on how she feels about Middle-Earth now. We don't know for sure what tortures she went through, but they may have helped her to make the decision to leave Middle-Earth forever. Her heart will no longer remain in Rivendell. It needs to be healed, and the only place for that to happen is in Valinor."

"But…Arwen, and the twins…they will be heartbroken to lose their mother after rescuing her! And Lord Elrond…"

"I know Cel, I know, but there is nothing we can do. As soon as all this is sorted, and we know how she is going to be, we're going home."

"What!"

"We have to. Adar doesn't know this has happened yet. I don't think. If he finds out through someone else, he will be worried sick about us. We have to go home and reassure him that we are alright."

"Send him a letter."

"I'm going to tonight. I'll ask Elladan if I can use Vaiva."

She sighed. "Why does something bad happen every time we try and visit our friends?"

He laughed softly. "Haven't got a clue. Whenever I come to Rivendell, something happens to the twins or me. It must be Fate."

"Fate has a cruel and twisted mind."

"Don't you think I knew that already?"

"Hmm." She yawned and snuggled closer to her brother.

He looked down at her. "Come on you, get some sleep."

She murmured a reply, but didn't budge.

He sighed, and picked her up. She started to protest, but gave up when he plonked her down on the rather comfortable bed. She closed her eyes and curled up.

"You haven't brushed your hair," he whispered, sitting beside her and stroking a stray piece away out of her face. "It'll be knotty later."

She was asleep.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He lay down next to her and held her against him protectively. He too, gradually fell asleep.

* * *

**Now onto chapter 16! **

**_Faerlain. _**


	16. Words Cannot Express

**_Skids to a halt after legging it from Chapter 15. _**

**I made it! Here we go, chapter 16. **

**_Faerlain. _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Words cannot express…_**

**__**

Thranduil literally goggled at the letter he had received from his son. He was silent as he scanned his eyes over the parchment, his heart beating hard and fast in his chest.

_…attacked in the Pass…_

_…Dinnu got killed…_

_…Lady Celebrían kidnapped…_

_…Elladan and Elrohir went after her…_

_…made our way back to Rivendell…_

_…everyone exhausted…_

_…Elrond trying to heal his wife…_

_…stay calm, Cel and me are fine…_

"Stay calm?" he asked out loud. "Legolas, how in Middle-Earth do you expect me to remain calm?! Galion!"

"Yes my Lord?" The butler peered round the door.

"Will you please fetch my wife? Tell her it is an emergency."

"Of course my Lord." He disappeared again.

Thranduil sighed and slumped back in his chair. Why did these things always happen to his son? And now his daughter was involved! Was it a curse upon their family or something?

Eilianu came rushing in a few minutes later. "Melamin? Galion said it was an emergency."

Thranduil handed her the letter, not saying anything. Eilianu sat down and read it, her sapphire eyes taking in every word. Thranduil saw them widen, then narrow at certain sentences. He waited patiently for her to finish.

She placed the letter down on his desk, her hands trembling violently. "I leave for Rivendell at once," she said calmly.

"What?" Thranduil stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Elrond needs my help. I am skilled in the arts of healing. You know that Thranduil. And I have to see my children."

"Eilianu, they will be returning as soon as possible. You have seen what Legolas has said. There is absolutely no need for you to go galloping off to Rivendell. It is far too dangerous."

"I have to. Celebrían is a dear friend of mine. I am not going to let her suffer this alone."

"Eilianu…"

"No, Thranduil, I am going." She rose to her feet. "Galion."

"Yes my Lady?" He peered round the door.

"Ready my horse. I leave in an hour."

"Certainly my Lady." He left again.

Thranduil stood also. "Eilianu, please reconsider this. It is a rash decision."

"I know what I am doing. Reply to that letter immediately, telling them I am on my way. I shall go and prepare." She left without another word.

Thranduil sighed, sat back down, and took up a fresh piece of parchment. "Well, at least I know where my children got their stubbornness from," he muttered.

Eilianu swept down the hallway to her chambers, her maid following. "Fetch my travelling bag," she told her. "Fill it with enough food and drink to last me to Rivendell."

"Yes my Lady." She scurried off.

The thing we need to learn about the Queen of Mirkwood is that she is very determined. She knew what she had to do and how to do it. A headstrong woman, who let nothing get in the way of what she believed was right. At times, she could be soft and gentle, a lovely caring person with a heart of gold. Which she was always anyway. Even now, as she burst into her room and started getting changed into riding clothes, she was going through everything in her head. Her worries for Celebrían were increasing ten-fold by the minute, and all sorts of thoughts were entering her head. What had happened to her, was she going to survive?

Braiding her hair so it was suitable for riding, she checked herself in the mirror. Her maid arrived back with the bag, and she put a map, plus other necessities in it.

An hour later, she was mounted upon her stallion, Lind. The reply had been sent, and Thranduil was stood beside her, holding her hand and wishing her well. She had a small escort travelling with her, consisting of six able-bodied warriors.

"I shall be perfectly fine," she assured her husband. "Now let me go, before anything else happens to any of them."

He nodded, and she galloped away, under the Arch, the chosen Elves following.

Thranduil sighed as she made his way back inside. Why was he letting all of his family gallop off like that? He must be going mad. His wife was now making her way straight into unknown dangers, and he was letting her! What was wrong with him?

Eilianu cantered along through the forest, her determination to reach Rivendell as fast as possible rising. The six Elves were spread out behind her, urging their own steeds to keep up with the Queen's.

"It should take us just over a week to reach Rivendell if we continue at this pace," she told them as they sped on.

They just nodded in agreement. They knew better than to disagree with her.

They stopped briefly that night for the horses, but were off again before dawn. They were out of the forest after just two and a half days and raced to the Bridge, over the River, and then on into the Pass.

They came to the entrance and stopped. Eilianu glanced up at the sky. "It is growing dark," she said. "It is unsafe to go through whilst it is dark. We shall camp here, and enter at dawn. Agreed?"

"Yes my Lady," came the answer.

They set up a small camp, and let the horses wander. The next day, they were to enter the Pass.

* * *

"Oh no…"

"What? What is it Legs?"

"Naneth is coming."

"WHAT!"

Legolas sighed and passed his sister the hurriedly written letter. Celeblaith read it quickly.

_Legolas, _

_Get ready, your mother is on her way. I have tried my best to dissuade her, but to no avail. She is worried for you, your sister, and Celebrían. _

_Tell Lord Elrond as soon as possible, for it will not take her long to reach you. You know how she is. _

_Good luck, and come home soon. _

_Adar. _

Celeblaith cursed under her breath, receiving a glare from Legolas after doing so. "Sorry Legs, but this is…why does she have to come?"

"You know she is friends with Lady Celebrían. And she is worried about us. Come on, let's go and inform Lord Elrond."

Elrond had emerged from the room in which he was healing Celebrían the day after Legolas had sent his father the letter. He was shattered, and had slept all day. He said Celebrían was seriously ill, but she was going to be ok. That had been four days ago. Now Arwen was sat in with her mother, whilst Elrond took care of other duties that had gone unnoticed since his wife had arrived back.

Legolas knocked politely on the study door. "Come in."

He went in, Celeblaith following. Elrond was sat behind his desk, reading a letter from some official. He looked up at the two who had entered, and smiled. "Ah, hello you two. It seems I haven't seen you in ages. Sit down. What can I do for you?" He placed the letter to one side.

Legolas took a deep breath and handed Elrond the letter. Elrond read it quickly and smiled. "Queen Eilianu's help will be most welcome," he told them. "I appreciate her coming at such short notice."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Lord Elrond, are you sure…?"

"Yes, completely. I know of your mother's marvellous skills in healing, seeing as I taught her some of them. And she is one of Celebríans' dearest friends. It is a good thing that she is coming."

"If you say so my Lord." Legolas stood and bowed, Celeblaith following. "She will be here within the week I expect. She can ride very quickly when she wishes."

"We shall prepare for her arrival. Do you know how many she shall bring with her?"

"Not many. Seven at the most I should say."

"Ok, thank you Legolas." He handed back the letter.

Legolas smiled and left quickly, Celeblaith at his heels.

"Well that went well," she said, smiling.

"Hmm."

"What you thinking about Greenleaf?"

"What do you think?"

"It'll be fine. You know what Naneth is like. Perhaps it'll be a good thing to have her around."

"Did you know she had been taught by Lord Elrond?"

"No, you?"

He shook his head. "I think there are a few things we don't know about our mother." He grinned. "I wonder what skeletons father has hidden in his cupboard."

Celeblaith laughed. "I dread to think."

* * *

Eilianu made her way through the Pass as quickly as possible. She soon came to the place where the dreadful battle had happened. She could see the mounds of her people everywhere where they had been buried, and the stench of death still lingered upon the air. The group stopped for a while, whispering fervent blessings to those who had passed away.

"Dinnu is here somewhere," she said softly. That memory seemed to kick her back into action. "Come, we cannot linger. Let us continue." They carried on towards Rivendell.

Three days later, they left the Pass and galloped on down into the valley of Rivendell. They were admitted in through the gates without questioning, and Eilianu went straight to Elrond's study.

"I take it your journey was uneventful?"

"Thankfully, yes. The Pass is in a state though Elrond. And I am not talking just about where the attack took place. Something must be done."

"I know that Eilianu. It is an awful place really. It will never be perfectly safe to travel through there."

"How is Celebrían?"

He sighed, handing her a goblet of wine. "Bad. She received a poisoned wound. The poison infected her blood, and has spread throughout her body. I worked for three days solid to get it all out of her system."

"And…?"

"And I did. Now she is just resting. Her body is working by itself to recover. There is no more I can do for her. Arwen and the twins, one or the other, are always in with her. Talking to her, coaxing her back into the world of light and laughter. Hopefully, she shall decide to return to us, if not…"

"Oh Elrond, of course she will. She loves you all dearly."

"I know that, but it is this wound that worries me. It may have convinced her that all in Middle-Earth is evil. And I do not wish for her to see our world in that respect."

"She won't. She has a good head on her shoulders. Give her time, she will recover."

There was a knock at the door. "Enter," Elrond called.

Legolas and Celeblaith peered round. "Naneth!" Celeblaith cried. She ran in, straight to her mother who welcomed her with her arms open.

Legolas smiled and stood aside, waiting for his turn. Eilianu stood up and embraced him fiercely. "Thank goodness you're safe," she whispered in his ear.

"Am I ever not so?" he asked in reply.

She scowled at him as they separated. "Now you two are here, you can do me some favours."

Legolas and Celeblaith pulled identical faces of annoyance. Elrond couldn't help but laugh. "You two are just like mine."

"Of course. Legolas literally grew up with them."

"Alright mother, that's enough!"

They laughed, whilst Legolas and Celeblaith went on scowling.

* * *

Eilianu frowned as she felt Celebríans' forehead. "She is rather hot," she commented.

"She seems to have this constant fever," Elrond told her. "It just won't leave."

Legolas slipped his hand into Arwen's' as they watched their parents work. "Don't worry," he whispered. "She'll be fine."

Arwen sniffed. "I hope you're right."

He looked at her. She was putting on a brave face. He could see there were tears in her eyes, tears that were going to start falling very soon.

"Come on," he said, leading her out of the room. "Let's go for a walk. It's getting stuffy in here."

"But, what if she wakes up?"

"We won't be long. And someone will come and get you. Come on."

He took her outside into the gardens, which were more or less empty due to the fact that everyone was helping out in and around the House.

They made their way down the path, and came to a clearing beside the River. Legolas sat down beneath a willow tree, and pulled Arwen down into his lap. He held her close, and they sat in silence, each mulling over their own thoughts.

"It's so peaceful down here," Arwen whispered after a while.

Legolas nodded in agreement. "I know. Come here often?"

"Yes. Whenever I want to he alone. It gives me a sense of comfort. I can get away from everything for a while, just be myself."

"I know exactly what you mean."

Arwen twisted round so she was facing him. "Do you ever get fed up of being royalty Legolas?"

"All the time. You?"

She nodded. "Sometimes…I just wish I could be a normal person, not have to go through all these things. Formal dinner and dances, meetings, processions…it all gets so tedious after a while."

He smiled sympathetically. "Sometimes, if I ever get fed up of life, I go and see my sister. If she can't cheer me up, I just go for a long ride, or practise my archery. I also snap at anyone who addresses me as 'Prince Legolas', or 'my Lord'. Bit unfair on them really, but I can't help it."

"When I was little, I used to sneak into mother's room, and she would tell me stories of Lothlórien. I would pour my heart out to her as I got older, and she would always understand. She knows what it is like to be a Princess, the only Princess in the realm. It's hard."

"That's why I try and help out Celeblaith as much as I can," Legolas agreed. "I know what it's like being a child of a King and Queen. When she was born, I spent as much time as I could."

"You're doing a wonderful job of bringing her up."

"You're making me sound like a parent."

Arwen laughed. "Not quite. But a perfect older brother."

He smiled at her, and brushed a stray hair out of her face. "So, Elladan and Elrohir aren't perfect?"

She screwed her nose up. "They'll do, I suppose."

Legolas laughed. "You had better not tell them that."

"Of course I won't! I love them dearly, it's just…being twins, they're always together. I can never get one on his own. They may be identical, but in some ways…you know what I mean?"

"I find Elrohir is the more sensitive. Elladan…he tends to do before he thinks. Elrohir likes to think things out, plan in advance. And he can give excellent advice. So can Dan of course, but I just feel that Elrohir has a better understanding of everything."

Arwen nodded. "That's exactly what I thought. Elrohir is certainly quieter. Sometimes, I just want to talk to him alone, because I know he will listen and understand me more. Perhaps it is because he is the youngest."

"Maybe." Legolas frowned thoughtfully, turning his face away to gaze contemplatively at the ground. "I wonder…"

"What?"

He looked back at her. "If one of them gets married before the other…would that change anything between them?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. What would be quite ironic was if they got married to twin sisters."

Legolas laughed. "I would just find that exceedingly funny."

They laughed together for a while. Then Arwen sighed and slumped back into Legolas' arms. "Thanks Greenleaf."

"For what?"

"Cheering me up. You always manage to do that."

He smiled and kissed the top of her dark head. "Any friend would do the same."

They made their way gradually back to the House.

* * *

"Thrálindë?"

"Yes my son. She is fading."

"Where is she? I must see her!"

"Calm down Elrohir. I shall take you to her."

Elrond led his distraught son along a hallway, nodding in acknowledgement to Elves that they passed by. Elrohir followed as fast as he could, fear stabbing at his heart.

Was it his fault that Thrálindë was dying? Because he had cast her aside so offhandedly? Perhaps, if he hadn't have been so…cold-hearted, she would still be in the land of the living.

Elrond opened the door to the healing room, and let Elrohir pass through. His eyes darted straight to the bed where Thrálindë lay, pale and still. Sinyë still sat beside her, but rose when the two Lords entered. He bowed his head. "My Lords."

Elrond smiled gently at him, but Elrohir walked over to the bed. Elrond tilted his head back to the door, and Sinyë left with him, closing the door behind him.

Elrohir took Siny's empty chair. He felt Thralind's' hand. It was as cold as ice, and felt thin beneath his touch. His eyes drifted up to her face. Her eyes were shut, and her cheeks ashen coloured. Her lips had lost their vibrant redness; they were now a dull pinkish tinge. Her breathing was shallow and ragged – it was almost as if she was hardly breathing at all.

"Thral," he whispered, squeezing her hand. "Thral, it's me, Elrohir. Open your eyes for me. Please? Saes?"

He got no response, which he was of course expecting. He tried again, bringing her hand up to his lips. "Saes Thrálindë, echuivo."

He didn't love her, not in the way he had done all those years ago. He thought he had hated her, but now he realised that was not the case. He couldn't hate anyone of his own kin. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not hate her.

She hadn't done anything wrong. Their relationship just seemed to be all wrong. Everything went badly after a few months. Constant arguments, whole days passing without speaking to each other. That was not how lovers were meant to be. So they had split, and she had moved to Lothlórien. He had more or less forgotten all about her.

Now all the memories came flooding back. They had had fun, while it had lasted. She was younger than he was, but that was a good thing. She was much more childish than any other lovers he had had were. She shared his sense of humour, the same interests, and she had loved him.

And still did by the looks and sounds of it. He gazed down at her pale face, and gripped her hand tighter. "Come on Thral," he whispered. "Your family will kill me if I don't make you wake up. Your sister is dangerous when she's angry, remember?"

He sighed. It wasn't working. Then he had an idea.

"Thral, do you remember that time we went riding, and Dan followed us without us realising? He saw us kissing, down by the pool, and didn't let me live it down for weeks. He would always tease us. And the time we were practising archery and your arrow went zooming off into the undergrowth. It was funny; you have to admit. And our horses, you remember them? Losse, yours was called. White Flower, because she was pure white all over. And mine was Liltarána, Moon Dancer. You gave him that name. You said it was because he was as grey as the moon on a clear night, and he was so delicate and light on his feet, that he was like a dancer. Hence the name, Moon Dancer. It was a beautiful name for him, and it suited his personality. Gentle and loving, like you." He kissed her hand. "Thral, we can't turn back time. We shall never be together again. I cannot love you in the way I used to, or the way I love Dolenmíl now. But…please don't fade away. We can be friends, close friends. Let's forget the problems we had in the past. No more arguments, no more planning revenge. Don't fade. This world will be empty without you."

Elrohir did not realise he had fallen asleep until a caressing finger brushed his cheek. His eyes clicked back into focus, and he stared at the hand. Then he eyes travelled up to meet the owner of said hand.

"Hannon lle," Thrálindë whispered, smiling faintly. She was propped up on one elbow, gazing down at him.

Elrohir sat up and looked back at her intently. "Thrálind" he stared, but she silenced him.

"I think I have some apologies to make."

"Not now. Get some sleep. You must be shattered."

"Please Elrohir, let me explain."

She struggled to sit up against the pillows so she could look at him properly, and so Elrohir helped her. She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I have some apologies to make. First off, I am sorry for everything bad that happened between us. All those arguments years ago, the smallest thing, the biggest thing, everything. Secondly, for coming back here after being away for all those years. I should never have come back. Look at where it has landed us. Thirdly, for ever thinking that you would love me as you used to again. I was young, immature, and I had dreams. You were Prince of Rivendell, and to even imagine being with you was heaven. Then, when we were together, my life was perfect. I don't know when or why it all went wrong, but it did, and so I am apologising for every mean thing I said or did during that time. And finally, for this. For being so pathetic and weak and useless. But I cannot control my heart. I never have been able to. I always seemed to fall in love with the wrong person. But I only loved truly once. And that was when I loved you. In a sense I still do. But I understand now, that you and Dolenmíl are meant to be. I am not going to spoilt that for you now." She took a deep breath. "I've said everything I have to say, but I still feel it is not enough. There are no words that can make up for the way I have behaved. I'm sorry."

Elrohir smiled at her. "Its ok," he assured her. "I understand. Thank you." He leant across, kissed her briefly on the cheek, and then squeezed her hand. He stood without a word, and left, going to find Sinyë.

Thrálindë sighed and slumped back against the pillows, exhausted from just that small amount of talking. At least she had said everything now. And Elrohir looked like he understood too. At least there would be no more tension between them, no frosty glares or harsh words. And hopefully Elladan wouldn't be so bad.

She wondered where Torfithien was. She had a lot of explaining to do there as well. She wriggled around to find the comfiest spot under the covers, and settled down again, relaxing her mind.

All the apologising would be done sooner or later. She would make sure of it.

* * *

**Not much more to go. In fact…4 chapters. Then that's it. **

**_Faerlain. _**


	17. Always Share Your Grief

**La de da, new chapter. Don't really know what to say, so on with the chapter! **

**_Faerlain. _**

* * *

**Rayame325 – Yeah, Thral's getting better! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lindele – Yup, lotta stuff! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Always share your grief._**

**__**

Legolas sat on the end of his bed, head in hands. He was by himself. He needed to be by himself.

A tear fell at his feet. It was followed by another, and another. He couldn't hold them back. They fell freely and willingly. There was no one to see him cry, no one to see him be weak.

He choked back a sob. He felt as if he would burst with all the emotions bottled up inside him. He needed to let them go, take out his anger on something, his grief on something else. But what?

All he could do was cry.

And cry he did. Tear after tear trickled down his cheeks, dripping through his fingers, falling to the floor. Small sobs escaped his lips, echoing into the silence.

He jumped to his feet and slammed his fist into the nearest wall. He felt no pain, saw no blood dripping down his fingers, heard no crack of his knuckles. He just felt the numbness of loss. The sorrow of parting, the grief that followed death. The emptiness of life.

Dinnu was dead.

Dead.

Gone. Forever.

He was never coming back.

He had left this world for all eternity.

Faded.

Dead.

Legolas smashed his fist up against the wall again, the anger in his soul creeping to the surface. He did not care for physical pain, only the pain in his mind. The sting of death, clawing its way through his spirit, tugging him deeper into his misery.

The world spun, and he sunk to the floor, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. The anger left him, to be replaced by realisation. Pure realisation and pure sorrow. He opened his eyes and peered at his bloodied hand. Now he could feel the pain. His knuckles throbbed; the skin was torn and bleeding. He couldn't uncurl his fingers; it hurt too much. The pain shot up his arm, but he cared not.

He let his hand hang limply at his side. He stared out of the window.

The sun was shining. It was a typical summer afternoon. Birds were singing, horses were neighing and snorting in their stables, the River was thundering along as always. Rivendell was quieter than usual, due to the tasks at hand, but still, life seemed to be continuing more or less as normal.

The tears had stopped. His eyes felt swollen and sore. Wet trails led down his face, the blood still trickled slowly out from his knuckles. He still felt numb. He could only feel the firmness of the wall behinds him, and the emptiness of the room in front.

He shut his eyes again, entered his own, dark world. He wanted to be alone like this.

He needed to be alone.

* * *

Celeblaith skipped along the hallway. Today was a good day. Her mother was here, Lady Celebrían seemed to be getting better, as did all of the injured Elves, and it was Summer!

But where was her brother? Where was Legolas?

She came to his room, and listened at the door. She could hear nothing from within. No sound. She knocked gently.

"Legolas? Legs, are you in there?"

No reply. She knocked again. "Greenleaf?"

He had to be in there. He was nowhere else in Rivendell. At least, not the House, and Galu was still in her stable.

She tried the handle. The door was unlocked, and so she walked in.

It was cold inside. She shivered a little, and shut the door. Her eyes scanned over the room, and came across her brother, slumped up against one wall, eyes closed.

"Legolas!"

She ran over to him, falling to his side. "Oh Gods, Legolas wake up!" She shook his shoulder, then saw the dried blood on his hand. She looked up at the wall, and could see where he had hit it earlier. She cursed out loud.

She went back to the door and flung it open. Peering up and down the hallway, she looked out for anyone who could fetch her mother. But there was no one around. She left it open, just in case, and ran to the window instead.

There were people walking around, but none she seemed to recognise. She went back in, and covered Legolas with a blanket. She checked the hallway again, but it was still deserted.

She went back to the window. She searched desperately for someone she knew, but there was no one. Just as she was about to give up and call out to a random passer-by, she saw Arwen turn the corner.

"Lady Arwen!" she called.

Arwen looked up, as did a few others. "Celeblaith? What's the matter?"

"Quick, fetch your father, or Naneth, or someone! Then bring them here."

"But where are you?"

"Legolas' room. Quickly, hurry!"

Arwen turned and ran. Celeblaith went back inside and knelt down beside her brother. "Don't worry Greenleaf, you're going to be ok," she whispered, gripping his good hand in hers.

Arwen arrived a few minutes later with both Eilianu and Glorfindel. Eilianu cried out and rushed to her son's side. Glorfindel helped the trembling Celeblaith to her feet. "Celeblaith, what happened? You have to tell me what happened."

"I don't know," she answered. "I came in here, and he was just slumped up against the wall like that. I covered him with a blanket, and called for help."

"His knuckles have been bleeding," Eilianu told them, carefully examining Legolas' hand.

"He hit the wall," Celeblaith told them. "You can see the mark."

Glorfindel went and looked. "He hit it more than once," he said grimly. "There are two separate marks, one with blood smeared across it."

"But why would he do that?" Celeblaith asked. "Why would he just randomly hit a wall?"

"In anger?" Glorfindel suggested.

Eilianu nodded. "Yes. In anger. He's done it before. When he was younger…something happened…his first horse died. He was still young, but he thought it was his fault that the animal had died. It was purely of old age, but he thought he had done something wrong. He blamed her death on himself. When people grieve, they go through different stages. First comes denial. The person cannot accept that whoever died has passed away. They refuse to acknowledge the fact. Then comes anger. They may be afraid that it could happen to them, or another one close to them. They can come up with all sorts of ideas that caused the death to be somehow their fault. Then finally, they manage to accept it. They can begin to move on. Sadness is present throughout. When Legolas' horse died, he seemed to skip the denial stage, and went straight onto anger. I can remember comforting him all night once. He cried non-stop. He was angry, he felt betrayed. It is strange, losing someone close to you. Even if it is your horse. When he did accept it, he was a different person. Back to the old, bubbly Legolas we all knew and loved."

Glorfindel nodded in agreement. "I know exactly what you mean. I have seen many Elves lose loved ones, people close to their hearts. It is a haunting process, grieving."

"He is grieving for Dinnu," Celeblaith said quietly. "Dinnu died, he was killed during the battle. Legolas has hardly said a word about it. He has cried, but only briefly."

"This is not good," Eilianu muttered, feeling Legolas' forehead. "He's cold. We need to get him into bed."

Glorfindel stepped forward, and lifted the lithe Prince up off the floor and onto his bed. Celeblaith sat on one side of him, gripping his good hand, and Eilianu stood n the other, checking him over.

"He's not fading is he?" Celeblaith asked timidly.

Eilianu shook her head. "I do not think so. At least I hope not. He has just gone too deeply into his grief." She looked at her youngest child. "Celeblaith, I need you to do me a favour."

"Yes Naneth?"

"Go to my room. Fetch the herbs that are in the small bag on the vanity that is opposite my bed. In fact…just bring the whole bag. Quickly, go."

Celeblaith stole one last glance at her brother before she turned and ran from the room.

Eilianu turned back to her son. "What can I do?" Glorfindel asked.

"Fetch me a bowl of hot water and some clean cloths. Don't fill the bowl all the way up. I am going to crush the herbs that Celeblaith brings back into the water, and make him breathe the vapours in. That should help." Glorfindel nodded and left.

Celeblaith ran along the hallway as fast as she could. Several Elves gave her astonished glances as she flashed by, a whip of golden lightening, hurtling along Rivendell's corridors.

Elladan was strolling through the hallways at a leisurely pace. Things were turning out for the better. His mother was making a good recovery, and people that had been involved in the fight were also recovering.

Suddenly, he saw Celeblaith running full-pelt down the hall towards him. He stopped, and grabbed her arm as she reached him. "Wait Cel," he told her.

She turned to him, breathing heavily, her hair at odd angles. "Let me go Dan, I've got to get something for Naneth."

"What's the rush? Calm down for goodness sake."

Celeblaith took a deep breath, and let her breathing get back to normal. She looked at him desperately. "It's Legolas," she stated. "He's hurt. But I don't how exactly, or how badly. Go to his room, you'll see what I mean." She wrenched her arm out of his grasp, and hurried on to Eilianu's chambers.

Elladan stood there stunned, rooted to the spot. Legolas was hurt? How? He started running to Legolas' room.

Round the corners, dodging people as they appeared. Muttering apologies if he bumped someone as he ran, but he had to get to Legolas' room. He took the stairs two or three at a time, and then straight ahead to Legolas' room.

He went straight in through the open door and found Eilianu bent over her son, tucking the covers up tighter around his body. She looked up at him.

"Elladan, thank goodness you're here. I was just about to send for either you or your brother."

It took a few seconds for Elladan to realise that she hadn't got him mixed up with his twin. He pulled a confused face. "How do you know I'm…?"

"Elladan? I don't know how I can tell you and Elrohir apart, I just can. Come here. Take hold of Legolas' hand, and talk to him for me."

"What's wrong with him?" the Prince asked as he sat in the unoccupied chair.

"He is grieving. He was left alone too long. I should have known not to leave him alone."

"Grieving?"

"Aye, for Dinnu of course."

Elladan felt his heart stop. Oh dear…

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Eilianu looked sharply at him. "You do not know?" Elladan shook his head. She sighed and sat down opposite him. "Dinnu got killed during the fighting. Roundabout the same time Celebrían was taken. Legolas did not know until he found his body, after the fighting was over."

Elladan felt sick. "I had no idea…" he whispered. "I was so preoccupied with getting Amil back here safely…I didn't even realise. He seemed ok to me. Bit stunned after the fight obviously, but…"

Eilianu smiled reassuringly. "Look, don't worry about it. You had more important things on your mind. Dinnu couldn't be saved; your mother could. And Legolas knew and understood that. That's why he said nothing about Dinnu. He knew it was too late to save him, but not Celebrían."

"So he bottled everything up, just like he always does."

Eilianu nodded. "Yes. That seems to be his weakness with everything. With grief, anger, sorrow, love…"

She continued to work in silence, wrapping Legolas' broken hand in soft cloths until Glorfindel and Celeblaith got back. She took a variety of herbs out of the bag, and crushed them up in her hand. She then sprinkled them over the steaming water, and covered it with a cloth. "Sit him up," she told Elladan.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and held Legolas upright in his lap. His mind flitted back to 500 years before when Legolas had been poisoned. He had had to feed the Prince another poison to counter that one. He would do it again if needs be.

Eilianu cupped the bowl carefully in her hands, and held it under Legolas' face. Celeblaith was stood at the foot of the bed with Glorfindel, gripping his hand tightly. She knew her brother wasn't in mortal danger, but she had never seen him like this before. Drastically pale, hardly breathing…

Elladan felt the body in his grip relax a little. "He's tense," he told the Queen. "But the herbs are helping. Hold the bowl there."

They sat there for a few minutes, until the steam had all vaporised away. Eilianu handed the bowl to Glorfindel, who placed it on the vanity. "He should wake up in the next hour or so," she told them. "Give or take a few minutes." She turned to her daughter, and held out her arms.

Celeblaith ran over and held her mother tightly. All the mixed emotions of the past few weeks came pouring out, and she cried and cried, clinging to Eilianu for comfort.

Glorfindel took the bowl and herbs, and with a last glance at the Queen, left. Eilianu smiled gratefully at him, and he gave an understanding one back.

Elladan still held the sleeping Elf in his arms. He cradled Legolas against his chest, whispering in his ear. "You had better wake up Greenleaf," he murmured. "Elrohir will kill me if he finds out I let anything happen to you now. Not to mention your sister, Arwen, and Dolenmíl."

Celeblaith pulled away form her mother and went and sat on the other side of her brother. "His poor hand," she whispered through her tears, stroking the bandaged fist.

"It'll be fine," Eilianu assured her. "Now, you two stay here. I'll go and tell Lord Elrond what has happened." She kissed her daughter on the cheek, gave a loving look to her sleeping son, then left, her dress swirling around her heels.

Elladan sighed. "Nothing ever seems to go right when Legolas is concerned."

Celeblaith laughed. "That is all too true." She looked over at him. "You didn't know about Dinnu, did you?"

Elladan shook his head. "No. Legolas never mentioned it, and neither did anybody else. And when we caught up with you, he was acting completely normal. Well, as normal as you could get in that situation. We had no idea."

"Legolas found him," she said softly, gazing at Legolas' pale face. "It must have been awful for him."

Elladan shivered. "I can imagine. When we found Amil…it was horrible. She was tied up, gagged, and there seemed to be blood everywhere. We had fought so many scouts to get to her, and we only had a limited amount of time to get her out of there before more Orcs pounced on us. If I remember rightly, we emptied our flasks of water over the wounds we could see, untied her, I chucked her over my shoulder, gently of course, and we ran as fast as we could out of there. Mounted our horses, and galloped like hell back to you. But I'll never forget the sight. Her eyes…empty. Just shells of what they used to be like. She was conscious you see, when we found her. She had stayed awake that whole time. She whispered that she knew we would come for her, that we wouldn't let her get hurt. Then she passed out again, as if she had waited specifically to say those few words."

"I have never seen Legolas hurt seriously before," Celeblaith admitted. "The fight was scary. Horrible."

"I told you to stay near the back. And defend, not attack."

"I got surrounded! I had no choice but to keep moving."

He raised an elegant eyebrow. "Well, why didn't you gallop in the opposite direction to the fight?"

"Because then I would have been totally alone. I used my brains. I know I'm a blonde, and related to Legolas, but I was actually using my intellect!"

He laughed. "Related to Legolas, that can't be good."

"Hey…don't mock the Prince of Mirkwood, ok?"

Elladan and Celeblaith both jumped at the sound of Legolas' voice. "Legs don't do that!" Celeblaith scolded him.

Legolas grinned and shifted in Elladan's' grasp. "I like springing surprises on people."

"Surprises that aren't always nice! You do realise you nearly scared me half to death when I walked in on you in here, slumped up against that wall!"

"I was fine," Legolas assured her.

"No you weren't," Elladan disagreed. "You were nearer death than life," he whispered so that only Legolas could hear it.

Legolas shrugged. "What can I say? I seem to have a knack for almost dying."

"You also seem to have several methods of doing so," Elladan told him. "Let's see now: broken bones, poison, numerous stab wounds, fading…the list will never end, I'm sure."

Legolas made a face up at him. "You can let go of me now if you want."

"No, I don't trust you."

Celeblaith laughed. "Naneth saved you," she told him. "Using herbs in boiled water."

"Oh yes? I've seen her use that method before. Works every time."

"Thankfully," Elladan murmured.

They sat together for a while longer, talking over things. Then Eilianu arrived, and would not stop fussing over her son. She also scolded him for staying on his own.

"I wanted to be alone Naneth! I needed to be alone."

"Legolas, you know the rules. When you are grieving, share your grief!"

"Naneth…"

"No, I mean it. You gave me the fright of my life today. You are to stay in bed for the next two days." She held up her hand against his protest. "No arguments. You need the rest. I am sure your sister and the twins will keep you company."

The other two nodded. "I think we'll need someone here all day every day to make sure he doesn't sneak out at any time," Elladan said, laughing.

Legolas scowled, which just made them laugh harder. "You can't treat me like a child," he whined.

"Oh yes I can," his mother told him sharply. "You are my child, and I shall treat you as I see fit. When you are hurt, I treat you like a youngster. When you are well, I regard you as an adult."

"Does that go for me as well?" Celeblaith asked.

Eilianu smiled at her youngest. "It depends on the circumstances," she replied. "You seem to have matured much faster than your brother did though. Which is of course a very good thing."

"Hey!"

The room was once again filled with laughter.

* * *

**Woah, Leggy went kinda loopy there. But at least he's all better now. See you next chapter. **

**_Faerlain. _**


	18. Right or Wrong

**Normal length chapter really. Haven't got anything to say, so on with chapter 18! **

**_Faerlain _**

* * *

****

**Rayame325 – Yes, poor Leggy! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lindele – I have done quite a few nasty things to that poor Elf Prince haven't I? Teehee! But the trouble is, I just can't help myself! Thanks for reviewing. **

**_Chapter 18: Right or Wrong. _**

**__**

The next few weeks passed swiftly. Mirkwood Elves started returning to Mirkwood, group by group. Legolas recovered, and was up and about as soon as he could be.

Thrálindë and Torfithien were both awake, and both started apologising profusely to one another. Thrálindë for being such a mean, cold-hearted cow, and Torfithien for ever abandoning her best friend.

Elrohir and Thrálindë had made-up, and the tension that had arisen between them and Elladan soon dissipated completely. Everyone was friends again, and everything looked to be going well.

But Celebrían was still ill.

For several weeks now, she had lain in the healing ward. She had awoken a couple of times, but only for brief minutes. There was someone by her side constantly, so if she ever did wake up, she was never alone.

Arwen and the twins were always ready to rush to their mother's or father's side if needs be. Glorfindel and Erestor were still handling the paper work, and the comings and goings of Elves to and from Rivendell. Everyone was just now waiting for Celebrían to wake up, and stay awake.

One afternoon, Elrond was at her side as always. He was milling around the room, tidying up, and doing numerous odd jobs to keep his mind occupied. He kept glancing over at his wife, but there never seemed to be any changes.

As he was putting a vial of healing potion into a cupboard, he heard something. He spun round on his heel, and saw Celebrían shifting in her sleep. He hurried to her side and took her hand. "Melamin? Melamin, pole-tenalye nillo?" (Can you hear me?)

"Elrond…?"

"Aye mela, ná-sa nillo. Etera'lya hendu nin." (Aye, it is me. Open your eyes for me.)

"Elrond…melamin…"

"Celebrían, etera'lya hendu nin. Saes melamin?"

"Nante tuluva! Nante tuluva nin!" (They will come! They will come for me!)

Her eyes were wide open now, but they could not see the room or Elrond. The dungeons loomed in on her, the darkness enveloping her from all around. The chains dug into her wrists and ankles, the gag in her mouth marred her breathing. She could feel the blood trickling over her skin.

"Nante harne-elye, ve te harne-nillo! Lelya, lelya!" (They will hurt you, like they have hurt me! Go, go!)

The walls closed in around her, the darkness grew. Elrond was there, she knew not why. But he had to get out of there! Her chains echoed in the silence as she struggled to break free…

And then the light returned. She blinked, and looked around. She was no longer in chains, her mouth was free, and there was no nasty taste in her mouth like before. She was laying in a soft bed, with thick, warm covers over her. A face slowly appeared.

"Elrond?"

"Aye melamin, I am here."

She felt a cool hand press her forehead and she relaxed. She shut her eyes. "Am I home now? Am I safe?"

"Yes, you're home and safe."

She opened her eyes again, and gazed up at her husband. "Amin mela lle Elrond."

He smiled. "Amin mela lle Celebrían."

The word soon spread that Celebrían had awoken properly. Her children rushed to the healing room, and were delighted to see her sat up in bed, chatting merrily away to Elrond. They ran to her side, and hugged her as tight as they dared.

Legolas and Celeblaith soon heard the news, and went to find their mother. All three made their way to see Celebrían, and more joyous reunions were made.

Over the next week, Celebríans' strength grew, and she was able to stay awake, and talk for longer. Eilianu, Arwen, and Dolenmíl were nearly always with her.

But soon, Legolas knew he had to return home. Thranduil was all alone in Mirkwood, and would be feeling the loneliness. But he did not wish to leave the twins just yet. He called Eilianu and Celeblaith to his room, and talked with them about it.

"I understand what you are saying about Adar feeling lonely, but I do not want to go home yet either."

"I am leaving in two weeks time. I have already decided. Celebrían has recovered well, and I am no longer needed here."

"There. Naneth is going, so I can stay here."

Legolas glanced at his mother. She just raised an eyebrow. "You're her mother," he said simply.

"But you are her brother. You brought her here."

"So?"

"It is your decision."

"That isn't fair. You're her mother – you make the decision."

"It was your idea to bring her to Rivendell in the first place."

"Actually, it wasn't. She wanted to come, we got a letter from the twins asking us to come, and so she came with me. I asked Adar, and he agreed to it. I never even mentioned that she should come with me. I wasn't even planning to come here anyway! I was invited."

"But you let her come. So it is up to you whether she returns to Mirkwood with me, or stays here with you, and returns home later in the year."

"I am still here!"

Mother and son looked at Celeblaith, who was stood in the middle of the room, hands clenched at her sides. "I am not dead; do not argue over my body. Thank you. Now, if you were even listening to me, I want to stay here."

"But Cel, you've been through a lot. Perhaps it would be better if you went home..."

"No! I have come this far; I am not going back just yet. Legolas, please. I understand your reasons for staying here, and I have mine."

"Oh yes? And what are they exactly?"

Celeblaith blushed a little, but kept her gaze firm. "I want to stay with Dolenmíl and Arwen. I wish to see Lady Celebrían make a complete recovery, and…"

"And…" he pressed.

"None of your business."

It was Legolas' turn to raise an eyebrow. "None of my business? Celeblaith, I am not stupid. Who have you met now?"

"No one."

"Yes you have, I am not completely stupid, no matter what the twins might say. Come on, what's his name?"

"How do you know it's a 'he'?"

"You've just made it plainly obvious to him," Eilianu told her, smiling. "By denying it further, you're just digging yourself into a deeper and deeper hole." She looked at her son. "She has her reasons, as do you. I think we should leave it at that."

"Fine. But I shall not be returning to Mirkwood until winter probably."

"You will be back for the New Year?"

"Of course."

"Well then, that is settled. She stays here with you. Now, I must go and start packing my things up. I seem to have spread myself around the House." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Legolas looked at his younger sister. She was sat on the window ledge, gazing out towards the Mountains. "Cel?" he called softly.

She looked round at him, almost surprised to see him still standing there. "Yes Legolas?"

He walked over and sat beside her. "Come on, who is he?"

She squared her shoulders. "I already told you, it might not be a 'he'."

"I thought we could tell each other anything."

"We can, it's just…"

He grabbed her hand, and linked his smallest finger through hers. "Cel, come on. Linked forever, remember?"

She looked down at their linked fingers. Was she drifting away from Legolas? From her older brother? Already?

She tightened the link. "Linked forever," she repeated. "Forever and ever."

"Then tell me what is bonding you to Rivendell in such a way," he said softly, without breaking their link.

She sighed and looked at the floor. "Ok, you were right. It is a 'he'."

"Who?"

She looked back up at him, and took a deep breath. "It's Rilma."

* * *

"I love this peacefulness, don't you?"

"Aye, it's lovely."

The girls sighed, and stretched out further beneath the tree. "If only life was always like this."

"Stop dreaming Thral."

Thrálindë laughed. "A girl can dream, can't she?"

"Yes," Torfithien agreed. "But you are _really _dreaming. Life will never be as peaceful as this for all time. That just isn't how life is."

"Oh well, I just keep on dreaming. I…"

_"WHAT?!" _

The two friends sat bolt upright as the clear shout rang through the Valley. "What on Middle-Earth was that?" Torfithien asked.

Thrálindë shrugged. "Goodness knows, but it came from the House."

"Perhaps one of the twins is having yet another argument with Arwen or Prince Legolas."

"Maybe." They listened for a while longer, but didn't hear any more shouting. They settled back down underneath the tree and continued to talk.

* * *

_"WHAT?!"_

"Legolas please just listen to me…"

"Cel, you said he broke your heart!"

"No, no he didn't, not really." She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Look, you've said it plenty of times before. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Yes, but…you don't go back to someone!"

"Actually, he came back to me."

"He is not worthy of your love!"

"Oh yes? And I suppose you are! You don't understand Legolas. When people are in love…that's just it, they're in love. Surely you know about that?"

"Of course I bloody do! It's happened to me enough times. I just don't think he's right for you."

"What do you know? You've never even met him."

"The state you were in when I returned home was enough to prove that he was worthless. You were crying!"

"And? We all cry."

"That's not the point! I heard you."

"What?"

"A night or two before we got back. Singing. 'My brother, I love you.' Those were your exact words."

Celeblaith felt her face pale. "How do you know it was me?"

"I can recognise your voice anywhere."

"Yes, well…that was then. And this is now. He's changed."

Legolas let out a short laugh. "Ha, I highly doubt it. That's what they all say."

"You're just jealous!"

"Me? Jealous? I think not."

"Yes you are. Because I'm in love and you're not. Because you can't have the thing you want more than anything."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm in love with the person I want to be in love with, and he loves me in return. You love Dolenmíl, but she doesn't love you. Not in the way you would wish for anyway."

Legolas glared at his sister. "Do not speak of things you do not know about," he hissed. "As for me loving Dolenmíl…that is not true."

"It is! I know it is. I have seen the way you act around her. You wish for her to be your, but she isn't. She's Elrohir's, and I don't think you have ever truly forgiven him for taking her away."

Her cheek stung with the impact of Legolas' hand on it. She raised her hand to it, and found it burning where he had slapped it.

"You _dare _to say such things! You don't know anything about Dolenmíl and me. You think you do, but you don't. You know nothing about how we met, or what happened during the time of the Dagnir-o Lóre. Do not criticise or accuse me of doing things, or having these feelings. They are not your to know." He stormed out of the room, banging the door shut.

Celeblaith stared at the door after he had slammed it shut. She lowered her hand from her cheek. It still stung. Looking in the mirror, she could clearly see the mark. She felt the tears come then, and she let them fall. He had never hit her before.

Why do I always have to mess things up?

She wiped the tears away, and left her room. She wandered down the hallways, looking for someone, anyone, to talk to. Anyone besides her brother or Dolenmíl.

She spotted Arwen sitting on a stone bench in the gardens, and started to walk over. But then she saw that the Elven Princess was not alone.

Legolas was with her.

Celeblaith stopped in her tracks, and hid behind a tree. She knew she shouldn't listen really, but…

"I just don't understand it," Legolas was saying. "I love her. I only want her to be happy."

"I know that, and I'm sure she does. But you can't get in the way of love Legolas."

"I'm not getting in the way! It's just…when I returned to Mirkwood after being away for almost six months, she was literally heart-broken. Rilma and she had already been together for a while, then separated. I am not going to let her get hurt like that again."

Arwen sighed and slipped her arms round his shoulders. He leant against her, and they sat in silence. Celeblaith felt a lump form in her throat. She knew her brother was only looking out for her, but he had to let her go someday. She was growing up. And growing up involved falling in love with the right and wrong people.

Though she was sure Rilma was a right one. When they had met again a couple of nights ago in the gardens, he had been so…sweet, and compassionate. He was acting just like he had been when they had first met back in Mirkwood. And she loved that. The feeling of being wanted, of having someone to love and care for you.

She sighed, and turned to listening. They were talking again.

"I know that she's growing up, and I can't hold her back forever, it's just…"

"I know what you mean Legolas. But I also know exactly how she feels. At least there is only one of you. I have two to contend with. It's a lot harder, trust me."

He gazed at her, sorrow etched all over his perfect features. "I am not trying to stop her falling in love, or having someone fall in love with her. I'm just looking out for her. Surely that's what every good older brother should do?"

"Aye, but they should also know when the time has come to let their younger siblings go. Not forever, just a little bit. You and Celeblaith are like that." She crossed her fingers. "And nothing is going to break that bond between you."

"I hope you're right." He straightened up. "I'm not going to stop her being with Rilma, but if he does anything to hurt her…"

"Don't start threatening people Legolas; it's not good for appearances sake."

He laughed whilst she smiled, and that relaxed the tension that hung in the air. Celeblaith smiled too. Legolas did understand, he was just worried for her. She came out from hiding.

"Legolas!"

He turned as she ran down the path, and flung herself into his arms. He gave Arwen a confused look. She just shrugged, but smiled.

"I'm sorry," Celeblaith whispered.

He held her tighter and kissed her cheek. "Its ok, I understand," he whispered back.

Arwen left them to it. As she turned the last corner, she glanced back. Legolas and Celeblaith were laughing and talking together, Celeblaith perched on Legolas' lap. She grinned to herself, and walked off.

Everything _was _turning out fine.

* * *

**Just a couple more to go! Then that's it. See you soon. **

**_Faerlain_**


	19. Namárie

**Can't say much cos its ****9pm**** here and I've got to wash my, hair! But Merry Christmas if I don't say so before, and enjoy! **

**_Faerlain  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Elerrina – No problem! It takes me forever top update nowadays anyway! Glad you're enjoying it, thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Teehee eavesdropping! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Lindele – You'll soon find out1 Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 19: Namárie._**

**__**

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Legolas, calm down, please…"

"No!" He glared at the twins. "He has betrayed my sister, after everything that has happened before. I am not going to let this lie." He stormed out of his room.

The twins sighed, and hurried after him.

Rilma had been seen with another girl. Celeblaith had found out, and they had had a blazing row. She had slapped him in anger, and then he hit her.

Legolas was furious. He marched through the hallways of Rivendell, and everyone who saw him knew where he was heading. The word had quickly spread, and they all moved out of his way.

Celeblaith saw her brother leave the House from her balcony. She ran out of the room and down to the main door.

Rilma was out riding his horse in the pasture. He did not see the Prince of Mirkwood approaching. He was galloping round the field as fast he dared. Celeblaith had left him, and now, so had Merya.

Legolas reached the paddock and jumped straight over the fence. Rilma saw him then, and slowed his horse down. He stared defiantly back as Legolas glowered at him. He saw the bow gripped tightly in the Prince's left hand, and the quiver strapped to his back. He could just see the hilts of his twin knives in the sheaths.

"I think we need to talk," Legolas said coolly. His voice was dripping with menace.

Rilma urged his horse over to him. "Indeed? Then let us talk. Peacefully, I presume?"

"Certainly. And politely, and well mannered. So it would be appreciated if you could dismount."

Rilma slid down off his steed, and pushed him out into the field to graze. He looked back at Legolas. "Well?"

"I would like an explanation."

"For what?"

"For why you cheated on Celeblaith and why you hit her."

"She slapped me first."

"Very well. But I can understand her reasons for doing so. Why did you cheat on her?"

"Because I do not think we are suited for one another."

"Then why did you not just tell her so?"

The twins arrived then, and stood at the paddock fence, watching the two Elves with baited breath.

"Because you were too scared? A coward? It would have saved us all this trouble if you had only told her face-to-face."

"Because I knew what would happen if I did."

"And what would have happened?"

"You would have done exactly what you are doing now."

"Of course I wouldn't have. There would have been no need for me to find you, and ask you these questions. I do not waste my time on people who think they can use my sister or me. But you…you are a special case."

"And why is that?"

"Because you have broken her heart twice. And that is unacceptable."

"She looks fine from where I'm standing."

"Because she is surrounded by people who really love her. In the way that she deserves to be loved. You are not worth the ground she walks upon."

Rilma squared his chin at the Prince. "At least I ended it quickly."

"But you didn't. You were seen with your new girl, and that is why the relationship ended. And anyway, it was Celeblaith who ended it, not you."

"My 'new girl', as you call her, is no longer mine."

"Oh, didn't the relationship work? What a pity. Like I said, you more worthless than the dust under our feet. And that's saying a lot."

Celeblaith arrived at the fence then. She went to go in, but Elrohir held her back.

Rilma's lips thinned. "You cannot speak to me in such a way," he hissed.

Legolas sneered at him. "But I can," he said confidently. "I can speak to you in any way I wish."

"You are not Prince here! You have no power."

"Yes, actually, I do. More power than you at any rate. You still haven't given me a reasonable explanation as to why you cheated on my sister."

"I do not have to explain anything to you."

"Tough."

"You cannot order me around here. Lord Elrond is ruler of Imladris."

"Fine, we'll forget the whole 'Prince and Power' thing. I'm asking you as a brother of one you betrayed. Why did you do it?" His voice was low, dangerous, and menacing.

"Because I wanted to."

Legolas shook his head. "You mean, I could go and take over Lothlórien, if I wanted to? No, that isn't good enough. I wouldn't take over my father's kingdom by force, just because I wanted to."

"You would never understand! You, in all your glory, with your high and mighty ways. Thinking you're better than the rest of us, because you wear a crown and have titles. Because you're invited to every social occasion, and wear the most expensive clothes money can buy. You don't even know the meaning of love!"

"We are all Elves Rilma! We all share the same feelings, the same emotions, both feel pain, both feel anger and sorrow, and, believe it or nor, love! Of course I understand! That is why I am standing here right now in front of you, demanding to know why it was that you betrayed my sister, and her trust in such a cruel way! Because I love her as only a brother can. Because I know what it is to love, be loved, and then be betrayed in return for giving your love freely. Don't tell me I don't understand Rilma, because I do! Probably more so than you!"

Rilma stared, confounded at Legolas' outburst. The three Elves at the fence were also looking at the Prince with looks of shock and bewilderment upon their faces. Celeblaith hardly recognised her brother. She had never heard him speak like that before.

The twins couldn't believe this was their friend talking. He had been hurt and let down before? He had never spoken of it in such a manner. Hardly at all in fact.

Legolas continued to glare at Rilma. "Next time you decide to mess around with a girl, make sure I am nowhere around," he hissed. "Else you will pay." He turned and, marched out of the paddock, brushing off the twin's attempts to talk to him.

Celeblaith stared at her brothers retreating back. She then looked at the twins. They nodded in understanding, and hurried after him. She looked back at the lone Elf in the field. He was watching her.

"Cel…" he called, reaching her hand out towards her.

She glowered at him. "It's my Lady or Lady Celeblaith to you," she spat. "Only people whom I truly love can call me by the name of Cel." She turned on her heel, and left him standing alone.

* * *

"I don't know why I just didn't listen to you in the first place."

"We all make mistakes Cel. It's no big deal."

"But I should have taken your advice! I'm going to have to learn to listen a bit more."

Legolas smiled down at her. "Look, don't worry about it anymore. Its over." He slipped his arm round her shoulders.

They were sat on a small hilltop, not far from the House. It was late evening, and the stars were all out in force. The Moon was shining, and a warm breeze filtered its way through the trees to the two Elves situated on the hill.

Celeblaith snuggled further into his grasp. "I don't deserve you Legs," she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. "Of course you do. I'm proud to be your brother."

"I've always been proud to be your sister," she replied, gazing up at him. "And I always will be." She held out her little finger.

He smiled, and hooked his little finger through it.

"Linked forever," they muttered in unison.

* * *

A week later, the rest of the Mirkwood Elves left Rivendell. Winter was fast approaching, and they needed to be home for the New Year Feast. Spirits were high, and everyone was laughing and talking about the journey ahead.

"The Pass will be dangerous. Promise me you will be very careful."

"Do not worry my Lady. Everything will be fine."

Celebrían smiled up at the proud Prince. "I have known you ever since you were born Legolas," she whispered. "You have grown and matured well. Your father should be proud of you."

Legolas had the grace to blush a little at her words. "Thank you my Lady. That is very kind of you to say."

"It is true. If Thranduil and Eilianu cannot see just how wonderful their own son is, then they must be blind. I must say, she has done a rather superb job of bringing you and your sister up."

They laughed. Celebrían propped herself up a little more on the cushions. "You will make a fine King one day my Prince," she said. "You will rule and govern well. For those who leave these shores, they can leave in peace, knowing that their lands will be well taken care of."

"You talk of leaving my Lady?"

She nodded. "I cannot stay here any more Legolas. My time on Middle-Earth is coming to an end. Elrond knows this, and he has granted me free passage to Valinor for when I choose to go."

"But, my Lady…what of your children? Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen? Do they know?"

"No. I have not told them yet. But after the New Year, I shall. I plan to depart in the next summer."

He fell to his knees at her side. "Rivendell shall not be the same without you my Lady," he said gravely. "The light and laughter will fade away. Devotion and joy will diminish. You are the very soul of love in this haven my Lady. Do not let it fade."

"It will not fade whilst my children remain here," she replied. "They will not let the light leave Rivendell."

He sighed in defeat. "What am I to do?" he asked. "I will go out there with a face like a wet day, and they will wonder what is wrong." He looked up at her. "I cannot hide such a thing from my best friends," he said solemnly. "They will know."

"Please Legolas, do not let this slip. I am not ready for them to know. Once I have recovered, I shall tell them everything."

"And what do I say to Adar? And my mother?"

"Eilianu already knows, and doubtless she will have told Thranduil. She knew as soon as she walked in the room when I was awake. She is not blind, your mother. A pure heart of gold, a fiery spirit, a kind soul, and she can see everything. Not just living and breathing things, but your very mind and thoughts. You can never hide anything form the Queen of Mirkwood."

"And don't I know it."

She laughed lightly. "Exactly, you know what I mean." She clasped his hands. "Promise me you will keep this secret? I am putting all my trust and faith in you Legolas."

He nodded. "I promise my Lady." He rose to his feet. "It has been a pleasure, and an honour to have known you fair Lady," he said gracefully, bowing to her.

"Maybe someday, we shall meet again," she replied, rising to her feet from her chair. He helped her to stand. "The least I can do is say farewell to you at eye-level," she smiled.

He smiled back and kissed her hand. "Namárie Arwenamin," he said. (My Lady.)

She bowed her head to him. "Namárie Beinernil." (Fair Prince.)

He gave her one last look, then left, closing the door gently behind him.

Celebrían sighed and wandered over to the window. She watched from her balcony as the Mirkwood Prince mounted his horse, said his final farewells, and then they were gone.

"Namárie," she whispered once more, then went back inside.

* * *

**So, Merry Xmas again, and Happy New Year. See you all soon! **

**_Faerlain_**


	20. Demons of Love

**I speed typed and got the last chapter up as well! Might as well. So that's this story done and dusted. New one coming soon! **

**_Faerlain _**

* * *

****

**_Chapter 20: Demons of Love._**

**__**

_King Thranduil, _

_As I am sure you know, my wife left for the Grey Havens this morning. The partings were bitter, but I know she is going to a better place, where she can heal properly. _

_Also, Elrohir and Dolenmíl are pledged to be married. The ceremony will take place here in Rivendell, and you are all invited. It is scheduled for late September. I hope you can all come. _

_Rivendell seems empty without Celebrían. No one sings, no one laughs. There is no music playing, the dancers have stopped dancing, even the children have stopped playing. I feel the main source of light and laughter has left our home. _

_I do not know why I am writing this. I think I just felt I needed to talk to someone. It has been a long time since we last met, Thranduil. Maybe we should see each other again soon. Come to the wedding. And even if you only stay for a few days, stay. The more the merrier. And we certainly need the happiness back in Rivendell. _

_Give my regards to your family, and I hope you can most definitely come to the wedding celebrations. I think we all need a bit of cheering up after the past year. _

_Elrond. _

* * *

Celeblaith was worried. Surely this whole wedding thing was _not _a good idea!

"Will there be wine?"

"Yes Flugo, there will be wine."

"And food?"

"Of course Asar! It's a wedding you idiots. Of course there'll be food and wine!"

"Alright Heledir, stop being so smarmy!"

Legolas grinned at his friend's gentle bickering as they rode towards Rivendell. He glanced over at his sister, who was riding beside their father. He rolled his eyes at her. She grinned back, and then led her horse over to ride beside him instead.

"Looking forward to it?"

"Actually, I am. I've always liked weddings."

"Good. Not…worried about anything?"

"Cel…"

"What? Legolas, I'm just a bit confused, that's all. You used to love Dolenmíl to bits. Now she's getting married to your best friend, you don't seem to care!"

"It was a passing thing. Nothing ever came of it, did it?"

"No, but…"

"No buts. I did love her, but we were not meant to be. Whereas her and Elrohir are."

Celeblaith smiled. "Good. What are you wearing?"

"You'll see when we get there. You?"

"You'll see when we get there," she mimicked.

He swatted her round the head, but she just laughed and went back to ride beside Thranduil again.

Eilianu had remained in Mirkwood to rule in Thranduil's' absence. The King had replied to Elrond's latter, saying that he would indeed be attending the wedding, and that it had been too long since the two rulers had met.

Their journey was thankfully uneventful. They reached Rivendell with no problems whatsoever. Unless you count the rain. But even that couldn't dampen the spirits of Elves on their way to a wedding.

The ceremony itself was amazing. Mithrandir arrived just in time to conduct it, and everything went perfectly smoothly. Dolenmíl looked absolutely fantastic in her white wedding dress, which trailed behind her in a lovely long train.

Legolas wore a soft blue tunic with silver leggings. Celeblaith had a long, flowing, lilac dress, and together, they looked wonderful. Thranduil was indeed, proud of his children.

At the dance afterwards, there was plenty of wine on offer. This pleased Legolas' friends immensely. He had to sit with his father and sister for a short while, then was finally allowed to go off with the others.

Dolenmíl found herself the centre of attention, and she was loving it. Whilst Elrohir was off talking to some old friends who had come from Lothlórien, she went in search of Legolas. She hadn't had chance to talk with the Mirkwood Prince since he had arrived, and really wanted to.

She found him in a far corner, chatting away to Rédethuil. His back was towards her, and so he didn't see her approach. Rédethuil did however, and he looked uncertainly over the Prince's shoulder. Legolas turned to follow his gaze, and smiled faintly at Dolenmíl. He bowed his head respectfully to her. "My Lady," he said as a way of greeting. Rédethuil followed suit.

"Oh, come off it you two. I am not here to be bowed to." She walked right up them and flung her arms round Legolas' neck. He scowled at the grinning Rédethuil, who then found himself having the same treatment.

"I have missed you all so much," she told them. "It's horrible here without Celebrían."

"Celeblaith got your letter," Legolas told her. "She's in here…somewhere."

"Good, I shall find her later. For now, I just wish to talk to you Legolas. Rédethuil, if you wouldn't mind…?"

"I shall see you later my Lady, my Lord." He bowed to them, and walked off, grinning from ear to ear.

Legolas turned back to Dolenmíl. "Just me?" he asked.

She nodded. "Can we go outside?"

They walked out of the hall together, and made their way down a small path. "I meant it you know," she said. "I really have missed you all something dreadful."

"And everyone is missing you in Mirkwood. You must come to visit."

"That is what I came to talk to you about." They sat down on a stone bench. "I want to go home."

"But…you've only just got married."

"I know. I was waiting until after the wedding. Elrohir knows, and he understands. When you go back there…I want to come with you."

"Dolenmíl, are you sure…?"

"Yes! I am completely sure. I have been away for over 500 years. And I don't know why I didn't return sooner."

"Will Elrohir be coming as well?"

She shook her head. "No. He says I should go back alone the first time. As long as I am not gone for too long, he says he does not mind my going."

Legolas smiled. "Then you are most welcome to join us," he answered.

She smiled back and kissed his cheek. "Hannon lle," she whispered. She linked her arm through his, and they sat there in silence.

* * *

The Sun rose high, sending Her rays shining brightly over the treetops. The entire valley was bathed in the glorious sunlight. People started waking up, and going about their daily routines.

Legolas made his way down to the stables. He had decided to go for an early morning ride to wake himself up properly. He had a feeling he had had slightly too much to drink last night.

He led Galu out of the stables, mounted her, and then galloped off down the nearest path. Soft birdsong echoing through the valley lightened both the day and his heart.

A lot had been said last night. A lot of things had been found out; wrongs put right, old disagreements settled. With the dawn of this new day, came the fresh dawning of Legolas' own mind.

He was free. Free of his burdens and worries. Dolenmíl was a married woman. There was no way his heart could be hurt by her again. Elrohir was happy, so Elladan was as well. Arwen was pleased for both her brother and Dolenmíl. Elrond was quieter than usual, but he was glad that his children were happy.

Thranduil had been in a good mood all night, during to the large amounts of wine he seemed to have managed to consume in a short space of time. And Celeblaith was happy, because everyone else was, and everything seemed to be going well for her.

So naturally, Legolas felt happy. So much happiness! Perhaps this world wasn't such a bad place after all.

He came to the Bridge in the centre of Rivendell, and saw a lone maiden standing on it, gazing down into the water. He nudged Galu's flanks with his heels, and they made their way onto the Bridge.

Thrálindë heard horse's hooves approaching. She looked up, and saw the Prince of Mirkwood coming towards her. She recognised him from the previous night. She smiled at him as he stopped beside her. "Good morning my Lord."

"A fine morning it is my Lady." He dismounted, and stood next to her. "Yet you spend it alone?"

"Aye, as do you I see."

He looked over at Galu, who was watching him with curious eyes. "I have my horse for company," he pointed out.

She laughed. "I don't think a horse really counts."

"She is my friend. Of course she counts."

"What is her name?"

"Galu."

"Good fortune?"

"Yes. You know Sindarin?"

"I lived for a while in Lothlórien. I picked small bits up here and there."

"I see. What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Thrálindë."

"A lovely name."

She blushed a little. "Thank you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why does it ring a bell in my head though?"

"I was with Prince Elrohir, many, many years ago. Then I came back, last year."

"Ah, yes, I remember. You almost faded away."

She nodded. Why did people always bring this subject up?

"Oh well, we won't talk about that. I can tell you don't want to."

She looked at him. He was staring down the River, to where it cascaded over rocks in small waterfalls. He sensed her looking, and turned to face her. He smiled. "You have not asked for my name."

"Is there really any need for me to?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're Prince Legolas. Everyone knows you."

He cringed. "I know, and it isn't nice." He sighed. "Well, I must be going." He whistled for Galu. "I shall see you around Lady Thrálindë."

"Maybe my Lord." She smiled at him as he cantered off.

So _that _was Legolas Greenleaf, famous slayer of the Dagnir-o Lóre, eldest child of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, the greatest archer in all of Middle-Earth…

"He was nice," she muttered to herself. Laughing at her own comment, she started heading back to the House.

* * *

Dolenmíl was glad to be back. She had missed Mirkwood terribly, and when she first set foot under the great boughs again, she felt more at peace and relaxed than she had done for a long while. She urged her horse into a faster trot, and caught up with Legolas at the head of the group.

"It's good to be home," she told him, grinning.

"It always is."

"Where will I be staying?"

"In the palace of course, where else?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." She looked around her. "It hasn't changed much. Still dark, gloomy, cold…but its home."

He laughed. "And it always will be?"

"Most definitely."

Home is where the heart is after all. Even if demons do invade that heart, they do not stay.

Including the Demons of Love.

* * *

**MERRY XMAS!!!!!! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! **

**I'm in a festive mood. **

**Thank you to everybody who read this story and reviewed. I love you all very much! _Hug. _**

**_Faerlain_**


End file.
